Inseperable
by WorldsApartx
Summary: Lovebug Sequel. Will Mitchie and Shane be able to stay pure till marriage? Nate and Lucy are destined to be together, but what will happen when her ex turns up at college? Will Caitlyn find somebody and will Jason manage a long distance relationship?
1. The begining

Prologue

_Inseperable _is my sequel to _Lovebug, _which continues for a second year of camp. I do recommend you read it first, before this, so that it makes sense. I have done a mini-catchup below.

_**Previously..**_

Brown found out about Lucy's promise ring and got drunk before confronting her in front of her friends and family, on her eighteenth birthday. She told him she loved Nate very much and she was no longer a baby, and her mom agreed. Caitlyn got some compliments from the guys at Lucy's party, as she was dressing more girly than usual. Mitchie and Shane had their first dance and had a saucy chat! Jason and Bethany promised each other that a long distance relationship would work.

Tess smirked. "This term is going to be entertaining.".. let's see, shall we?

_**Two weeks later... two days before college...**_

**Mitchie**

Sierra sighed as I packed my swimsuit.

"What's up?" I asked my oldest friend.

"You're going away. It really sucks."

"So are you! I wasn't even going to college! You got into Havard, remember!?" I packed my school uniform. I hadn't been able to afford college, so it was just as well that I'd won a scholarship!

"But, you're gonna be in Canada!" She whined. "I hate that you're dating a celebrity."

"Why?"

"Because otherwise this wouldn't happen. California is closer to Havard than Canada is!"

"Well, sorry, but I love Shane." I said, truthfully.

"You do!?" She gasped. "And it only took you, like a year to work that out!"

I hit her with one of my pillows. "It so didn't!"

"You always denied it, but I knew you really liked him!"

I picked up my phone and sent a text to Lucy. _How's the packing coming and how's New York?_

**Lucy**

My phone beeped and my best friend, Katie snatched my phone off of me. "Hey!"

"Is is Nate?" She sighed, sliding open my Samsung G900. "It's Mitchie."

I snatched the phone back off of her and sent a reply.

_I'm just sorting out my shoes. Could take a few hours, but I've gotta fly over to dad's tonight. New York is hot and sweaty like it usually is. Sigh_

I sent the text and looked up to see Katie staring at me. "What?"

"How come you aren't in all the papers?"

I sighed; people had been friends with me in the past, after finding out my cousin was Shane. Luckily, Katie had been there when I'd made headlines and what not. "Well, Nate kinda didn't tell the press yet."

"Aww that's so sweet."

"He doesn't want paparazzi following me or for me to recieve death threats."

"You really must miss him."

"I do."

**Nate**

I smiled as I looked at my photograph of Lucy with me at her eighteenth birthday party. I missed her so much. At least I would see her in a few days time.

"Nate, honey, can you please show me your uniform." My mom called from downstairs.

I sighed and pulled on my black v-neck jumper over my white t-shirt. It was hardly a school uniform- jeans, a white t-shirt and a black jumper, which had a musical note on it. The girls all had to wear tartan skirts, but they weren't so bad either.

"Do I look okay?" I asked my mom, walking down the stairs.

"My little boy is all grown-up." She chirped, taking a photo. Good grief. "I will take my camera when I drop you off on Monday."

"Okay." I shrugged, disappearing up the stairs, but her hand stopped me.

"What's that." She pointed at my finger. Oops, something I'd forgotten to mention about Lucy.

"Erm.. a promise ring." I replied.

"Do you mean a purity ring?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No am promise ring, mom."

She took my hand and exammined it. "What does it mean?"

"Well... you know I said I really loved Lucy." I smiled and she nodded. "It means I would like to spend the rest of my life with her."

"I never understand kids these days. So it's an engagement ring?"

"No.. look, it's kinda pre-engagement."

"Oh, I see." She looked a little hurt.

"Mom, I wanted to tell you, it's just Lucy's dad acted pretty badly to it so I wasn't sure about you."

"I would never act badly. I've never seen you happier. I just hope I get to meet her on Monday."

"You will."

**Shane**

I was waiting at the airport, wearing shades; I didn't want girls screaming at me. Whilst my mom sorted out last minute things, I was staying with Uncle Brown and he had asked me to pick Lucy and her mom up from the airport.

"Hey!" She ran to hug me, clearly still in a good mood.

"Hey, Lu." I hugged her back and then looked at my aunt. "How's things Aunty Leigh?"

"Very good thanks, Shane." She dragged her suitcase, but I took it off of her and we walked out to my car.

"Wow, nice ride!" Lucy gasped, admiring my silver mercedes

"I had a bit of cash left over." I shrugged. "Looking forward to seeing Nate?"

"You bet she is! He's all she talks about!" Leigh laughed.

"Mom." Lucy whined. "What's with the dorky shades?"

"Well it was so I was able to pick you two up in one piece."

"You need a stylist." My cousin giggled, getting into the back of the car.

My cellphone beeped, so I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Is Lucy there okay? Nate_

I laughed and sent a reply. _Chill dude, she's fine._

My phone alert went off again.

_Dude, do we really have to wear school uniform? Jason_

**Jason**

I took off the tie; it was too much. Bethany sat on the end of my bed, smiling. My phone beeped.

_Yes, you have to wear uniform. It really isn't that bad! Shane_

"You look cute in your uniform." She smiled.

"And you look cute not in uniform." I replied, laughing.

"I'm gonna miss you." She looked down, but I moved her chin upwards, using one of my fingers.

"I will miss you too. But remember, you have a record contract with our company so you can come visit." I leant forwards and kissed her passionately.

"I will. I promise."

_**Not too exciting, but it's like a little prologue/intro. Will update soon, I promise!**_


	2. An old face

_**Please could you guys review. I know that at least 3 of you have already subscribed, and those of you who read the prequel know that I just love reviews..**_

_**Some make me laugh, like the "Nate you little sex machine" joke and others make me feel evil like "What's the secret! What's the secret!" and "Run, Nate, run!"**_

_**Girl's uniform (remove spaces): www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id3675204**_

_**Boy's uniform (remove spaces): www. polyvore. com/cgi/set?id3675225**_

_**Map of the College (remove spaces): http: /i119. photobucket. com/albums/o142/xbabeelucy92x/ontariosschoolmusic.png**_

_**Example of a dorm (remove spaces): http: / i119. photobucket. com/albums/o142/xbabeelucy92x/dorm.jpg**_

Chapter Two

_**Two days later..**_

**Nate**

"Honey, can you please do up your cardigan." My mom said. It was bad enough that she was trying to take a photo of me in front of the college reception, let alone tidy me up more.

I sighed." Mom, do you really have to take a photo of me standing here?"

"Of course I do, it's your big day and your father wanted me to take lots of photos." Why did my dad have to be away on business? He would have stopped this nonsense! I was starting to get strange looks from other students, when I spotted Jason.

"Jason!" I shouted and he hurried over, his mom closely following him.

"Nate, how are you, dude?" He patted me on the back.

"Great thanks." I smiled.

"Boys, squash together for a photo now." Jason's mom chimed.

"Yes, squash together." My mom nodded in agreement.

"Mom!" Jason and I chorused. Caitlyn got out of a car with Mitchie and they walked over to us.

"Nice car!" I gasped, admiring the BMW.

"It was my college present." Caitlyn smiled.

"So where's Lucy and Shane?" Mitchie asked, looking around.

"There they are!" Jason pointed to the two pulling up in a Mercedes.

"Now that's a nice car!" Caitlyn gawped.

"Shane bought it the other day. He dipped into his savings." I explained.

"Wow." Mitchie gasped.

**Lucy**

Shane pulled my huge suitcase out of the trunk of his car. "Shit, I swear this is heavier than when we left."

"Yeah, the fairies did something to it." I joked. Why was he such a big wimp? I picked up my rucksack, too, and dragged my suitcase over to the sidewalk, with Shane following closely behind me.

"Lucy!" Caitlyn and Mitchie chimed, running towards me. I dropped my bag and let go of my suitcase as they practically pounced on me.

"Hey, guys, how are you?"

"Great." They chorused, before giggling. It was great to see them again.

"Don't we all look weird in uniforms?" I said. "I mean, Mitchie's always boho and Caitlyn you never wear skirts."

"I've worn them quite a bit." She shrugged, making me and Mitchie gawp.

"And I've got my new boots on." Mitchie smiled. "At least it's not too strict. Plus, I love your socks!"

She admired my grey knee-highs and I noticed she was wearing tights and Caitlyn was wearing leggings. "I thought I'd be really preppy."

"I think someone wants to talk to you." Caitlyn nodded at Nate. He looked hotter than I remembered, even if he was wearing a school uniform.

"Hey." He smiled as I walked over to him.

"Hey, how are you?"

"Great thanks." He kissed my cheek. "What about you?"

"I'm great too." I smiled, giggling when Caitlyn made a gagging sound. Mitchie and I were defintely going to have to set her up with someone.

The woman with brunette curly hair, who was standing behind Nate, cleared her throat and he turned around. "Mom, this is Lucy."

I shook her hand and she laughed. "It's nice to meet you Mrs Jones."

"Please, dear, call me Alison." She pulled me into a hug, making me feel a little uncomfortable.

"Mom, why don't you talk to Jasmine." Nate pointed at Jason's mom.

"But first, I would like a photograph of the two of you."

Nate put his arm around me and we posed for a photo; I hated photos so much!

"Alison, Jasmine!" My Aunt saved us from posing for more than one photo. "How are you ladies?"

"Wonderful." Nate's mom smiled.

"I see you've met my niece, Lucy." Aunty Joan grinned.

"Your niece? I just found out that she and Nate have got promise rings."

"That's wonderful news!" She looked around at our group. "Why don't you all hurry off to reception and collect your room keys?"

**Mitchie**

I unlocked the room with my key. "Well this is it, D7."

"It's amazing!" Lucy shrieked, running inside with her bags.

"Wow." Caitlyn gasped as we all noticed a large canvas on the wall in front of us; it was a photo of our group at Lucy's eighteenth birthday party. "That is awesome."

"I love that photo!" I smiled. "Anyone got a copy?"

"It's on my dad's facebook." Lucy said, continuing to explore our dorm.

"Brown has facebook?" I giggled.

"I know. I told him it was totally lame, but he didn't listen!" She disappeared into the middle bedroom. "Can this room be mine?"

"Sure." Caitlyn shrugged. "Are they any different?"

"Nah, I just didn't want to have to move my suitcase again! Shane was right.. it ways a ton!"

We heard a thump, and hurried into Lucy's room to find her lying on the floor.

"Lu, are you okay?" I asked, helping her to her feet.

"I really should unpack, so that no one trips over my luggage!" She giggled.

This year was going to be fun.

**Shane**

I admired the canvas photo of our group at Lucy's birthday. My mom had obviously put it up, specially. "I don't look that bad."

"Dude, don't be vain." Nate swatted me with a magazine. He looked at his watch. "Shit, your mom's assembly is in five minutes!"

We jumped up and ran out of the dorm, Jason locking it behind us; we really didn't want strangers in our dorm, especially teenage girls!

We snuck into the back row of the theatre, sitting with Lucy, Mitchie and Caitlyn. My mom cleared her throat and silence filled the room.

"Hello and welcome to _Ontario's School of Music_. I am Joan Gray, your headmistress, and it is wonderful to see so many talented people in my college. This has been my dream, and now I can spend time doing something I love, whilst running my own record label, _Gray Records. _For those of you who are unaware, I am the new manager of Connect 3, as well as Shane Gray's mother. The boys are attending this college this year."

Some girls squealed and shrieked, looking around for us, so we sank into our seats to be less obvious.

My mom continued. "Now, you have hopefully unpacked and had the chance to explore, using your welcome packs. Every Monday evening, the Jam Club will be open for those of you wishing to share your talent with the rest of the campus. However, tonight, as you are aware, there will be a dance taking place and the jam session for this week will be tomorrow. Don't forget that the karaoke lounge is also open every Friday and Saturday. Oh.. look at me rambling on! See you all at the dance, which starts at eight sharp!"

The students clapped, and girls jumped up, trying to find us.

"I think that's our que to go." I whispered to the boys. I grabbed Mitchie's hand and we all hurried out together.

"There's Connect 3!" I heard a girl shriek. We ran into our dorms, ignoring the same-sex rule, and pulled the girls into our room, slamming the door shut behind us.

"Wow, that's crazy!" Lucy gasped, catching her breath.

"You guys realise that you can't do that all year." Mitchie collapsed onto our sofa, between Caitlyn and Lucy.

"Hey, they aren't dudes. They aren't allowed in here." Jason frowned.

"We realised." Nate raised an eyebrow. "But, right now, the news of us being here needs to settle in. Then the girls will back-off."

"So, are you guys coming to the dance tonight?" Mitchie looked hopeful. I kissed her forehead, squashing in between her and Lucy.

"We wouldn't miss it!" Nate smiled.

"So, we have to dance, right?" Jason looked confused.

"There's a clue in the name." I sighed. He was so stupid sometimes.

"So, you just dance?"

"No, there's food and drink and mingling." Mitchie always explained things in a friendly way, even if Jason was being stupid. That's why I loved her so much.

"What time is it?" My cousin asked, fidgeting about.

"Just gone five." Nate replied, looking at his cellphone.

"Hadn't we better eat before the dance?"

"But there's food there!" Jason groaned.

"It will be snacks, Jason. Like chips." I said, trying to be polite.

"Who votes we order pizza?!" Lucy jumped up and ran over to the directory.

"Oooh, get some pepporoni." Mitchie licked her lips.

"And triple cheese." I nodded.

Lucy picked up our phone and made her order. After hanging up, she smiled sweetly. "Now which one of you gentleman would like to do the honours of collecting the pizza from the car-park?"

"We kinda can't, unless you want us to be ripped to shreads." I laughed.

"Are you serious!?" Mitchie groaned.

"Okay, I will go. But if I'm not back in ten, come and rescue me." Lucy picked up some money and left the dorm.

**Lucy**

Three blondes stood in a huddle, all wearing Connect 3 t-shirts.

"They have to be around here somewhere!" One said.

"Well, remember, you have Jason, I get Nate and Kelly gets Shane."

I laughed and they turned around.

"Who are you?" Kelly asked.

"Lucy. I see you like Connect 3." I nodded at their t-shirts.

"Yeah, Nate and me are getting married." One said, dreamily, making me giggle more.

"Wow, invite me to the wedding."

"I will. Hey, have you seen them around?" Kelly asked.

My phone vibrated in my pocket so I pulled it out.

"Hey, Nate." I smiled, walking away from the girls, who looked shocked.

"Hey, is the pizza guy there yet?" He asked.

"Nope, but I'm sure he'll be here soon." I pressed loudspeaker, as I was aware the girls were listening. "You know, I just met your future wife." I paused and looked at her, miming 'what's your name.'

"Emily." She smiled.

"Really, how does that work?" He laughed.

"Oh, it's Emily or something." I grinned.

"Well tell her I'm sorry, but I've chosen who I want to be my wife."

"And who might that be?" I replied, flirtaciously, aware that the girls were listening intensely.

"You, of course. Why else would you be wearing my promise ring?"

"O-M-G!" Emily shrieked.

"I'd better go. The pizza guy will be here in a second. See you in a minute." I giggled.

"I love you."

"I love you too." I smiled and hung up my phone as the girls ran over, crowding around me.

"You are dating Nate Jones!" Kelly gasped. Emily, grabbed my hand and looked at the ring.

She raised an eyebrow. "How do we know you're not lying."

"Well, I'll prove it at the dance then." I turned around and walked over to the pizza man. I handed him the money and took the two boxes, before turning around and noticing the girls had already left.

I laughed to myself and walked through reception, into the main grounds, but then I crashed into someone and dropped the pizza boxes on the floor.

"I am so sorry." The familiar voice said.

"It's no problem." I picked up the boxes and stood up.

Oh. My. Gosh. It was Jack, my ex; he had broken up with me a few weeks before camp started.

"Jack, what are you doing here!?" I was slightly angry to see him, as he had treated me like shit!

"Well, I wanted to continue my dream. What are you doing here?" He brushed a strand of blonde hair out of his eyes.

" A) It's my Aunt's college and B) I'm a singer, song-writer and I play the guitar."

"Wow, that's really great. You still look gorgeous as ever." He smiled.

"And you are telling me this why? We broke up two months ago, remember?" I fiddled with my promise ring, but he kept eye contact with me.

"I know, but I've been thinking..."

"What?" I hissed.

"Lucy, I am sorry I was such a jerk."

"So am I."

"But I'm... I'm in love with you."

_**Dun dun dun! OMJ, what a shocking cliffhanger! Haha.. it's my mum's birthday and we are off out for dinner now. Will update later or tomorrow!**_


	3. Feeling the heat

_**Sorry to leave you guys on cliffhangers, but it gets more reviews and leaves you wanting more.. nothing like the annoyance of frustration!**_

_**Wow Camp Rock is crazy over here.. it was on Friday twice, yesterday it was on like 5 times and today it's on at least three times. It's crazy.. oh well, I'll never get tired of it.. especially as it has my three favourite brothers, and my favourite one topless.. since when was disney x-rated? Since I wrote my saucy sequels I guess!**_

_**And, hey, I promise there will be more Smitchie in this chapter!**_

_**Mitchie's dress - www. ma-petite-chou. com/wp-content/uploads/2008/06/lux-divinity-dress.jpg**_

_**Lucy's dress- foreveramber. typepad. com/photos/uncategorized/2007/11/09/promdresspurple.jpg**_

_**Caitlyn's dress- http/ /www. kaboodle. com/hi/img/2/0/0/10b/9/AAAAAidcibkAAAAAAQuc7Q.jpg**_

_**Remember to remove spaces in the links!**_

Chapter Three

**Lucy**

"But I'm... I'm in love with you." Jack reached out for my hand, but I snatched it away.

"You what!?" Was all I managed to choke out.

"I love you. This summer has been so weird and I've missed you so much."

"Well you would have missed me even more." I mumbled, but he heard me.

"What?"

"I almost died, Jack. Not because I was without you, because that would be stupid. I've moved on, okay?"

He looked down, before making eye contact with me again. "Please, Lucy. I know I broke your heart, but I can't live without you. Can't you give us another chance?"

"No." I hissed. "I've moved on and frankly, I've never been happier."

I walked off, back to the dorm.

**Caitlyn**

Lucy returned and we all gobbled up our pizzas. Mitchie and Shane were smooching and Lucy and Nate were cuddling up, closely. I felt sick and lonely. Jason was fine, as he was on the phone to Bethany, but I was just a loner.

I gasped when I realised it was nearly seven. "Guys, we'd better go."

"We only have an hour to get ready!" Lucy groaned, jumping up.

"And that's not long enough?" Shane raised an eyebrow.

"We are girls, you know." Mitchie giggled. We all hurried back to our room.

I sat down on the sofa, wearing a black dress which had pink and white music notes on it; just because I was wearing a dress didn't mean I couldn't stick to my style! Mitchie walked out of her bedroom in a cute pinky-purple dress with her favourite brown suede boots.

"How do I look?" She asked, giving a twirl.

"Really cute." I smiled, standing up.

"Wow, Cat, I love your dress! It's so you!" She gasped.

"That's what I thought."

Lucy walked out of her bedroom, her hair curled loosely, in the seventh outfit she had tried on; it was nearly nine o'clock already!

"What do you think?" She asked, twirling in a short, purple, strapless dress, which had a matching ribbon around her waist. She was obviously wearing it because purple was Nate's current favourite colour.

"That's the dress!" Mitchie smiled. I had no idea if she was being truthful or was just trying to get us out of the door.

"Yeah, it's really pretty and definitely shows off your figure." I nodded in agreement.

Lucy slipped on her silver strappy sandals and picked up her camera. "Are you sure Nate'll like it?"

"Well, obviously. His hormones will be all over the place!" I laughed; he was a teenage boy after all.

Mitchie took Lucy's camera and placed it on a shelf, setting the auto-timer. We all huddled together and smiled, just as the flash went off.

Lucy picked up the camera and smiled. "I love this photo." She put the camera in her silver clutch bag and we hurried off to the Jam Club.

**Nate**

We hurried inside, laughing at the reactions we got from girls.

"They look so hot."

"Jason's mine."

"Do you think he'd dance with me?"

Shane sighed and got himself some punch, being careful not to spill it on his white skinny jeans, purple shirt or gold jacket.

"Where are those girls?" Jason whined, rolling up the sleeves on his plaid shirt.

"I have no idea." I shrugged. Then I looked up and saw them enter the club.

Shane stood, gawping at Mitchie, and I was probably doing the same, but at Lucy. She looked beautiful; then again, she always did. That's when I realised I wasn't the only one staring at her; to the left of Jason stood a boy with scruffy, blonde hair and brown eyes, who was also gawping at Lucy.

"Bastard." I muttered under my breath, but Jason still heard me.

"Dude, I had no idea you were the jealous-type."

I shrugged. "Well I've never had anyone staring at my girlfriend before."

I glared as he walked over to Lucy.

**Lucy**

Mitchie had hurried off to Shane and Caitlyn was already dancing to the music. I looked around for Nate, but then I spotted Jack coming towards me.

"Wow, you look really beautiful." He gasped.

"And I don't always, then?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I mean more beautiful than normal." He moved towards me. "Wanna dance?"

"No." I hissed, trying to walk around him, but he blocked my path. "What is your problem?"

He grabbed my left hand. "Lucy, please don't do this. I love you."

"And I'm in love with someone else." I hissed, trying to snatch my hand back, but he wouldn't let go.

"Who?"

"Nate Jones." I replied, simply.

He laughed. "Like a rockstar is gonna date you."

"He already is."

"Really?" He raised an eyebrow.

I took back my hand and showed him the promise ring. "Yes, really."

"Look, getting a ring with your names on is really obsessive."

"We are in love!" I groaned, smiling when I spotted Nate coming over. "Hey."

"Hey, are you okay?" He asked, eyeballing Jack.

"Yes, I'm fine." I walked over to Nate and he kissed my cheek.

"Nate, I'm a huge fan." Jack smiled at my boyfriend.

"Yeah.. I bet you are." Nate glared at my ex.

"So, apparently you two are dating."

"Yes we are. Did you see he ring?" Nate was clearly jealous and it made me giggle a little.

"Erm.. yeah.. I gotta go." Jack hurried out of the room.

"Are you sure you're okay? He didn't hurt you, did he?" Nate checked my hand.

"I'm fine, he's just my ex, that's all." I sighed.

"Really?"

"Yeah, we broke up like a month before camp. He's a total jerk." I noticed Nate's face fell. "But, hey, I'm with you now and I love you."

"I love you too." He smiled. The track changed. "Do you wanna dance?"

"I'd love to."

**Shane**

I smiled at Mitchie; she looked so hot. "Hello gorgeous."

I watched as the girls who were gawping at me sighed and disappeared, making Mitchie giggle.

"Hello handsome." She smiled back.

"Yeah I am." I smirked.

"I take that back. I don't want your ego to get too big." She giggled.

"Well, it's probably too late for that." I handed her a glass of punch, which she sipped at.

"I hate dances." She sighed.

"Why?"

"Well, people just stare at me, because I'm not dressed cool enough or something."

"You look really gorgeous, and hey, you managed to pull Shane Gray." I noticed that she was being glared at by the majority of the girls.

"I think that's the problem." She finished her drink and put it down. "This is going to be a long night."

"Well, why don't we go somewhere more private to speed it up?" A walk in the gardens or by the lake was ideal, as it was unlikely we'd be followed.

"Sure." She took my hand and we walked down the stairs and outside.

We walked through the gardens and passed the lake, when she shivered. "Hey, are you cold?"

"Just a little." She replied, so I placed my jacket over her shoulders.

Now, you're going to freeze!"

"I'd freeze for you anyday."

She laughed. "Now, that was really lame."

"It was?"

"Yeah, really cheesey. It should be in like High School Musical or something!"

"Well maybe I should talk more like an adult then." I smirked, kissing her passionately. "Maybe we can take this inside, Torres?"

**Mitchie**

I raised an eyebrow. "You read my mind, Gray."

I kissed him again and pulled him into the girls dorm, where he stopped me. "Hey, should we be breaking the rules?"

"What's wrong, rockstar, you scared?" I pulled him into my dorm and then into my bedroom.

"Wow, you definitely know how to surprise me." He grinned as I pushed him onto my bed and climbed on top of him.

"Everyone loves a surprise." I kissed with passionately, running my hand through his hair.

**Caitlyn**

I laughed as I watched Lucy dancing in front of Nate; her dancing was pretty dirty and was enough to make the Connect 3 lovers really jealous. I could tell by the look on Nate's face that he was definitely enjoying it.

I sipped at some punch and sighed. Where were Mitchie and Shane, anyway?

"Hey, Cat."

I turned around and saw Bethany in a hot pink, strapless dress. "Hey, what are you doing here!?"

"Well, Joan said I could come to the party if I wanted. She wouldn't let me say no!" She giggled. "So where are the others?"

"Well, the together-forever-couple are over there." I nodded and Nate and Lucy. "And Mitchie and Shane have left already.."

"I don't think I want to know."

"Neither do I!" I laughed. "And Jason was round here somewhere.."

"Beth!" He shrieked, running over to his girlfriend.

"Wow, Jase, I always thought you had balls." I giggled.

"I don't play soccer." He frowned.

"Never mind." I rolled my eyes and walked off, leaving the two to catch up. This party was about to get really dull.

"Holla." A guy smiled walking over to me. He looked a little like Barron, only cuter.

"Hey, I'm Caitlyn." I smiled.

"Will." He kissed my hand, making me blush. "May I say, you are hawt."

"Thanks." I giggled. "You're not so bad yourself."

"So, why on your own, Cat?"

"All my friends are busy with their other-halves." I shrugged.

"But what about you?"

"I'm single." I sighed.

"In which case, let's dance."

He pulled me onto the dancefloor and we began to dance together; hip-hop at Camp Rock had really paid off!

**Shane**

Mitchie really surprised me. She unbuttoned my shirt and threw it on the floor, next to my gold jacket. I rolled her over, so that I was on top. "I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too." She smiled, unbuttoning my trousers.

I stopped her. "Is this what you really want? I don't want you to be pressured or anything."

"I want it." She grinned, so I let her continue.

I unzipped her dress and slid it off of her delicate frame; I had seen her in a swimsuit, but underwear was totally different.. especially as it was lacey. She giggled at my pop-art style boxers, before kissing me passionately again.

Now, all that was left between us was our underwear...

_**Dun dun dun! Will they or won't they? What do you think should happen? I love my cliffhangers, but that's just me.. I'm difficult!**_

_**Reviews are welcomed.**_


	4. Losing innocence

_**Sorry that it's shorter, but I might not be able to update tomorrow- 8hrs at college.. argh... and I'm off to sleep shortly, 'cause I am sooo tired..**_

_**Just had ANOTHER fight with my boyfriend.. he just brought up the JoBros and started saying they were selfish clones and that I had no music taste, before going offline. This time, he can come crawling back to me- I am totally fed up of it! I need a gentleman like Nate!**_

_**  
**_Chapter Four

**Lucy**

Nate looked down, so I stopped dancing. "Hey, what's up?"

"I'm fine." He shrugged; he was a really bad liar. I looked over and noticed Jack glaring at us. "Are you over him?"

"Of course I am." I turned around and kissed him, but he looked upset. "I love you."

"Really?"

"Yes. Come with me." I knew I had to do something to prove I really loved him and there was one thing I could do. I lead him back to the dorms and into the dorm I shared with Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"What are we-"

I interrupted him with a kiss and soon it was more passionate. I pushed him onto the sofa, and he flipped us over, so that he was on top. I unbuttoned his shirt and he began to wildly kiss my neck. He unzipped my dress, but paused. "Are we really gonna do this?"

"I think so." I smiled, but inside my heart was hammering against my chest. I was no nervous, but this was something I had to do.

I reached for the buttons on his jeans, but then.. _BANG._

The sound came from Mitchie's bedroom. I jumped up, zipping up my dress. "One second."

I ran over to the room and pushed open the door, horrified at the sight. Shane and Mitchie in just their underwear; Shane's hand was on Mitchie's bra hooks, so I knew what was coming next.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, closing my eyes.

"What!?" Nate ran over, still topless and gasped at the sight too. "But your rings."

"Erm.." Shane ran into the corner, clearly embarassed. That's when I noticed the rings on the bedside table.

"Wait.. you took them off?" I gasped.

"You can hardly talk! You two aren't particularly decent!" Mitchie frowned, covering herself with her duvet.

"Well..I..er..we..erm." I stuttered, but I had nothing to say. I closed the door and grabbed a coat.

"Where are you going?" Nate asked, buttoning up his shirt.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything." I left the dorm with tears running down my cheeks. I was such an idiot? What was I doing? I had seen the envy in both Jack and Nate's eyes and it was too much. I loved Nate so much, but I had no idea if I was over Jack yet.

I ran towards the college gates and walked out into the darkness.

**Nate**

Where was she going? What did this mean? I picked up my phone and dialled her number but there was no response.

"Dude, are you okay?" Shane asked, coming out of Mitchie's bedroom; he was now dressed.

"Can I borrow your car?"

"Erm, sure." He threw me his car keys and I hurried to the parking lot.

**Lucy**

The air was cold as I walked along the side of the road. I shuddered when I saw a man approaching me.

"You alright, miss?"

"I'm fine." I wiped away a tear.

"Come on, let's get you a tissue." He walked me down an alleyway and handed me a hankerchief.

"Thanks."

"Boy trouble?"

"Sorta. I better be going, it's late."

Then he pulled out a knife. My heart pounded and I gulped, another tear escaping down my cheek.

"Don't scream or I'll stab you." He hissed, beginning to undress me.

"Please, leave me alone." I sobbed, but my dress fell to the floor. He pressed the blade against my skin, taking off my underwear.

And then, I was on the floor, with his cold body over me.

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	5. Saviour

_**What a lovely cliffhanger. After, recieving reviews saying pretty much the same thing, I took the drama into consideration...**_

_**Short, but I have college tomorrow, so I will update afterwards.**_

Chapter Five

**Nate**

I locked the car, gasping when I heard a scream. I ran towards an alleyway.

"Please, help." It sounded like Lucy.

"Shut up, slut."

"Please don't hurt me."

"This won't hurt, you'll enjoy it."

I shuddered, knowing exactly what was about to happen. I ran up behind the hooded figure and punched him in the nose. "Back off!"

"What the fuck!?" He hissed, wiping his nose; blood dripped off his hands. I kicked him in the crotch and pushed him to the floor, climbing onto him. I threw Lucy my phone.

"Get help!" I said, restraining the guy.

**Lucy**

I was naked still, but I curled up in a ball and dialled 911, giving the police the details. "Thank you."

Nate looked at me, horrified.

"Please turn around." I begged him, grabbing my clothes.

"Sorry." He mumbled, turning his attention to my attacker.

I shivered as I heard a siren. I wiped the blood from my brow and sighed.

"Hello, police!" There were flashlights coming down the alleyway.

"Over here!" Nate replied.

A policeman walked over. "Is this the attacker?"

"Yes." Nate replied. He got off the man and the police man stood the attacker on his feet.

"I am arresting you for attempted rape and violence." He handcuffed the man and Nate ran over to me, hugging me.

"I am so sorry." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"It wasn't your fault." I replied, quietly. I felt sick and my body ached.

"Is she hurt?" A policewoman walked over to me.

"I'm fine." I lied, rubbing my head.

"We better get you checked over at the hospital." She led me to the police car, Nate following.

**Nate**

"Where is your father when you need him?" Joan sighed, sitting down next to Lucy; some paper stitches were being placed on her brow.

"He's in England and Mom's away for work in Florida." Lucy sighed, flinching with pain.

I sat beside Lucy and put my hand on her knee, but she brushed it away.

"Let's get you two back home." Joan stood up, as did I.

"They will both need to attend a questionning tomorrow at midday." The police woman raised an eyebrow. She turned to face me. "You did the right thing, but you must be careful, as he was armed."

"Okay." I shrugged.

Back at college, I walked Lucy back to her dorm. "I'm sorry, again."

"Quit saying that would you!? You didn't do anything! I shouldn't be such a slut." She burst into tears and slammed her bedroom door closed.

"You're not a slut." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, it's okay." Mitchie hugged me, but I pulled away.

"She won't even look me in the eye!"

"She's really sensitive right now." Caitlyn sighed. "She isn't blaming you, just herself."

"But I love her more than anything and I couldn't bare to lose her."

"Look, you better just go. She needs to earn everyone's trust back." Mitchie turned me towards the door.

"Tell her I love her. And give her this." I handed my friend my promise ring and closed the door.

Was this really the end?

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	6. Results

_**So Nate was a superhero, without the tights- that was my joke to Beth! Lol!**_

_**But he gave back the ring; let's face it, after seeing her nearly die and nearly get raped, they really have been through a lot, so maybe he's had enough?**_

_**I will try and update later, with the chapter about the first jam!**_

Chapter Six

**Lucy**

It was the following morning and Nate's promise ring was in my hand. Why had he given it to me? Was this it?

"Please don't do this." I sobbed, closing my fingers over the ring.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Mitchie asked as a tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't know what to do anymore, Mitch."

She came over and hugged me. "None of this is your fault and maybe Nate just wanted you to look after the ring." There was doubt in her voice.

"He doesn't love me."

"Of course he does! He never stops talking or worrying about you. Look, me and Cat are hitting the shops in a min. Wanna come with?"

"I think I'd rather just be alone." I sighed.

"Are you sure?" She looked up and I nodded. "Well, take care and call if you change your mind."

Mitchie walked out of the room and I heard her and Caitlyn leave the dorm. I looked at my ring; I couldn't take it off, as that would mean the promise was broken. I slipped Nate's ring onto a necklace chain and attached it around my neck.

I felt a song coming on, so I grabbed my bag, put on my boots and walked over to one of the studios. Most of the students were out exploring, so it wasn't difficult to find a free space.

I sat down at a piano and began to play.

"_Tell me how I'm 'sposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake_

_It's cause you took my breath away_

_Losing you_

_Is like living in a world with no air."_

**Nate**

I tried to work on a new song, but I couldn't sing anything that was upbeat.

"_You warned me that, you were gonna leave._

_I never thought you would really go_

_I was blind, today but now I see_

_I broke your heart_

_And now I know_

_That I was being such a fool_

_And I didn't deserve you._

_I don't wanna fall asleep_

_'Cuz I don't know if I'll get up_

_And I don't wanna cause a scene_

_But I'm dying without you love_

_Beggin' to hear your voice_

_Tell me you love me to_

_'Cuz I'd rather just be alone_

_If I know that I can't have you_."

I put down my guitar and looked at the clock. "Shit." I had to be at the hospital for my check-up in ten minutes. I grabbed Shane's car keys and dashed out of the door.

**Lucy**

_"But how, do you expect me_

_To live alone, with just me_

_Cause my world revolves around you_

_It gets so hard for me to breathe."_

"Hey."

I stopped playing and looked up at Jack. "What?" A single tear rolled down my cheek. Afterall, I had been singing about Nate.

"Did you write that?" He sat down on a chair beside me.

"Yeah, it's an original." I shrugged.

"It was really good... really emotional."

I sighed. I felt really emotional! "Erm.. thanks." I rubbed my paper stitches, which could come off later today.

"What's up?" He asked, putting his arm around me, but I shrugged it away.

"Please, don't touch me." Flashbacks were racing through my head, making me cry harder.

"Come on, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone. We're friends, right?"

"I guess so." I sighed and he wiped away a tear with his finger. "Last night I was attacked and nearly raped."

"Oh my gosh, that's horrible. I'm so sorry." He hugged me and surprisingly it didn't feel so bad. He could be trusted, unlike my attacker.

"I've gotta go to the police station before lunch. I was meant to go with Nate, but he gave me his ring back." I wiped one of my eyes; it was times like this that I was thankful for the invention of waterproof mascara.

"Well I'll take you if you want." Jack offered.

"You would? Even after I've been such a bitch."

"You're not a bitch. I was just an arsehole and I treated you a lot worse. And I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." I hugged him again.

"Well I better let you get back to that song, if you're gonna sing it later." He stood up and handed me a tissue. "Meet you out front at eleven?"

"Okay, thanks." I smiled. He left the room and I got back to work.

**Nate**

I felt a little faint, after not having sugar for breakfast; come to think of it, I hadn't had any breakfast.

The doctor walked over. "I have your test results if you would like to follow me."

"Thanks." I followed him into his office.

"Well you seem pretty healthy, apart from one thing."

"Which is?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry to say, Nate, but you are diabetic."

"What!?" I gasped. This couldn't be right.

"It explains you feeling faint when your sugar levels are low. You have type 1 diabetes."

"Shit." I swore under my breath, but the doctor heard, as he raised an eyebrow. "Sorry."

"Oh, I get that a lot." He handed me a paper bag with my name and details on it. "You will need to inject yourself daily and make sure you don't forget to have sugary foods."

I couldn't believe this; _you don't know what you got 'til it's gone._

"Thanks, doctor." I put my medication in my rucksack and left. This was going to be so weird. I could still have diet Dr Pepper, but this was likely to change my performance. I bought a chocolate bar on the way out of my hospital and sat in Shane's car until I felt ready to drive again.

My phone rang. _Shane_.

"Hey." I said, casually.

"Dude, you stole my car!" He sounded slightly annoyed.

"I borrowed it, actually. I had a hospital appointment, remember?"

"How'd it go?"

"Not so well.." I sighed, still feeling shocked. Was this really happening? I hoped it was a dream. I felt my ring finger, but then remembered I had given Lucy the ring back. I missed her.

"What's happened?" He sounded concerned.

"I...I'm diabetic."

**Jack**

Lucy looked really cute, even though I knew that her layers meant she was still uncomfortable. She wore a purple shrug-thing tied around her waist, a pink gypsy top and blue skinny jeans, with beige suede boots.

"Hey, finish the song?" I asked, unlocking my boring fiat punto.

"Yeah, I think so." She smiled, folding her arms around herself. I opened the passenger door and she climbed inside. "Had a good morning?"

"I was just preparing for the jam session later." I shrugged, climbing into the seat opposite her.

"Really? You're performing?"

"Yeah, it's an original."

**Lucy**

My phone beeped. _Shane._

I slid the keypad out from underneath the screen to read the message.

_Cuz,_

_How are you feeling? Nate said he's at the police station. Can you get a lift another way?_

_Shane x_

I sighed and texted back.

_Yeah, I'm on my way. Lu x_

"Was it Nate?" Jack asked as we pulled out of the college grounds.

"Nah, Shane."

"How is your cousin these days? Still getting bad publicity?"

"Actually, no. Mitchie changed that."

"Mitchie?"

"Yeah, one of my best friends from Camp. He is totally in love with her, and after one year, he actually told her." I giggled to myself.

"I bet the fans hate that."

"They sure do."

**Nate**

I sat down in the reception of the police station, waiting to be spoken to. '_You're diabetic.' _It wouldn't stop going over and over in my mind.

I looked up and Lucy entered the room with Jack. What was _he_ doing here?

"Hey, dude." He smiled and me, making me feel sick.

"What are you doing here?"

"He dropped me off." Lucy replied, before walking over to the receptionist.

"Don't you go near her." I hissed at Jack.

"Dude, you broke up with her. She's completely heartbroken. Haven't you noticed she's wearing your ring around her neck?" He sat down and picked up a magazine.

"You were the one that treated her like shite."

"But you've broken up with her for what? Nearly dying? Nearly being raped? It's not her fault."

"Nathaniel Jones, we will see you now. If you'd follow me please." A female inspector said.

I stood up and followed them to the interview room. Maybe he was right.

**Jack**

Lucy was in tears when she left the interview room.

"Hey, it's okay." I hugged her and she buried her head in my shoulder. "I'm so proud of you."

"Why?" She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"Because that must have been really scary, but you managed to tell them what they needed."

"They want me to make a statement in court. Would you come with me on the day?"

"Of course. Come on, I'm sure you and your girls have got to get ready for the jam later." I put my arm around her and led her out to the car.

**Nate**

"Lucy-" I stopped when I spotted her walking out of the building with Jack.

She leant forwards and kissed his cheek, before hugging him. Then she got in the car and drove away... with my heart..

_**Dun dun dun! Poor Natie- he still isn't wearing tights, so that's good!**_


	7. Two guys, one girl

_**Thanks for the reviews- keep them up as I really enjoy reading them. So in this chapter, there are quite a few songs, as it's the first jam at the college.**_

_**More Smitchie will be coming soon, I promise.**_

_**Mitchie's dress (remove spaces)- www. topshop. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex0&viewAllFlagtrue&catalogId19551&storeId12556&categoryId96918&parentcategoryrn42344&productId763221&langId-1**_

_**Lucy's dress (remove spaces)- www. topshop. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplay?beginIndex0&viewAllFlagtrue&catalogId19551&storeId12556&categoryId96918&parentcategoryrn42344&productId782770&langId-1**_

Chapter Seven

**Shane**

Nate prodded his food with his fork as he watched Lucy talking to Jack, her ex.

"Dude, are you okay?" I finished my dinner.

"Of course he's not! Look at him!" Jason sighed. "And you guys think I'm stupid."

"This isn't about the diabetes, is it?" I raised an eyebrow. He really didn't care about his condition or so it seemed.

"No." He grumbled.

"Dude, just eat your cake instead of stabbing it!" He couldn't just give up on sugar, as it would hardly help his condition.

"I'm pretending it's _him_." He hissed.

"Have you had your medication?" Jason asked; now why hadn't I thought of that.

"Yes.. so I am not eating this cake."

"Eat the damn cake!" I shouted. Nate gulped and did as he was told, thank goodness. Mitchie stood up, so I walked over to her. "Hello, beautiful."

"Shane, we have to sort this out." She sighed.

"Sort out what?"

"Nate and Lucy." She pulled me into the corner of the room.

"Yeah, Nate got some bad news today and being away from Lucy is just making things worse."

"Really? Lucy's in a pretty bad state too." She sighed.

"Well isn't she dating Jack again?"

"Of course not!" She laughed. "Lucy is still in love with Nate, hence why she is still wearing her ring and his. Jack's just been really helpful today, you know?"

"I guess I do. We have to get them back together."

"Here." Mitchie handed me a sheet of paper.

"What's this?" I looked down at the words and realised it was a song. "Did Lu write it?"

"Yeah, and she's singing it tonight. Look, all you need to do is get Nate to sing the highlighted words and they'll be back together in no time."

"Are you sure this will work?"

"It did last time." She smiled. "I'd better go and get ready."

"You girls are awful." I groaned.

"Says the boy who spends hours straightening his hair, so that it's not curly!" She smirked.

"Okay, you've made your point."

**Lucy**

I threw on a hoody and some jeans, before removing my paper stitches. I walked into the living room and sighed.

"Surely you aren't ready yet?" Caitlyn said, surprised. She was wearing a black skirt, purple top and black waistcoat.

"Yeah." I shrugged as Mitchie came out of her room in purple smock top.

"You so aren't!" Mitchie gasped.

"Yeah, Lu, why don't you wear a skirt and cute tee or something?" Caitlyn stood up.

I sighed.

"Look, Lu, I know you're scared, but you can trust us all. Don't let them bring you down; Nate or the attacker. Go out tonight and show Nate what he's missing!" Mitchie smiled.

"I guess you're right. Maybe you guys could help?"

"I'll get the straightners!" Caitlyn ran into her bedroom.

"And I will sort your clothes and make-up." Mitchie smiled, pulling me back into my bedroom.

Soon, I was wearing my purple tartan, strappy-dress with my black suede boots. I looked okay, and at least the concealer was able to cover the cut on my face.

"You look like a rockstar." Caitlyn grinned, admiring my straightened hair.

Mitchie made my eyes look smokey with black and silver eyeshadow. "She totally does!"

"Thanks guys, you rock." I smiled.

"We know."

**Nate**

I rolled up the sleeves on my purple shirt and went over the lyrics to Lucy's song again. The shirt looked fine with my black skinnies and purple converses.

"Wow, dude, you're really taking this seriously." Shane smirked. He put on a black and white striped top and then his leather jacket over the top, to match his black skinnies.

"I want her back, dude." I replied. "I love her."

"We know, you keep saying!" Jason groaned, putting on his boots.

"Okay. I'm sorry." I wasn't sorry; I wanted the world to know how I felt about her.

We walked into the Jam Club and like the night before, girls seemed excited to see us.

"O-M-G!"

"They look sooo hawt!"

"Marry me!"

My bandmates laughed, but I didn't. I was nervous. Would singing with Lucy really work this time? She seemed pretty happy, laughing in the corner with Jack. Mitchie and Caitlyn waved at us, before turning to face the stage, where Joan and, surprisingly, Brown were standing.

"Hello students!" Brown smiled, nodding at me. He obviously had no idea that Lucy and I had had a fight.

"This is my brother, Brown Cesario." Joan smiled. "And he runs Camp Rock, which some of you may have heard of."

"I go there every year!" I heard Tess tell some girls.

"I know, Tess. In fact, why don't my favourite campers kick this party off? Afterall, you all know our theme song." Brown grinned.

"Sure, we'd love to!" Tess giggled, glaring at us all.

We made our way to the stage, following Tess and the girls.

"It would be great to see you all next year." Tess grinned, angelically. "But only those of you who are really talented."

Everyone cheered, but they looked around, confused. Jason and I stood holding our guitars, whilst the others faced the back of the stage.

We began to play the music, bringing back memories of this year's final Jam.

"_Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock on!  
We rock!  
We rock on!_"

Everyone turned around as Tess took the spotlight.

"_Come as you are,  
You're a superstar!  
The world's in your pocket and you know it_."

Lucy and Caitlyn sung, like they had done at Camp.

_"You can feel that beat,  
running through your feet."_

And then Jason and I sung our line.

_"Heart's racing fast,  
You're rock and rollin'!"_

Mitchie and Shane turned around and walked towards the front of the stage.

_"All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!"_

Everyone danced, as Jason and I continued playing the music.

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams._

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

(We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!)"

Caitlyn and Jason sung the next lines as a duet.

_"Finally letting go,  
loosin' all control.  
Won't stop ourselves,  
because we love it!"_

Then it was time for me and Lucy sing together; she didn't even look at me.

_"Not afraid to be,  
everything you see.  
No more hiding out,  
We're gonna own it!"_

Shane and Mitchie faced each other, singing to one another, as me and Lucy used to. I felt sick.

_"All that you need is the music to take you...  
to some other place,  
where you know, you belong!"_

I looked at Lucy and smiled as she danced and sung the chorus with the others.

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams._

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!"

Lucy blanked me and walked over to Mitchie, singing with her.

_"Got the music in our souls,  
And it's to sing we want the most!"_

Shane frowned, as he had to sing the next line with Tess.

_"It picks us up when we fall down,  
It turns our world around!"_

They all smiled as they sung the final chorus.

_"Raise your hands up in the air and scream!  
We're finding our voice,  
following our dreams._

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

Nobody in the world's gonna bring us down.  
The louder we go,  
well, the better we sound.  
(Here we go!)

Cause we rock!  
We rock!  
We rock,  
We rock on!

(We rock,  
We rock,  
We rock on!)

We rock!!

(We rock.)

Camp Rock!!"

The audience applauded and we all took a bow as Brown ran onto the stage, putting his arm around Mitchie and Lucy.

Shane smiled. "Thanks guys."

The girls screamed even louder as I waved, with nothing to say. Like this was gonna help matters!

"It would be great to see some of you next year at the camp!" Brown smiled. "Now, let's get this party started!"

"First up, Connect 3 are gonna sing their new song." Joan nodded at us. The others waved and walked off of the stage. I watched as Lucy made her way back over to Jack.

Joan and Brown left the stage and I sighed.

"You alright, dude?" Shane whispered, as I got ready to play the song.

"Yeah. I've gotta do this." I replied with a nodd.

Shane took the microphone. "Now, this is a song that Nate actually wrote earlier."

Girls screamed, making me blush a little. Lucy had her arms folded and then I realised Jack was right; my ring was on a silver chain around her neck.

I kept eye contact with her. "This song is about a very special person in my life. It's called Can't Have You."

Lucy looked up and blushed, so I took this as a good sign and began to play.

_(AN: Nate, __**Shane, **__**All,**___Jason_)_

_"You warned me that you were gonna leave  
I never thought you would really go  
I was blind, but, baby, now I see  
I broke your heart,  
Now I know that I was bein' such a fool,  
And I didn't deserve you._

_**I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without your love  
Begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone if I know that I can't have you  
**_  
_Looking at the letter that you left,  
__**( The letter that you left, will I ever get you back? )**__  
Wonderin' if I'll ever get you back  
Dreaming about when I'll see you next  
__**( When I'll see you next, will I ever get you back? )**__  
Knowing that I never will forget  
__**( I won't forget, I won't forget )**__  
That I was bein' such a fool,  
And I still don't deserve you_

_**I don't wanna fall asleep, 'cuz I don't know if I'll get up  
And I don't wanna cause a scene,  
'Cuz I'm dying without your love (yeah! )  
I'm begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you**_

_**So tell me what we're fighting for  
Cause I know that the truth means so much more  
Cause you would if you could, don't lie.  
**__Cause I'll give everything that I've got left to show you I mean what I have said  
I know I was such a fool, but I can't live without you  
_  
_**I don't wanna fall asleep, I don't know if I'll get up  
I don't wanna cause a scene,  
But I'm dying without your love**__  
I'm begging to hear your voice;  
Tell me you love me, too.  
Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you._

(Yeah!)

_**Don't wanna fall asleep **_( don't wanna fall asleep ),  
**Cause I don't know if I'll get up **( who knows if I'll get up? )  
**I don't wanna cause a scene,  
'Cuz I'm dying without your love**  
**I'm begging to hear your voice **( let me hear your voice );  
**Tell me you love me, too. **( tell me you love me, too )  
**Cause I'd rather just be alone, if I know that I can't have you."**

**Lucy**

A tear rolled down my cheek.

"Hey, are you okay?" Jack asked, searching my eyes with his.  
"I'm fine." I lied, wiping the tear away.

"Well, I'm up next."

"Good luck." I gave him a hug and he walked onto the stage.

Mitchie and Caitlyn walked over to me.

"That was about me." I croaked.

"It sure was. He really loves you, Lu." Mitchie smiled.

"Yeah, he really does." Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Hey, I'm Jack. And this is an original." Jack announced into the microphone. He began to strum on his guitar, looking me right in the eye. "And this is for a special girl in my life."

I gulped. Was he talking about me? I looked over at Nate, who was practically green with envy. I looked back at Jack and smiled at him as he began to play.

_"Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move  
Got some words on cardboard, got your picture in my hand  
saying, "if you see this girl can you tell her where I am"_

Some try to hand me money, they don't understand  
I'm not broke I'm just a broken hearted man  
I know it makes no sense but what else can I do  
How can I move on when I'm still in love with you

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinking maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Policeman says, "son you can't stay here"  
I said, "there's someone I'm waiting for If it's a day, a month, a year"  
Gotta stand my ground even if it rains or snows  
If she changes her mind this is the first place she will go

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

People talk about the guy that's waiting on a girl  
There are no holes in his shoes but a big hole in his world

Maybe i'll get famous as the man who can't be moved  
Maybe you wont mean to but you'll see me on the news  
And you'll come running to the corner  
cuase you'll know it's just for you  
Im the man who can't be moved

Cause If one day you wake up and find your missing me  
and your heart starts to wonder where on this earth I could be  
Thinkin maybe you'll come back here to the place that we'd meet  
And you'll see me waiting for you on our corner of the street  
So I'm not moving, I'm not moving,  
I'm not moving, I'm not moving

Going Back to the corner where I first saw you  
Gonna camp in my sleeping bag I'm not gonna move."

I gulped. Jack was looking right at me. He winked, took a bow and left the stage, leaving girls screaming.

"What did you think?" He asked.

"Erm.. it was-"

"Who would like to be next?" My dad asked, returning to stage.

"Me!" Anything to get out of sharing my opinion. I walked onto the stage, gulping when I noticed a whole new crowd in front of me. At camp, I had gotten used to the faces in front of me, but now there were people that were older and more talented singers than me.

I sighed. I had to let my feelings out. I began to play my guitar; it was easier than the piano, especially as the piano was on the other side of the room.

"This song's called 'No Air'." I smiled, looking up.

_(AN: Lucy, __**Nate**__, __**Both**__)_

"_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

_If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh."_

I looked up and noticed Nate coming towards me, making me gulp again.__

_**"I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand**___

But how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air  
No air, air **_  
_No air, air  
No air, air."_

How did he know my song? It was romantic and amazing to sing with him, but he was the one who had ended our relationship.

"_**I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real**_

But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care

_So how do you expect me  
To live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air."**_

**Nate**

It felt so right singing with her again. It was just perfect and meant to be.

"_**No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air**_  
_No air, air  
No more  
There's no air, no air_

Ooohhhhh... 

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air_  
_**Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon' be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air**_

_**No air, air **_  
_No air, air  
No air, air_

_**No air.**__"_

The audience applauded, but I wasn't finished. "Lucy, Cesario, I love you."

I leant forwards and kissed her passionately, ignoring the gasps we were recieving.

I pulled away and noticed the envious look on Jack's face. Score!

_**Aww how sweet! Just peachy!**_


	8. Together

_**So, it's a shorter, but the last chapter was really really long! Teehee **_

_**Just peachy!**_

_**Credit for the last chapter (sorry I forgot):**_

_**We Rock- Camp Rock Cast**_

_**Can't Have You- Jonas Brothers (of course)**_

_**The Man who can't be moved- The Script**_

_**No air- Jordin Sparks ft. Chris Brown (haha she called Russell Brand a slut.. totally deserved it!)**_

_**Anyways, heres this chapter!**_

Chapter Eight

**Lucy**

I kissed Nate back, before hearing my dad clear his throat. I had forgotten he was there. "I love you too."

Girls groaned, making me giggle. We walked off of the stage and Tess walked on.

"That was totally gross, I know." She sighed. "But, I am going to entertain you all with a Tess Tyler original."

She turned on her music and began to sing.

"_Tell me baby in the night do you think of me?  
When you open up your eyes am I there?  
I is standing by my window when I'm asleep  
Why you quiet when you know that I'm near?_

_You know I love you  
You thought I would leave you  
But baby I've got you still  
You think you want to be by yourself don't you?  
But baby you never will_

_If this is love  
Then I don't wanna know what isn't  
I won't say another word  
If this is love  
Then I'm about to hit on this  
Were both going to get hurt if this is love  
If this is love, yeah_

_Are you picturing me lying across your bed?  
Are you thinking you were wrong to hurt me?  
I forgive you, I'll forget everything you said  
You will love, and you will not desert me_

_You think I'm crazy  
I'm not I'm your baby  
I promise I'll always be  
You think eventually this too will pass  
But I promise I'll never leave  
If this is love  
Then I don't wanna know what isn't  
I won't say another word  
If this is love  
Then I'm about to hit on this  
Were both going to get hurt if this is love  
If this is love, if this is love_

_Baby, baby if this is love  
I don't know what I'm gonna do  
Don't know what I'm gonna do  
Baby, baby if this love I will not accept it and will not if this is_

_If this is love  
Then I don't wanna know what isn't  
I won't say another word  
If this is love  
Then I'm about to hit on this  
Were both going to get hurt if this is love_

_Then I don't wanna know what isn't, oh yeah  
I won't say another word  
If this is love  
Then I'm about to hit on this  
Were both going to get hurt if this is love  
If this is love, if this is love  
Yeah. "_

The audience applauded and Tess winked at my cousin, making him shudder.

"Can I talk you you?" Nate asked, looking nervous.

"Erm.. sure." I smiled, taking his hand and following him down the stairs and outside.

The moonlight shone down and it was a little cold, so he draped his jacket over my shoulders.

I smiled. "So, what did you want to tell me, handsome?"

"Well.. I..." He looked nervous. I undid my necklace and slipped the ring off and onto his ring finger.

"Where it belongs." I smiled and he smiled back. "I love you and you can tell me anything, okay?"

"Well I went to the hospital today and I didn't feel great so the doctor took some tests." He took my hands in his.

My heart thudded against my chest. "Oh my gosh, are you okay!?"

"I... I have type 1 diabetes." He looked down, but I tucked my finger under his chin and lifted it up, planting a kiss on his lips.

"Hey, it's okay. We can get through this."

He smiled. "Really?"

"Well, let's face it... we've been through a lot together and you needed the attention at some point." I giggled.

"Thanks. So, we'll do this."

"Together."

"Together."

_**Aww, peachy! That's my catchphrase at the mo!**_

If this is love- The Saturdays


	9. Pinup rockstar

_**I am so sorry about the update delay, but things have been hectic. I had to write my English language coursework, advising Year 11s about their time at college next year, as well as write an essay on a film called "Don't Look now" for Film Studies. I've even had to do some drawing for Graphics and quiz my family for Pyschology! Life is hectic!**_

_**On top of that, me and my friends, who form the Jellybeans had an outstanding film we made to upload, so that's now up. Check our music videos out at:**_

_**www. bebo. com /thejellybeans-x (make sure you remove the spaces.)**_

_**I recommend us and so do hot new band, Rich Kids, who I met outside the Jonas Brothers concert.. they've recommended songs and say they love what we have so far... and they want updates! This could be the beginning of a beautiful friendship...**_

_**Of course, we are willing to be in a music video of theirs, if asked!**_

_**  
So here we go, and I am sorry if this isn't great but writer's block is getting to me...**_

_**And I am going to watch the Paul O'Grady show being filmed in fifteen days.. yay, I hope someone good is on!**_

Chapter Nine

**Mitchie**

I zipped up my black suede boots as Caitlyn tied her converses. Lucy was still in her bedroom.

"Lu, come on! We have to get our timetables now or we'll be late to class!" I called her.

"Okay, I'm ready." She slipped on her black pumps, wearing black knee-high socks this time.

We walked over to reception and picked up our timetables. I smiled, picking mine up. "What have you guys got?"

Caitlyn snatched the timetable off of me and looked at Lucy's and hers, comparing. "We are all together for everything except vocals and hip-hop."

"Not hip-hop!? That sucks!" Lucy groaned.

Caitlyn gave me back my timetable. "I have music production when Mitchie has vocals ... and Mitchie has hip-hop with me when Lu has vocals.. weird."

I looked at my timetable:

_Monday_

_9-10.30 - Vocals_

_10.30-11- Break_

_11-12.30- Hip-hop_

_12.30- 2pm- Lunch_

_2-3.30- Wardrobe_

_3.30-4pm- Tutorial_

_Tuesday_

_9-10.30 - Instrument practice_

_10.30-11- Break_

_11-12.30- Vocals_

_12.30- 2pm- Lunch_

_2-3.30- Textiles_

_3.30-4pm- Mathematics_

_Wednesday_

_9-10.30 - Hip-hop_

_10.30-11- Break_

_11-12pm- Mathematics_

_12.30- 2pm- Lunch_

_2-3.30- Textiles_

_3.30-4pm- Nothing_

_Thursday_

_9-10.30 - Instrument practice_

_10.30-11- Break_

_11-12.30- Hip-hop_

_12.30- 2pm- Lunch_

_2-3.30- Wardrobe_

_3.30-4pm- English_

_Friday_

_9-10.30 - Drama_

_10.30-11- Break_

_11-12.30- Vocals_

**Lucy**

I put my songbook into my bag and smiled as I walked into my vocals class. I groaned when I spotted the "Mrs Connect 3" wannabes.

My Aunt walked in with a smile. "Well, looks like you're all here."

"All?" I replied, feeling confused. Surely it wasn't just the four of us.

"Yes, you girls are my most intimate class, as I believe you have a lot of potential and I wanted you to learn from someone special."

"What?" I raised an eyebrow.

I recognised him straight away; his scruffy, straight brunette hair and his sky blue eyes. It was teenage rockstar, Joe Black. Back home, I owned his two albums and used to have posters of him from my magazines, decorating my wall; having Connect Three was weird, as it was like Shane was in my room!

"Hey, girls." He smiled.

"Argh, I wanted Shane or Nate." Kelly, one of the girls, groaned.

I frowned; that was disrespectful. "Hey, Joe." I smiled.

"So, what are your names?"

"Kelly." She sighed.

"Sophie."

"Emily."

"Lucy." I smiled.

"Any of you write your own songs?" He asked, looking hopeful.

I raised my hand, shyly. "Just a few, but they need improving."

"Care to give us a preview?" He sat down and I stood up. This was really weird.

"_I wanna get back to the old days_

_When the phone would ring_

_And I knew it was you_

_I wanna talk back and get yelled at_

_Fight for nothing, like we used to_

_Oh, kiss me like you mean it_

_Like you missed me, cause I know that you do_

_I wanna get back, get back, with you."_

The class applauded, including Joe.

"That was amazing!" He chimed.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"You should have gotten a record deal a long time ago!"

_**Will update tomorrow!**_


	10. I'm Ready

_**Wow, things have been hectic and I have such bad writers block! Oh well, it's worth a try... I will try to update more but I'm juggling with two stories (please read my "Just friends" story featuring the Jonas Brothers) and I have been getting so much college work!**_

_**Guess who's signed up for team jonas... ME! Add me "coopsx" if you wish!**_

_**I'm totally annoyed because I booked tickets for the Paul O'Grady show in like 12 days time and I could have booked tickets for the show next week, where the Jonas Brothers are on- I only found out when it was too late. Hopefully, as they are in England for three days, they will sort something out for Friday as I have no college! I have written to Paul asking for autographs though, so fingers crossed!**_

Chapter Ten

**Lucy**

The class applauded, including Joe.

"That was amazing!" He chimed.

"Really?" I raised my eyebrows in shock.

"You should have gotten a record deal a long time ago!"

Did my ex-idol really just say that? I had always loved his songs and his unique voice, plus he was really hot, so he had been my idol for most of my teenage life; he was only a few months older than me.

"What!?" I gasped, trying to contain my excitement.

"My record deal would be very interested in you." He smiled, making me blush.

"What about us!" Kerry, one of the blondes, moaned.

"Let's see what you've got." He signalled to the front of the classroom, so they stood up and walked in that direction as I sat down. My heart was pounding against my chest. This was so amazing.

The three girls sang away, but I wasn't listening. I was in my dreamworld.

The bell rung, waking me from my daydream.

"See you all tomorrow." My Aunt smiled as I gathered up my belongings and left the room, following the blonde clones; they were going to be great friends with Tess.

"Hey, Lucy, wait up!" Joe ran up behind me as I walked down the path towards the dining hall.

"Oh, hey." I smiled, as he walked beside me.

He handed me my songbook. "You won't want to forget this."

"Oh, thanks." I quickly put the book in my bag. "I have no idea what I'd do without it!"

"Your songs are really good and your voice is amazing."

"Thanks." I could feel myself blushing a little, but I shrugged it off.

"You know, my label is looking for some fresh talent and I think they'd love you."

"Really?" I gasped for what must have been the hundreth time of the day.

"Yeah, really. I will give them a call later, if you're willing to sing a song or two for them."

"That would be awesome! Thank you so much!" I found myself hugging him discretely.

**Nate**

I raised an eyebrow when I spotted Lucy hugging my enemy; Joe Black. He had always tried to be better than me at everything, which had lasted as far as I could remember; we had known each other from a young age. He had tried to take my spot in Connect 3, and would have succeeded if Joan Gray hadn't intervened, and now he was trying to take away my girlfriend.

"Hey, dude, you're practically green!" Shane sniggered as Mitchie walked over to him.

"Shut up." I hissed, walking over to Lucy.

"Nate!" She smiled, running over and hugging me.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you okay?" I kissed her passionately, not caring who was watching. When she pulled away I noticed Joe's jaw drop; score!

"I'm perfect." She smiled.

"I know, which is why I gave you a promise ring." I kissed her hand, watching Joe in the corner of my eye; now who was green with envy?

"Lucy, I'll see you around. I better get you this record deal." Joe smiled and walked off, as Lucy shrieked with joy. I covered my ears.

"Sorry." She apologised.

"Not a problem." I smiled; at least she was happy.

"I have a surprise for you later." She grinned.

"Really?" I raised an eyebrow, suggestively.

"We might as well celebrate. My room at nine?"

"You're breaking college rules!" I gasped, teasing her.

"Not that you mind." She replied, flirtaciously, before disappearing towards her next class.

What was the big surprise?

**Mitchie**

Lucy sat down humming to herself, when we had returned to the dorm after dinner.

"What's up with you smiley?" I laughed, as Caitlyn fiddled around on her laptop.

"Guess who's getting a record deal!"

"Really?!" I shrieked, running over to hug her. "Congrats Lu!"

"That's really great!" Caitlyn joined in, before returning her attention to her laptop.

"Mitchie, can I borrow you a minute?" Lucy sounded nervous.

"What's up?" I asked as I followed her into her room.

"I want to do it." She blushed.

"What?"

"Have sex... with Nate..." Her face was now crimson.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure? He's not pressuring you, is he?"

"Of course not... I definitely think I'm ready." She smiled.

"I sound like my mom." I giggled. "As long as you're sure."

"I am... I need some help..." She stood up and walked over to her cupboard. "I want it to be perfect, you know?"

"I understand. I mean, me and Shane nearly did it the other day and I am so glad we didn't! I don't know if I can wear this anymore!" I looked down at my purity ring.

"Well you two always seem to passionate and I have no experience in anything!" She sighed.

"It doesn't matter... as long as you love Nate then everything will be fine."

"Really?" She smiled.

"Really. Now what did you want help with?"

**Shane**

Nate sat in his room, staring into space.

"Dude, have you taken your medication?" I asked, walking inside his bedroom.

"Yes." He grumbled.

"What's up?"

"I hate surprises."

"You always have." I laughed. "Lucy not told you what it is then?"

"No, she's too stubborn." He folded his arms and pouted.

"Geeze, why are you so grumpy? It's probably good news or a good surprise or something!"

"Mitchie what are you doing here!?" Jason gapsed from the living room.

"Mitchie's here!" I gasped, running out of the room. I ran back again. "Dude, it's gone nine so get your butt over to the girl's dorms!"

**Lucy**

I lit my final candle as Caitlyn disappeared out of the door. Perfect. The room had a healthy glow and the candles smelt nice, as did the rose petals. I tied my silk dressing gown around me, over my lacy underwear and sighed. This was it. One of the biggest moments of my life.

I felt my heart, but it wasn't racing and I felt pretty calm. I was definitely ready for this. I heard a knock at the door.

**Joe**

I knocked at Lucy's door, a bottle of champagne in my hand. I smiled when I heard footsteps; I just hoped I wasn't interrupting any girly pillow fights or make-overs.

I raised an eyebrow when Lucy opened the door in a silk dressing gown, with clearly just her underwear on underneath.

"What are you doing here!?" She shrieked.

"I came to say you have the record deal." I smiled, checking her out; wow, she was sexy... too sexy for Nate!

"I do! That's awesome!" She jumped up and down, before remembering how she was dressed. "You'd better go."

"It's not curfew yet." I pulled the bottle of champagne out from behind my back. "And I thought we could celebrate."

"She's already got celebrating plans." Nate appeared, smiling. He snatched the champagne off of me. "I'll take that."

**Nate**

I tried my best not to gawp and Lucy but it was so difficult. I walked into her dorm, checking her out as I passed.

"See ya around." Lucy grinned, closing the door in Joe's disappointed face. She turned to face me. "Well, hello there."

"Hello." I raised an eyebrow, smiling, but then she playfully hit me.

"You might as well have just slobbered everywhere." She giggled.

"I'm sorry, but it's not my fault that you're attractive.. especially dressed like that." I walked over and kissed her passionately, before pulling away. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled and began to unbutton my shirt. "Let's celebrate."

"What did you have in mind?"

_**We all love saucyness... and I thought, seeing as everyone loves a jealous Nate, we would see more of his cute envy. Oooer.. Might update tomorrow as an amazing idea just struck.**_


	11. Embarassment

_**That was one saucy/kinky chapter, wasn't it!? Well more of that sort of thing was requested in this story and the previous, so I thought, why not?**_

_**As one fan of these stories once said, "Nate you little sex machine."**_

_**Lol. Some of this chapter made me giggle.**_

_**Oh, and I didn't mention ages before, so it might make more sense:**_

_**Mitchie- 18**_

_**Shane- recently 19**_

_**Jason- 19**_

_**Caitlyn- 18**_

_**Lucy- 18**_

_**Nate- 18, nearly 19**_

Chapter Eleven

**Nate**

I wrapped my arms tightly around the sleeping girl next to me and I sighed.

**Beep, Beep, Beep. **I jumped out of my skin, as did Lucy. Bloody alarm clock. I switched it off and groaned, before smiling at the naked girl beside me.

"Good morning beautiful." I kissed her forehead.

"Mornin'." She grumbled, obviously not a morning person. "Argh, I wish it was the weekend."

"Me too. I think your alarm clock just gave me a heart attack."

"We'd better get up. You can use the shower first." She smiled, shifting about in her bed.

"Okay." I kissed her quickly on the lips, grabbed my boxers and left the bedroom. That was one heck of a night.

**Caitlyn**

I walked out of the bathroom, buttoning up my cardigan. I looked around the living room and couldn't spot the hairdryer.

"Ahh!" I shrieked when Nate emerged from Lucy's room in just his boxers; he had stayed the night!? Now I knew what Lucy's surprise had been!

"Shit!" He swore, wrapping his arms around himself. I let out a nervous giggle.

"Erm... hi."

"Hi...can I use-"

"The bathroom, sure." I signalled towards the door and he hurried inside the bathroom, locking the door behind him.

"What's up, Cat?" A sleepy Mitchie emerged from her bedroom, yawning. She tied her dressing gown around her waist.

"Did you know about Nate staying the night?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nope." She yawned. "Does it really matter?"

"Wait, did you know that Lucy was gonna sleep with him!?"

"Sorta." She shrugged, rubbing her eyes.

"How come no one tells me anything?" I sighed, sitting down.

"Does it really matter, it's not a big deal."

"It's a HUGE deal!" What did she mean it wasn't a big deal!?

"Okay, maybe it is, but Lucy was ready and Nate was too and they love each other."

"Why wasn't I told? I could've helped!" I folded my arms and pouted.

"You were busy yesterday and to be honest, did you want to help her pick out underwear?" Mitchie errupted into giggles at the end of her sentence, as did I.

"Nice."

"Exactly!"

"Mornin' guys." Lucy emerged from her bedroom in her nightie and dressing gown.

"I'd appreciate it that you told us next time Nate was sleeping over. It gave us both a heartattack!" I groaned.

"At least he was wearing his boxers!" Mitchie giggled.

"Hey, you didn't see it!" I threw a cushion at her, before looking at a smiling Lucy.

"He has a nice body." She said, dreamily.

"Hey, I don't want details! I've seen enough!" I covered my ears in protest.

**Lucy**

I giggled at Caitlyn's reaction; boy was I in a good mood this morning. I couldn't remember the last time I had been so happy.

"So, you look pleased with yourself." Mitchie smiled, a little more awake than before.

"It was perfect." I collapsed onto the sofa, dreamily. "Just as I'd always wanted."

"I'm glad." She smiled. "You have a nice healthy glow."

"What!? I do!" I jumped up and hurried over to the mirror.

"What's wrong?" Caitlyn asked.

"You don't think my Aunt will realise do you? She'd tell my dad and he would kill me!" I gasped; I didn't want another sex talk or to be made feel guilty.

"Look, if anyone asks, just mention the record deal. Afterall, that did contribute to your happiness." Mitchie giggled.

Nate opened the bathroom door, his hair wet and curly.

"Thank goodness you're dressed!" Mitchie sighed, making Nate blush.

"There's a hairdryer in my room." I nodded towards my bedroom.

"So that's where it is!" Caitlyn groaned.

"Shower is mine!" I ran over and locked myself in the bathroom before Mitchie could steal my slot.

"Hey!" She groaned, knocking on the door.

"Too slow." I giggled. This day was going to fly by, I hoped.

**Shane**

I passed Nate his rucksack and guitar as we walked over to the recording show, ready to rehearse; this was the time that most of the students had instrument practice, and, for us, it was a chance to write new songs and rehearse.

He walked beside me, humming to himself.

"Where is that bloody bee!?" Jason looked around frustrated, as we walked into our recording studio, shutting the door behind us.

"Dude, it's Nate!" I sighed.

"Nate's a bee?" He looked at our bandmate, confused.

"It's him humming!" I groaned, putting down my guitar. Nate just nodded his head to his song, clearly in some dreamworld. "Dude, hello? Earth to Nate!"

"Er.. what!?" He shook his head and looked up.

"You had fun last nigh then?" I laughed.

"It was amazing." He smiled.

"Okay, well no details! She's my cousin, remember!?"

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Okay, let's get to work before you go off to Lucy land again!"

**Lucy**

"Hey, girls." Joe said as I followed the three clones into the recording studio for our vocal lesson. "Lucy." He nodded at me, making me blush; I hoped he didn't still have images of me wearing practically nothing in his mind... I couldn't look him in the eye.

"Hey." I replied, looking down at my songbook.

"So, today, I would like us to work on breathing exercises. They are very important, not just with singing, but with everyday activites." He looked at me, so I looked away again. "If you'd all like to gather around the piano, we will start with Kerry."

"La, la, la, la, la, la." She worked her way up the scale, before her voice began to crack. "Oh, shit... I mean... crap... I-"

"Never mind. This is why it is important to warm up. Next."

The lesson dragged on and I couldn't help feel awkward. Soon, Kerry pulled me to one side, whilst Joe worked with the other two girls.

"What is up with you? You were smiling and were all dreamy in instrument practice and now you're just weird!" She whispered.

"I...er..."

"You slept with Nate, didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I gasped. Who had told her?

"Both you and Nate have been in fairyland all day and you practically melt when you see each other. It's obvious."

"Shit." I muttered under my breath.

"I won't tell anyone, okay? I promise." She smiled.

"Thanks." I sighed with relief.

"So what's with you at Joe?"

"He kinda turned up at my dorm yesterday with champagne..."

"He didn't catch you and Nate, did he!?" She gasped, trying to keep her voice low.

"No! No! No!" I watched her face become relieved. "But I opened the door and I was kinda..."

"Waiting for Nate? I gotcha!" She giggled. "What was Joe's reaction? It had to be priceless!"

"Well I screamed." I giggled too. "And he just stared at me."

"O-M-G!" She gasped, making me nervous.

"What!?" I looked over at Joe and then back to Kerry. "What!?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Just spill!"

"I think Joe fancies you."

_**Dun dun dun! Some of this made me giggle so much; a random giggle attack- luckily, my parents weren't around to witness it!**_


	12. Surprises aren't always sweet

_**Cliffhangers are my specialty.. I sent a band, The Rich Kids, one of my songs and they put some music to the first verse for me! O-M-G! They also said I was really talented..**_

_**I feel special!**_

_**Sorry this chapter is shorter, but I wanted to keep you guys entertained with a cliffhanger.. a pretty good one too!**_

Chapter Twelve

"O-M-G!" Kerry gasped, making me nervous.

"What!?" I looked over at Joe and then back to Kerry. "What!?"

"I don't know how to say this..."

"Just spill!"

"I think Joe fancies you."

**One month later...**

**Lucy**

"Lucy, I hear that you have an excellent voice." John Smith, head of _Hot Tunes America _said, as I fiddled with my promise ring. Connect 3 were away in Europe, promoting their new CD with my Aunt; my dad was currently in charge of the college. Now, I was sitting with Joe Black's manager, John, discussing my voice.

"Well, I'm not so sure." I shrugged, modestly.

"Let's see what you've got."

I picked up my guitar and began to play.

"_No matter what you say about love  
I keep coming back for more  
Keep my hand in the fire  
Sooner or later, I'll get what I'm asking for_

_No matter what you say about life  
I learn every time I bleed  
That truth is a stranger  
Soul is in danger, I gotta let my spirit be free_

_To admit that I'm wrong  
And then change my mind  
Sorry but I have to move on  
And leave you behind_

_I can't waste time so give it a moment  
I realise, nothing's broken  
No need to worry 'bout everything I've done  
Live every second like it was my last one  
Don't look back at a new direction  
I loved you once, needed protection  
You're still a part of everything I do  
You're on my heart just like a tattoo_

_Just like a tattoo, I'll always have you  
I'll always have you, I'll always have you_."

John waved his arms in the air, signalling for me to stop. Joe applauded and smiled at me, making me blush; I hadn't forgotten what Kerry had said, nor that he had seen me in my underwear.

"Wow, kid, you weren't kidding." He patted Joe on the back, before turning to face me. "Welcome to _Hot Tunes America_ Lucy!"

"Really!? Thank you!" I gasped, running over and shaking his hand. "I can't believe it!"

"It's not going to be easy, but I think we should record your first single next week and to get noticed, it should be a duet... with Joe."

"What!?" I gapsed.

"You want to get noticed and what better way than to sing with every girl's favourite rockstar!" John smiled. "I will be back next Saturday!"

**Mitchie**

I felt bad for Lucy. She had been pissed off all day about singing a duet and Nate was in England with Shane and Jason; of course, I missed Shane, but we had been a bit distant recently.

It was 6am when I was woken by the slamming of the bathroom door for the third day in a row. I jumped out of bed and knocked on the door.

"Just me." Lucy croaked.

"Lu, this is the third day in a row. Are you okay?" I knocked.

"Just fine." I heard her say before she began to cough up the contents of her stomach. I pushed open the door and knelt beside her, scooping her hair away from the vomit.

"Maybe you should go to the doctors." I suggested as she threw up again.

"It's probably just food poisoning." She shrugged. "I'll be fine in a minute."

Then an alarm went off in my head. "Lu, when was your last period?"

"I...I can't remember." She threw up again, before wiping her mouth with some tissue. "Oh, shit!" She had read my mind.

"You guys did use protection, right!?"

"Of course we did! Oh, shit, my dad's gonna kill me!" She sat up and her eyes filled with tears. "This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"I know." I hugged her. "Look, we can get through this."

Lucy put her hand on her stomach. "How the fuck am I gonna tell Nate!? He comes home tomorrow and I don't want this sort of pressure on him!"

"We don't know if you're pregnant, yet. Look, get dressed and we can go to a chemist and get a test, okay?"

She nodded, looking petrified. "Please don't tell anyone, not even Cat."

"Okay, I promise."

**Joe**

Lucy walked past me, looking nervous and pale. "Hey, are you okay?"

"Go away." She grumbled, putting her hands in her pockets.

"Look, we've gotta start this duet!" I grabbed her shoulder and she turned around, shrugging my hand away.

"I'm busy." She hissed.

"This is about Nate, right?"

"I'm just in a bad mood. Look, there's somewhere I've gotta be, okay?" She turned around and began to walk away.  
"Well, can we meet in the recording studio after lessons?"

"Yeah, whatever."

**Lucy**

Mitchie and I stared at the shelves of pregnancy tests.

"Which one?" I groaned, looking at them all. A single tear rolled down my cheek.

"I don't know." She sighed, searching the shelves. "How about this one? They talk about it on the adverts."

"Lucy?" A familiar voice said.

I jumped around and saw Meghann, from the hospital the other month, staring at me. "Erm...hi."

"What are you doing here?" She asked, smiling sweetly.

"Getting ladies stuff." I lied, walking over to the pads.

"Okay, well I better go. See you around!" She smiled and walked off.

"That was a close one." I sighed with relief.

"I think you'd better get this one." Mitchie handed me a test.

"Okay."

**Joe**

I walked into one of the studios, where Lucy was sitting and playing the piano.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side  
_

_When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now  
When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you._"

"Nice song." I smiled, making her jump.

"Can we just get this over with?"

I frowned, feeling hurt.

"I'm sorry, it's just been a tough day and I just wanna go to bed." She sighed.

"Okay, let's get to work."

**Lucy**

It was the next morning, and Mitchie and I had woken up early, so that I could take the test without Caitlyn around.

"Are you okay?" Mitchie gently knocked on the door.

"Yeah... it's done." I replied, opening the door. I put down the lid of the toilet seat and sat on it, Mitchie next to me.

"Now, all we can do is wait."

**Nate**

Our private jet took off.

"Say goodbye to England." Shane smiled, looking out of the window.

"Goodbye England. I will miss you." Jason sniffed.

"Dude, what's wrong with you?" I groaned, sipping at my tea. The steward handed us each a copy of today's paper, _Ontario Daily. _

I skimmed through it, looking for some interesting news, stopping on the gossip section.

**CONNECT 3 SOON TO BE CONNECT 4?**

I followed the headline down to the picture; Lucy buying a pregnancy test. I spat out my coffee, feeling sick.

"Oh, shit!"

_**What a wonderful cliffhanger.. hahaha! I am amusing! Please review otherwise you may never find out what happens!**_


	13. If looks could kill

_**Wow that cliffhanger sure kept you guys on the edges of your seats.. I am brilliant.**_

_**Jonas Brothers are in the UK Wednesday and Thursday but they aren't doing any signings! I am still kicking myself about the Paul O'Grady show! Argh... well as a member of Team Jonas, I hope I can meet them one day...**_

_**  
WARNING: There is a lot of swearing in this chapter, which is why it is rated T... i haven't put this much swearing in it before.**_

_**And I promise there will be more SMITCHIE soon.. just once I sort this storyline out.**_

_**I just learnt some of the dance for "Start the party" and it's given me a gross bruise on my knee... ah, but it's worth it!**_

Chapter Thirteen

**Lucy**

"Time's up." Mitchie looked nervous, but probably not as bad as I did. I took a deep breath and looked at the test. No red cross. Not pregnant.

"I'm not pregnant!" I sighed with relief, jumping up and down.

"I am so glad!" Mitchie hugged me. "Don't ever scare me or yourself like that again!"

"I'm gonna be more careful, don't worry." I smiled. Now Nate didn't ever have to know...

**Nate**

"Oh, shit!"

Jason threw me a box of tissues to wipe the spilt coffee of off myself.

"What the fuck did you do!?" Shane hissed, looking at the newspaper article.

"I...I..."

"Get outta here! You knocked up my cousin!" His eyes were full of hatred. "You fucked up her life!"

I stood up and walked over to one of the bedrooms, locking myself inside. I hated myself right now. Shane was right. I had screwed up Lucy's life.

**Mitchie**

Bang. We heard the door open, hitting the wall behind it.

"What the fuck!?" Caitlyn shrieked running past the bathroom. "Oh... hi Brown."

"What does he want?" Lucy rolled her eyes and walked into the living room. I followed her.

"Care to explain this!?" Brown threw _Ontario Daily_ at Lucy, and she dropped it, after giving me enough time to scan the page.

"Shit." She mutttered.

"You bet! What the fuck have you done to yourself!?"

Caitlyn picked up the article and gasped; I gulped, afterall, I had never seen Brown so angry.

"Nothing!" She shrieked, tears running down her cheeks.

I yawned, as it was still way too early in the argument.

"You're fucking pregnant! You're throwing your life away!" Brown hissed.

"I'm not pregnant! It was a false alarm, okay!?"

"Well there shouldn't be false alarms!" His eyes well full of rage and Lucy was sobbing. I had to do something.

"Brown, she and Nate really love each other and if something would have happened, then they would have handled it correctly. She feels bad enough without you shouting at her!" I shouted, making Brown stare at me. Great.

"She's just my little girl and it scares me!"

"She's not a little girl anymore. She's eighteen, which makes her an adult." I raised an eyebrow.

"I guess you're right." He sighed, before frowning at Lucy. "Please be more careful.. and you might wanna clear this up with the press!"

Brown walked out of the door, closing it gently behind him.

"Fucking hell!" Lucy collapsed onto the sofa, sobbing, so I walked over and put my arm around her. "Thanks Mitchie."

"What are friends for?" I smiled.

"Sharing secrets with each other." Caitlyn hissed, glaring at us.

"Cat, I'm sorry, it's just we didn't want to advertise the problems." I apologised, but she still looked angry.

"Mitchie wasn't even meant to find out, Cat.. I was just too scared to tell you and I didn't want to rope you into my problems." Lucy sniffed.

"I wish you guys wouldn't be so secretive. I'm one of your best friends too, and I just feel so left out. You've all got boyfriends, you're getting close with them and you're keeping secrets from me. I'm having a shower." She disappeared into the bathroom.

Caitlyn was right. We had been leaving her out, a little. She needed a boyfriend and I had one in mind...

**Shane**

"Where's Nate?" My mom walked into her living area.

"He has a lot of thinking to do." I mumbled.

"Yeah, Lucy's pregnant." Jason replied, casually, before putting in his headphones to listen to his IPod.

"What!?" My aunt gasped.

I threw her the newspaper article. "He's just gone and screwed up Lucy's life."

"Shane." My mom frowned. "Don't be so harsh. I'm sure it was a mistake and they both must feel awful. Give him a break."

"Whatever."

My mom stood up and knocked on Nate's bedroom door.

**Nate**

"What!?" I hissed, unlocking the door to see Joan standing in the doorway. "Want to shout at me aswell?"

"I was going to be nice, but you can forget it if you don't drop that attitude." She closed the door and sat down on one of the armchairs.

"Sorry." I mumbled. The seatbelt sign turned on, so we both fastened our seatbelts.

"You did use protection, didn't you?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Of course we did! Argh, this was never meant to happen!" Tears were stinging my eyes.

"I know. Nate, you're like another son to me and you've helped Shane so much. I am willing to help you both through this."

"Thanks." I tried to smile, but I just couldn't. I was eighteen and in eight months time, I would be a nineteen-year-old father. I wasn't ready.

I jumped as the plane hit the runway.

"Now, when we get to camp, we are going to discuss this. I don't mind if you miss your lessons, as this is important, okay?"

"Thanks, Joan." I unfastened my seatbelt, picked up my rucksack and walked into the living area.

"Still alive then?" Shane hissed, making me feel sick.

"Shane, shut up now." Joan stood up for me. "Come on boys, let's go."

We walked off to jet, along a path, surrounded by thousands of journalists and photographers. This was all I needed.

"Nate, is it true you got your girlfriend of two months pregnant?"

"Is she keeping the baby?"

"Are you getting married?"

"I advise you all to keep your mouths shut, or you will be hearing from Mr Jones' lawyer." Joan smiled, and a silence took over; the flashes of cameras still continued and by the time we were in the limo, I was practically blind. This limo ride would have been quick, lasting ten minutes, but I knew it was going to last a lifetime.

**Joe**

I still couldn't believe the newspaper article I had read, and clearly no one else at the college could either. Even Lucy's ex, Jack, was glaring at her as she entered the dining hall for breakfast. She quickly put down her tray and rushed out, to avoid the hundreds of eyes burning a hole in her.

I ran outside after her. "Lucy, are you okay?"

"Come to shout at me too, have you?" She hissed, walking towards her dorm.

"Look it's not your fault." I grabbed her shoulder and turned her around.

"I'm not pregnant, okay!?" She snapped.

"That's great news!" I smiled.

"It would be if everyone would quit bitching about me."

Her phone began to ring and she sighed. "Now John Smith is gonna fucking shout at me."

I laughed at her use of language; she never struck me as a girl that would swear.

"Yeah... I am not pregnant, okay!?... I know this has screwed things up... yeah... okay, I'll see you then." She hung up her phone and yawned. "Great, I have a press conference at three, to clear this all."

"Well, surely that's a good thing?"

She wiped her eyes, making sure she didn't smudge her make-up. "I guess." She looked at her watch. "Shit, Nate's gonna be here soon. I better go clean myself up."

"Rehearsals at six?" I asked, hoping she hadn't forgotten.

"Sure, see you then."

**Nate**

I put my suitcase in my bedroom, in the Connect 3 dorm, listening to the conversation in the living room.

"Shane! I've missed you so much!" Mitchie squealed.

"I've missed you too, babe."

I walked through the living room, ignoring the couple smooching.

"Hey, Nate." Mitchie smiled, but I just closed the door and walked over to Lucy's dorm.

I knocked on the door.

"Come in!" I heard Caitlyn shout.

"Hey, Cat." I replied, feeling nervous.

"Hey, Nate." She stood up. "Lucy, Nate's here! See you guys later!" She walked past me and into the corridor, closing the door behind her.

Lucy walked out of her bedroom in blue skinny jeans, a pink gypsy top and a purple shrug. I hadn't forgotten how beautiful she was.

"Hey." She smiled.

"Hey." I replied, sitting down on the sofa. "How are you?"

"Alright, I guess." She shrugged, sitting next to me. "What about you?"

"Same." I could feel the awkwardness, which was something I really hated. I took her hands in mine. "Lucy I really love you and I've missed you so much."

"I love you too." She had slightly red eyes, so I knew she had been crying.

I had no idea what to say. "I...er... I saw the paper... and I'm here for you... I promise."

"I'm not pregnant." She said, making me smile.

"Really!?" I sighed with relief.

"Yes, really. Although I might as well be, seeing as everyone is bitching about me."

"I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead.

"Don't worry about it. I've got a press conference to clear it all later... and talk about my new single."

"New single!? That's great! I am so proud of you!" I cuddled her, and she put her head on my shoulder.

"It would be if I didn't have to sing it with Joe Black."

"What!?"

"It's the only way the manager said I would get noticed.. don't worry, I will never duet with him after this!" She laughed, before looking at the clock. "I've gotta go to the doctors."

"Why?" I was puzzled; she did say she wasn't pregnant, right?

"Just a check-up really." She shrugged, putting on her beige suede boots.

"Want me to come to?"

"So we can make another headline? I don't think that's a good idea." She giggled.

"Yeah, you're right. Are you gonna be okay on your own?"

"She's got us." Mitchie posed in the doorway, as did Caitlyn. Both girls errupted into giggles.

"Woah, that was weird." I laughed.

"Call us freaks, but that's just the way we roll." Lucy giggled as we walked out of the door. She kissed me goodbye, before locking up her room. That gave me inspiration for a song...

**Lucy**

The doctor raised an eyebrow when I walked into her office, Caitlyn and Mitchie following me. "Ah, I saw you in the paper this morning."

"Don't look at me.. I'm not pregnant." I raised my eyebrows.

"That test was for a friend." Mitchie smiled, covering for me.

"Yeah, a stupid friend of ours." Caitlyn nodded in agreement.

"Okay.. so what is the problem, Miss Cesario?" She opened my file on the computer.

"Well.. I feel sick and sometimes I am sick.." I ran a hand through my hair. "And my period's late."

"Has anything been worrying you, recently?"

"Hmm..." I thought for a moment, before it struck me. "Well, I have to record my first single this weekend, with a boy who is my boyfriend's enemy."

"I am going to put this down to stress." The doctor pushed her glasses up from her nose. "When were you last sick?"

"Yesterday, but it has happened the last few days."

"Well, make sure you eat and drink plenty. Take time to just breathe and relax and you should be fine. If the symptoms continue, return to me and I will prescribe you with something."

"Thank you, doctor." I shook her hand and we left the room. Then my stomach began to hurt. "Ouch."

"Lu, are you alright?" Mitchie looked concerned.

"Well I think one of those symptoms just sorted itself out."

**Joe**

John had invited me to the press conference, as well, to answer some questions about Lucy before she arrived.

"What is it like working with a girl who was probably a fan of yours?"

"Well, Lucy, is really easy to work with. Working with another girl, who was an obsessive, screaming fan would be really difficult." I laughed.

"How do you feel about todays headline involving her and Nate from Connect 3?"

"They are dating, and I won't deny that. I also know that they're really close, but that headline is a load of rubbish. Lucy is not that stupid." I replied, simply.

"So, you think you know her pretty well then?"

"Well the month has flown by and I'm learning more about her each day. She's really talented and beautiful, so I think she will be a huge hit."

"Is it difficult singing a love song with someone you aren't dating?"

"Not really, because we do both have feelings for each other."

_**Dun dun dun! What do you think? Interesting? I've got homework to do now.. argh... but I might update later!**_


	14. The end?

_**Lol all the insulting comments about Joe.. poor boy.. he looks like Richard Fleeshman, if any of you know who that is.. and, I guess, apart from the lies, he sorta is Richy Fleeshman!**_

_**I'm now over half-way through the "Start the party" dance, which is pretty good, considering I'm not a dancer...**_

_**  
I'm hoping for a Paul O'Grady miracle.. please Paul!! Come on, they're on it tomorrow.. yes in England tomorrow and I am stealing them so you Americans are never getting them back! Muahahahahahaha!**_

Chapter Fourteen

**Lucy**

I took a deep breath, checking my hair before making my appearance. This press conference meant everything. This would gain fans and haters, clear my name and set off my career. Then it hit me. Who had been in the pharmacy with me and Mitchie? Meghann. She was obviously behind it.

"Now, our newest discovery, who Joe actually discovered, with be answering questions." John Smith nodded at me and I walked onto the stage. "Lucy Cesario, everyone."

The cameras flashed and hands of journalists flew up. I gulped. "Hey, everyone."

"We've seen the papers. Are you pregnant with Nate Jones' baby?"

I knew it was coming and it hit me like a ton of bricks. Joe patted me on the pack, to comfort me. Then I had an idea. "Actually, the test was for a friend of mine. You see, Meghann, I am not mentionning surnames, wasn't very careful. I did tell her to watch her back!" I smiled.

"That explains a lot." A journalist began to scribble notes down, and I noticed some video-cameras recording me. In your face Meghann!

"How long have you been dating Nate from Connect 3?"

I smiled and fiddled with my promise ring. "Nearly three months. We were friends first, and I think that's a key to a sucessful relationship."

"Is that an engagement ring on your finger?"

Was my ring that obvious? "Actually, it's just a promise ring from Nate."

"Do you think this is true love?"

"I think so. Everyone has a special someone out there somewhere; it's just a case of finding them." I smiled.

"So, how do you feel about your duet with Joe?"

"He's really great and it's awesome to work with someone who used to be plastered on my bedroom walls." I regretting saying it straight away; that came out wrong. "I...mean...I...erm."

"Did you find him attractive?"

Shit, I had dug myself a hole. "Well everyone has good parts about them... I don't, personally find him attractive anymore, but I'm sure lots of other girls do."

Anymore? What was I doing.. soon, I would have dug myself back to Australia!

"Any ideas for your music video, yet?"

"Actually yes, but that's a surprise." I just wanted to end the conference. I had cleared the pregnancy scare, but dug myself a big hole anyway. What was wrong with me?

"Thank you for your questions." Joe said, closing the interview. He was saving me! "Remember to buy our single out next Monday."

**Three days later...**

**Joe**

Lucy sat down in the recording studio, looking nervous. I glared at Nate, who was outside, watching us carefully, with Mitchie, Caitlyn and Bethany.

"So, guys, first we are just gonna do a run-through with the mics and everything, so you're used to it." John smiled, before returning to stand in the booth with Lucy's friends.

"You okay?" I asked Lucy, as she fiddled with her promise ring.

"Just nervous, that's all." She shrugged.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." I put on my headphones, as did she, and the music started.

_(AN: Lucy, __**Joe, **__**both**_)

_"__That's much I love you  
That's how much I need you  
And I can't stand ya  
Most everything you do  
Make me wanna smile  
Can I not like you for awhile _

_**'Cuz you won't let me  
You upset me girl  
And then you kiss my lips  
All of a sudden I forget  
Can't remember what you did**_

_But I hate it...  
You know exactly what to do  
So that I can't stay mad at you  
For too long that's wrong_

_**But I hate it...  
You know exactly how to touch  
So that I don't want to fuss... and fight no more  
Said I despise that I adore you**_

_And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so _

_**And you completely know the power that you have  
The only one that makes me laugh**_

_Sad and it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right_

_**And I hate how much I love you girl  
I can't stand how much I need you  
And I hate how much I love you girl  
But I just can't let you go  
But I hate that I love you so**_

**One of these days maybe your magic won't affect me  
And your kiss won't make me weak  
But no one in this world knows me the way you know me  
So you'll probably always have a spell on me... **

_**Yeaahhh... Oohh... **_

**And I hate that I love  
You soooooooo!**

As much I love you  
As much as I need you  
As much I love you  
As much as I need you

_And I hate that I love you soooo  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
I can't stand how much I need ya  
And I hate how much I love you boy  
But I just can't let you go  
And I hate that I love you so_****

And I hate that I love you so... soo..."

I grinned at Nate, who was glaring at me through the window.

"Marvellous! Now, let's get that recorded!" John spoke through the microphone.

"Ready?" I asked Lucy, who now looked more confident.

"You bet."

**Shane**

We all hid behind chairs in the Jam studio, which we had booked for a private function; a surprise, congratulations party for Lucy, with our usual group, some new friends and family.

"Surprise!" We all jumped up and Lucy gasped.

"Oh my gosh!" She shrieked. "I'm so glad I put a nice dress on!"

"We wouldn't have let you come out in your sweats." Mitchie giggled; she looked prettier than usual in the red dress I had bought her back at camp, for "Burnin' up", the record which was still yet to be released.

"I need some champagne." My cousin smiled, before Nate handed her a glass. "It's been a tough week."

"You bet it has been." Uncle Brown grumbled, walking past me, gulping down his vodka.

The party had been on two hours, and I was dancing away with Mitchie. Then I noticed Nate looking confused.

**Nate**

I had never seen Lucy ever drink so much! This was her fourth glass of champagne and her words were beginning to slur. Was she okay?

"I hate him." She slurred, as I took the glass away from her. "What are you doing!?"

"Stopping you drinking. Come on, let's get you to bed." I pulled her towards the door.

"Only if you come with me." She giggled loudly, making the guests look at me.

"Don't think about it!" Brown glared at me. "We know what happened last time."

He was clearly drunk, again. No wonder Lucy had done this to herself.

"I'll go." Joe suggested.

"No way!" I hissed, dragging her out of the door.

"Ouch!" She squealed, rubbing her wrists. Had I really been holding them that hard?

"You're just hurting her!" Joe ran out after us.

"No I'm not! She's my girlfriend!" I hissed.

"Really!? Have you seen this!?" He threw a magazine at me.

_**Goodbye Nucy, hello Jucy.**_

The headline made me feel sick.

"What's that?" Lucy slurred.

"The end of our relationship."

_**Dun dun dun! Aren't I mean!?**_


	15. Leaving, never to come back?

_**Well the Jonas Brothers are back in the UK for today and tomorrow.. and I'm still angry with myself. I hope they get the letter I sent, along with Paul's email.. maybe I'll get a reply and an autograph? Or even better... a guitar! **_

_**Haha, who wants a Jonas clone (DNA from the guitar)? Currently I have Joe and my dear friend, Beth, has Nick, so Kevin is still up for grabs.. even though, they will be belly-buttonless.. however, a Joe will be up for grabs if I can nab the real one!**_

_**Muahahahahahaha!**_

_**You all hate cliffhangers, but they make me chuckle and get reviews like "Noooooooo" or "OMG" etc.**_

_**Keep up the reviews guys, you rock!**_

Chapter Fifteen

**Lucy**

I rubbed my head as I sat up in bed. I ached pretty much everywhere and my eyes stung from crying. I hoped that Nate breaking up with me had been a nightmare, but I knew it was reality. Why had I drunk so much? It clearly didn't help matters, nor did what I had said at the interview.. everything had just been twisted.

There was a knock at the door and Mitchie, Beth and Caitlyn walked in.

"How are you feeling, Lu?" Beth sat on my bed beside me.

"Shit." I mumbled, sipping at the coffee that Mitchie handed me.

"Why don't we have a nice, girly day?" Mitchie suggested, as I gulped down the coffee.

"I just want to be alone." I replied with a sigh.

"Are you sure?" Caitlyn raised an eyebrow. "We were going to head down to the spa in town."

"You girls go ahead. I just want to be alone." I stood up and walked out of my bedroom. "I need a shower."

**Nate**

It was a cold October morning, but I still sat in front of the lake, in one of the college gardens, staring into the water. I read through the magazine article again, shuddering when I read that both Lucy and Joe had feelings for each other.

I threw the magazine in the lake and looked at the promise ring on my ring-finger. It was meant to be forever, but it was already over. I pulled my guitar onto my lap and began to sing the song I had written to the girl I loved, but had never finished performing it on her birthday.

_"And I'll wait for her to come_

_'Cause she won't break my heart_

_Cause I know, she'll be, from Australia._

_She is so beautiful, she's my dream girl,_

_Lalala, lalala,_

_She's my dream girl."_

**Beth**

I sat down on the living room sofa and sighed; Mitchie and Caitlyn had gone to the spa, as they had already booked it, and I had decided I would stay and keep and eye on Lucy. She walked out of the bathroom, and faked a smile as she brushed her hair. She was dressed in her usual clothes, with her usual make-up, which was unusual as she wasn't really going anywhere.

I heard her slam something on the floor in her room, so I jumped up and ran inside; a suitcase.

"Lu, what are you doing?" I gasped.

"Leaving. I can't take this anymore!" She sniffed, throwing her belongings into her suitcase. "I'm going back to New York."

"You can't!"

"I'm getting bitched about and the guy I love hates me." A tear rolled down her cheek as her phone began to ring.

_"Now I'm speechless, over the edge, I'm just breathless, I never thought that I'd catch this lovebug again."_ Her Connect 3 ringtone sung.

"Shit." She broke down into tears, after hearing Nate's voice.

I picked up her phone. "It's Shane."

"Hey, Shane." She sniffed. "Yeah... I could be better... oh, okay... I need a favour... could you drive me to the airport later? I need to get outta here... thank you." She hung up the phone and I handed her a tissue.

"Please don't leave. What about Mitchie and Caitlyn?" I asked as she packed her clothes.

"They have each other and they'll be fine."

**Shane**

I kissed Mitchie passionately and we fell backwards onto my bed, but then I stopped. I had to tell her.

"Mitch?"

"Mmm." She kissed me again, snuggling up to me.

"Lucy's leaving."

"What!?" She gasped, sitting up.

"I'm sorry. She called earlier and I'm taking her to the airport this afternoon."

"But...but...why?" Mitchie looked worried.

"Well with everything that's been going on, she thinks it's the right thing to do."

"_We_ have to stop her!"

**Lucy**

I sat at the piano, playing the most recent song I had written.

"_I always needed time on my own  
I never thought I'd need you there when I cry  
And the days feel like years when I'm alone  
And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

I've never felt this way before  
Everything that I do reminds me of you  
And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor  
And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count the steps that you take  
Do you see how much I need you right now

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you

We were made for each other  
Out here forever  
I know we were, yeah  
All I ever wanted was for you to know  
Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul  
I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah

When you're gone  
The pieces of my heart are missing you  
When you're gone  
The face I came to know is missing too  
When you're gone  
The words I need to hear to always get me through the day and make it ok  
I miss you."

A tear ran down my cheek as I ended the song and I looked at my promise ring.

"That was an amazing song." Jack stood in the doorway.

"Yeah..well.." My voice quietened.

"I heard what happened. I'm sorry." He walked over and sat on the stool beside me.

"It's really not your fault. There's nothing left to be said."

"But this happened before, so maybe you'll get back together?" He put his arm around my shoulders.

"Not this time." I sniffed. "Why do the press have to fucking twist everything!?" I cried.

"Because that's how they get a story and cause a celebrity to break down... it just gets them more money."

"I'm leaving. Tonight."

"Don't run away because of a stupid guy, who doesn't know how lucky he is. I've already screwed up like that!"

"It's not just him.. it's everything.. the bitching, the rumours.. I can't take much more." I sniffed. "I'd better go and finish packing."

"Okay." He hugged me as I walked towards the door.

"And, Lucy?"

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Take care of yourself."

**Nate**

I sighed, taking off my promise ring before putting it back on my finger again. What was wrong with me?

"Dude, are you okay?" Jason asked, as Shane left our dorm.

"Do I look okay!?" I hissed.

"Look, you need to win her back. She's leaving." He said it so simply.

"What!?" I jumped up.

"She can't take anymore, man. It's too much."

"This is all my fault!" I sighed.

"Well then you need to apologise or she's gonna throw her whole life away, including her career."

"You're right."

"What?" He gasped.

"You're right.. for once, Jason, you are right."

**Lucy**

Shane placed my heavy suitcase in the trunk of his car. "Are you okay, 'cuz?"

"I guess." I sighed, hugging Mitchie goodbye. The three girls stood there, before walking back towards their dorm. I hated goodbyes.

Shane opened the car door for me.

"Wait!" A familar voice shouted. I sighed when I saw Nate running towards the car. "Don't leave."

For once, he didn't look that attractive; red rings and black bags under his eyes, his curls were messy and he was pale.

"I have to." I replied, simply.

"No you don't. I'm sorry, please don't leave because of me." He looked guilty.

"It's not just you." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"If I ran away everytime something went wrong, I probably would have been around the world by now!" He laughed. "We can't run everytime something bad happens."

"I guess."

"Please stay.. can't be just be friends? Like we were before?" Nate's eyes searched mine, and I wiped a tear from my cheek.

It was going to be difficult either way, but I didn't want to have to leave college or my career behind. "Just friends."

_**Did I make anyone cry? I'm sorry if I did, but it had to be done!**_


	16. Love letters

_**Guys was that chapter really sad enough to make you cry? I didn't, but maybe I'm just insensitive..**_

_**They were amazing on the Paul O'Grady the other day.. and really hot, as usual... I think I prefer Joe's hair light and fluffy to how he had it though (think Shane Gray style.). Anyone else think they looked a bit down? Maybe they got my letter and are upset that they have no time to meet me and Beth... I wish... they were probably just exhausted from touring Europe all week..**_

_**And rumour has it, Joe Jonas has broken up with Taylor Swift.. get in line ladies, he's all mine.. afterall, he said he loves girls with english accents.. Mmmm... Shoulder to cry on, Joe?**_

_**Argh I feel sick.. and tired.. and I'm fed up with arguing with my boyfriend.. it makes me swear like i've got tourettes!**_

_**Check out the girls outfits at: www.polyvore. com/ masquerade/set?id4022724 **_

_**But don't forget to remove the spaces!**_

Chapter Sixteen

_**Two weeks later... 30th October...**_

**Mitchie**

"Most of the freakin' masks have gone!" Caitlyn groaned as we walked into a fancy-dress shop.

"How can this happen!? It's a masquerade ball.. surely not every college or school is doing that for Halloween!?" I sighed, as we walked back into the street.

"Have you seen how many people are at college!?" Caitlyn sighed.

"I know a shop.." Lucy smiled. "I used to go in there with my grandma when I was younger. Masks and pretty dresses... it's great!"

I gasped as we walked into the beautiful shop, which had cloths and curtains draping across the walls and ceilings. "Wow."

"I thought you'd like it." Lucy smiled, walking over to a rack of dresses. "Check out the masks and accessories over there."

I spotted a dark purple dress. "Wow, this is gorgeous!"

Caitlyn sighed. "It's a little girly."

"Not for you Cat, for me!" I giggled, picking up my size and walking around the rest of the shop. Then I found the perfect dress for my friend. "What about this?"

I held up the black and purple dress; the top half was black with purple ribbons, tightening it like a corset, and the bottom half was a puffy black skirt with a purple edge. It was punk and definitely Caitlyn Gellar style.

"Oooh that's awesome!" She ran over and grabbed her size.

Lucy smiled, walking over to us, running a hand through her hair, which had darkened due to the weather; it was only a shade lighter than mine now. "Found something?"

"Yes." Both Caitlyn and I chorused with a smile.

"Me too." She held up a short red, strapless dress, which had ruffles at the bottom. "What do you think?"

"Oooh that's gorgeous." I smiled.

"Nate's really gonna regret breaking up with you." Caitlyn added, making Lucy frown.

"I want to have fun and forget about that. I don't want to mess up our friendship." She sighed, walking into a dressing room.

**Caitlyn**

My dress fitted perfectly. Now I just had to find a mask. I walked over to the accessories, looking at some of the masks. Some of them were so fancy and fluffy and girly that it was almost ridiculous. Then I spotted it. It was the same purple as my dress and had black gems around it.

"Well I'm sorted." I tried the mask on and admired myself in the mirror.

"This party's theme really is _Hidden Identity_." Lucy giggled, trying on loads of different masks. She put on a gold one, which had a floral pattern engraved.

"That's the one!" Mitchie smiled at our friend. "It totally suits you."

"Really?" She grinned, looking in the mirror. "Ha, I look really different."

Mitchie picked up a purple and gold mask, which had big purple feathers on one side. She tried it on and looked in the mirror. "Well it looks better on."

"Ladies I think we are sorted." Lucy smiled, walking over to the cashier.

**Lucy**

I put the last curler in my hair and walked into the living room, where Mitchie and Caitlyn were watching _Hot Tunes._

"They're about to announce number one!" Mitchie grinned as I sat next to her. My duet with Joe had been number one in the charts last week and I hadn't been excited. What was worse, was our music video, which had been released this week on the music channels.

_"And new singer Lucy Cesario has made another week at the top with her duet with Joe Black, 'Hate that I love you'. Here's their new music video." _The woman on hot-tunes smiled and I jut groaned.

"Aren't you happy, Lu?" Caitlyn asked.

"They're gonna show the bloody video!" I groaned, remembering the day we had filmed it.

_"Have you read the script outline, Lucy?" John asked me as my hair was curled and mascara was coated on my eyelashes. I felt really nervous._

_  
"Yes, I have." I sighed, watching my reflection._

_  
"So you know what you're doing?"_

_  
"Yes."_

_John walked off, so I put on my pale blue dress for the music video. This day was going to go by way too slowly._

_"Wow, you look great." Joe smiled when I walked onto the set. He stood there in a shirt and some jeans._

_  
"You need to take off you ring." The music video director told me, pointing down at my promise ring from Nate. He had broken up with me over a week ago, but I still wasn't ready._

_  
"But I-"_

_  
"Your character in the video has no rings." John told me._

_"I don't want to lose it." I spoke quietly._

_  
"Then but it on a chain around your check or something. We only have the studio for a day so let's get on with it." He frowned._

My face came onto the screen as the music started. I hadn't seen the video yet, so seeing my face on TV was pretty weird. I watched as I zipped up the side of my dress and put on some lip-gloss, before leaving the bedroom they had set up for me in the studio.

"It's not a bad video." Mitchie smiled.

"You wait." I sighed. Joe appeared, buttoned up his shirt and walked out of his fake bedroom.

"Oooer." Caitlyn giggled, making me throw a cushion at her.

The camera flipped back between the two of us throughout the chorus, before showing me arriving at a nightclub with my 'girl mates' and having a drink or two, dancing the night away. Joe did the same with his guy mates, before noticing me at the chorus. We both looked in shock and I had to storm out, onto the street, tears rolling down my cheeks; they had be geniune.. I only had to think about Nate.

He followed me and we sung together, me slumped up against the wall as he stroked my cheek. Watching it made me feel sick.

**Nate**

Why was I watching _their_ stupid music video. It was the premiere, but I knew it would only hurt to watch it. Their faces inched closer as they sung together and then it happened. They kissed. I threw the remote on the floor in frustration.

"Dude, you'll break it." Jason looked up from his guitar.

"What was the point in watching that, man?" Shane groaned. "It's only gonna mess with your head."

"They kissed." I sighed.

"After you broke up!" Shane replied. "Besides, it's just acting.. it doesn't mean anything."

"I don't know."

"Look you ended it so get over yourself!" Shane stood up and walked over to the door. "I'm going to see Mitchie."

**Shane**

We sat down on the grass, on a picnic blanket, snuggled under another blanket. It was perfect.

"This is really romantic." She smiled, resting her head on my shoulder. We were sitting in one of the college's gardens, next to the lake and everything just felt so right.

"I guess so." I smiled, wrapping my arm tightly around her waist.

"It's really beautiful out here with the stars." She looked up.

"And what better way to spend a beautiful night then with my beautiful girlfriend." I kissed her passionately, but then she pulled away.

"I love you." She smiled.

"I love you too."

"Shane, we need to talk." She nestled closer to me.

"You know you can tell me anything." I smiled.

"We need to do something. It's all good having a romantic night and all, but we need to help Nate and Lucy." She turned to face me. "Her heart is breaking."

"Nate's just as bad. I mean, he watched the music video earlier and just flipped."

"Then it's agreed. There's a problem."

"There's always been a problem." I laughed, making Mitchie hit me playfully. "Hey!"

"So what are we going to do?"

"The masquerade... it's genious! Hidden idenity!" I smiled, pleased with my idea.

"Lucy's wearing a red dress and gold mask.. wait..." She pulled her songbook out of her bag, as well as a pen.

"Do you always carry that around?" I laughed at her.

"You never know when inspiration will strike." She smiled, ripping a page out of her book. "A love-letter."

"But what if they find out it was us?"

"They won't. Look, I'll write the letter to Nate and you write the letter to Lucy.. sign it from their secret admirer and they'll never know!"

"Eww, I have to write a love-letter to my cousin!"

**Lucy**

A note was pushed under the door, but when I hurried over to open it, no one was there.

"Weird." I sighed, picking up the letter and reading it.

_Lucy,_

_You are all I wanted, all I ever needed and more. I love your soft brown hair and your sparkling blue eyes. I want to feel your lips against mine._

_Please meet me at the ball tomorrow... I will be wearing a black mask with a red shirt and black trousers._

_Yours always,_

_your secret admirer._

I giggled, blushing a little.

"What's up with you?" Mitchie laughed.

"I have a secret admirer." I smiled. "He's meeting me tomorrow."

**Nate**

I picked up the note that had been pushed under the door ten minutes ago.

"What is it, man?" Shane asked, turning on the TV.

"A letter." I looked at the letter in my hands and began to read.

_Nate,_

_You're still a part of everything I do, on my heart just like a tattoo. I long for your kiss and to run my hand through your angelically curled hair._

_Please be mine... Find me at the ball tomorrow in a red dress and gold mask._

_Yours forever,_

_A secret admirer._

I laughed. "Some crazy fan probably after Shane."

"Dude, what did it say?" Jason picked up his guitar.

"It's just from my secret admirer." I shrugged, putting it in the bin.

Shane ran over and took it out of the trash. "Maybe you have a secret admirer? It is possible, you know."

It was Halloween and the ball was due to start in ten minutes. I looked at myself in the reflection and sighed.

"I dunno if I'll go to this ball." I told Shane, who was just about to leave.

"But you have to." He raised an eyebrow at me.

**Shane**

If he didn't go then my cousin was going to be stood up.

"I don't have to. I'm not ready okay, so just fuck off." He looked angry with me.

"Sorry, dude. Have fun." I walked out of the door and to the Jam Club.

Couples were already dancing; it was so weird to see everyone in their masks, with their identity hidden. Then I spotted Mitchie; I already knew what she was wearing, so I had a heads up.

"Hello beautiful." I smiled.

"Hello handsome." She replied, giving me a peck on the lips. "So I see Nate has already found Lucy. His hair looks weird straight." She nodded at a brunette, with a black mask, matching trousers and a red shirt, who was chatting to my cousin. Shit.

"Nate's in our room..." I watched as my cousin leant forwards and kissed the boy passionately. "That's not Nate."

"Then who is it!?"

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	17. Still in love with you

_**Paul O'Grady tomorrow.. look out for me in the audience... I'm giving him a tee I made him which says "the dogfather" and hoping to meet X-Factor's Dermot O'Leary.. I will be the one screaming as loud as possible.. haha!**_

_**Sorry it's short but me and my friends are making a Camp Rock spoof (I'm Mitchie) and I had to record a "start the party" dance tutorial for them to stick on YouTube so we can all more or less do it! Haha.. **_

_**More Caitlyn in this.. and more Jethany.. and some Smitchie.. it's just a couple chapter.. and the return of Tess...muahahaha**_

Chapter Seventeen

**Lucy**

I pulled away, realising it was Joe who was kissing me.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed; I hated to admit it, but I'd kissed him before.

"You were flirting with me!" He replied, innocently, as tears filled my eyes.

"I thought you were someone else!" I ran out of the room, collapsing into tears on the stairs. I took off my gold mask.

"Lucy?"

I looked up and saw Tess Tyler staring down at me, a silver eye mask in her hand; why wasn't she smirking or laughing at me?

"What do you want Tess?"

"I saw what happened." She sat down next to me and handed me a tissue. "Are you okay?"

"Not really." I sighed, wiping my eyes.

"You miss him, don't you?"

"Who?"

"I may be blonde but I'm not dumb." She giggled.

"I thought it was forever and as usual, I fucked everything up." I sniffed.

"It's his loss."

"Tess, why are you being nice to me?" I looked up at her.

"Because I know how it feels to lose someone you love." She smiled. "You know, I'm not all bling and bitchiness."

I giggled, before standing up. "I'm gonna go for a walk.. I could do with some air."

"Want me to come with?"

"I'm fine." I walked towards the stairs. "Thanks Tess."

"Anytime."

**Nate**

I stared at the lake in front of me and then at the promise ring, which was around my neck chain with my dogtag. Why had things changed? I had been avoiding Lucy since agreeing to be "Just friends" as it hurt so much to see her... she wasn't mine... it was over and she would never kiss me or cuddle me again.. or make love to me.. I was such an idiot.

I watched a light turn on in Lucy's dorm and I spotted her walking past the window. I sighed and picked up my guitar.

"_There she goes again  
The girl I'm in love with  
It's cool we're just friends  
We walk the halls at school  
We know it's casual  
It's cool we're just…_

I don't want to lead you on  
No  
But the truth is I've grown fond  
Yeah

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on her mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends."

**Lucy**

I opened my window, letting the cool October air fill my room. I paused by the window when I heard some music coming from by the lake.

It just reminded me of Nate... everything I do, brings me back to you...

"_Small talk on IM  
Just one word sentences  
It's cool we're just friends  
If I had my way  
We'd talk and talk all day  
Yeah_

Everyone knows it's meant to be  
Falling in love, just you and me  
'til the end of time  
'til I'm on his mind  
It'll happen  
I've been making lots of plans  
Like a picket fence and a rose garden  
I just keep on dreaming  
But it's cool cause we're just friends."

I sang the words that I hated to say. Songs were easier than words.

**Caitlyn**

I saw Tess entering the room, maskless.

"You realise this is a MASKED ball don't you?" I smirked, as she fiddled with her silver mask.

"Look, I've just dealt with a very upset Lucy... and where were you when she was crying?" She raised an eyebrow and put her mask back on.

"OMG, is she okay?"

"Yeah, no thanks to Joe." Tess walked over to Lucy's ex Jack and kissed him.. they were clearly dating!

I sipped at a glass of champagne as a boy in a phantom of the opera mask approached me. "Hey, wanna dance?"

I looked at him with disbelief. "Tess Tyler is over there."

"I actually wanted to dance with you.. Caitlyn."

I smiled. "Really? I'd love to."

I put down my champagne and he led me to the dancefloor, where he spun me around. I felt like I was floating across the floor. Was I dreaming.

I pinched myself. "Ouch."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It wasn't you, don't worry." I stared into his deep blue eyes, dreamily. Wow..

**Mitchie**

"Looks like Cat's got an admirer." I giggled, watching one of my best friends dance with a masked admirer.

"At least she's enjoying herself." Shane smiled, planting a passionate kiss on her lips.

"I would get us to go somewhere more private, but we know what happened last time." I fluttered my eyelashes.

"Don't... you're making my knees weak." He blushed.

"Nice to know I have that effect on you."

"Why do you have to be so sexy?" He wrapped his arms tighter around my waist, as we danced.

"Some people are just born with it." I grinned.

"You sound like me last year."

I hit him playfully. "No... you were a jerk."

"Hey!" He gasped, defensively. "I was keeping up the rockstar image."

"Sorry, rockstar."

"I think I prefer it when you're talking dirty."

**Bethany**

I looked into Jason's brown eyes and my heart melted.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered, making me blush.

"Not really."

"Yes you are.. to me, you're the most beautiful girl I've ever met."

Maybe he wasn't so stupid afterall.

"And you're very handsome." I kissed his cheek.

"I need to tell you something." He looked nervous.

"What's wrong, babe?" I searched his eyes, feeling worried.

"Nothing's wrong.. I have the lovebug."

I giggled. "What?"

"I... I... I love you."

"Really?" I gasped, grinning.

"Yes."

"I love you too!"

**Caitlyn**

I smiled at the stranger, who had wrapped his arms around my waist.

"You're very pretty." He smiled.

"Are you serious!?" I burst out laughing, but he kept a straight face. "You are."

"I love how your eyes sparkle when you smile." He said, making me blush a little; it was a little cheesey, especially as that was the only part of the upper-half of my face he could see!

Then it happened. My first kiss. Everything flashed before my eyes.

**Nate**

I felt like a perve, sitting by the lake, watching Lucy move around her dorm; I couldn't look away. Even as she unzipped her dress and I saw the silhouette of her changing into her pyjamas.. her naked body.. I couldn't look away. Every curve, every freckle, everything was beautiful about her.

I loved her. The first person I loved. The first person I fell for. The _only _person. I could kiss a thousand girls and not experience the same fireworks or sensation I felt when I kissed her.

Surely it wasn't over?

Was it?

_**Very romancey chapter wasn't that!? What did you think? Let me know with your amazing reviews! Nate you little sex machine.. lolz at myself..**_


	18. Traditions

_**The Paul O'Grady show was hilarious.. my friend got kissed on the hand by a hot american.. haha.. Dermot O'Leary was really sweet and waved at us standing outside.. Jaime Winstone- she's really pettie!- had a convo with me...**_

_**  
Me- "Jaime I love your dress!"**_

_**Jaime- "Thanks, mate.. It's from TopShop i think."**_

_**Comedian- "Do you want her dress?"**_

_**Me- "Yeah.. sure.."**_

_**Comedian- "Anyone else?.. right we need five copies of that dress!"**_

_**Jaime- "I have to wear this home!"**_

_**Good times.. she's an actress if you don't know- Ray Winstone's daughter, Lily Allen's bezza and Alfie Allen's girlfriend. She was really sweet.. Paul was dressed all 70s in platforms and he fell over when he was dancing.. I almost wet myself.. kidding.. but it was hilarious! And they didn't show that on TV..**_

_**Oh and he got his t-shirt and thanked me very much and said he might use it on another show.. damn, it wasn't on the show when me and Chelsea were there!**_

_**Okay, so I've cut forwards a few months here...**_

_**Mitchie's dress www. debenhams. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product100011000117629672490-1**_

_**Bethany's dress www. debenhams. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product100011000117629710826-1**_

_**Lucy's dress www. debenhams. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product100011000117629686936-1**_

_**Caitlyn's outfit www. debenhams. com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/product100011000166152713560-1**_

_**don't forget to remove the spaces in the links**_

_**Short, but will update tomorrow.. promise!**_

Chapter Eighteen

_**One week till Christmas...**_

**Caitlyn**

I placed the angel on top of the Christmas tree in our dorm.

"It's beautiful." Lucy smiled, her eyes twinkling.

"Remind me again why we spent hours putting up this tree when we won't even be here for Christmas." I sighed, looking at the silver and blue decorations on the tree.

"Because, Cat, being festive is good." Mitchie smiled. "Now, let's get ready for the Christmas Jam."

"I don't know what to wear." Lucy whined.

"You bought a dress the other day!" Bethany giggled; she was over visiting Jason.

"You have too many dresses!" I added, walking into my bedroom. "Just put on the tartan one!"

**Bethany**

Lucy emerged from her bedroom in her brown and tartan dress; it looked great with her hair. I checked my purple dress in the mirror. "What do you think?"

"You look great. Love the hair!" She admired my half-updo. "I'm ready."

"Not wearing make-up?" She had been a little odd since the break-up with Nate.

"Don't see the point." She shrugged.

"Look, the dress is gorgeous and you are gorgeous.. let's do something with your hair and make-up!"

**Shane**

Nate put on his brown cords and cream shirt, before sighing. "Do we have to sing tonight?"

"It's a jam.. you sing at a jam.." Jason sighed, buttoning his black shirt. I buttoned up my red tartan shirt and frowned at Nate.

"Dude, it's been over a month." I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't want to sing some mushy love song." Nate put on his brown converses.

"It's not a mushy love song." Jason frowned. "Peas are mushy.. songs aren't!"

"Girl of my dreams.. mine doesn't like me anymore!" He sighed, grabbing his coat.

"And whose fault is that!" Jason laughed, making me hit him.

"Man, let's go." I grabbed my jacket and we headed to the Jam club.

All the girls were in dresses, some of them dressed up festively. Tess waved at me, dressed in a fairy costume, which made me laugh.

"Is Lucy coming?" She asked with a smile.

"I think so..." I raised an eyebrow. "Why do you care?"

"Just haven't spoken in a while." She shrugged, walking over to girls dressed as elves... upstaging everyone else as usual. I walked over to Mitchie as my mom walked onto the stage with Uncle Brown.

"Hello students!" My Uncle smiled.

"Merry Christmas!" My mom grinned. "And to kick off this party we have... Connect 3!"

"Speak later." I kissed Mitchie's cheek and walked onto the stage to join my bandmates. Girls screamed.

"They still make me hyperventilate." A brunette in the front row sighed, making me laugh.

"Hows everyone tonight!?" Jason sounded drunk.. had he been drinking punch already?

The crowd cheered.

"Great to know." Nate smiled, his smile turning upside down when he spotted Lucy looking pretty in her new dress.

"So, we are gonna sing a song to get you in a christmas mood.. It's called Girl of my Dreams." I smiled as Nate and Jason began to play their guitars.

_(AN: Shane, _Nate, **Jason, **_**All**_)

"_This Christmas time there's just one thing I want.  
It top's it all, it's better than eggnog.  
It's cold outside, my boots are full of snow.  
I'm just hoping for some mistle toe_

_OHHHH_

_**You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.**_

_YEAHHHH_

WOOOHH

**Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho, Ho!!**

YEAHHH

Light's are goin' up it's Christmas time,  
But I just want that girl to be mine,  
My stocking's full but I'm not satisfied,  
No, No, No, Noooo,  
But I'll just wait until she's by my side,

YEAHHH

_**You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.**_

**Falalalala, lalalala**

Faaaa la la laaa

_**You can take these presents, underneath my tree,  
You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,  
You can take these boxes, tied up with string  
'Cause all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams.**_

_You can take these presents, underneath my tree,_  
**You can take this awesome scarf my grandma made for me,**  
I would give it all, just to let you see,  
_**That all I want for Christmas is the girl of my dreams."**_

**Nate**

We took a bow as girls screamed and guys cheered. I wasn't satisfied. She wasn't by my side. She was standing in the crowd, finishing her first glass of punch.

"Dude, we can go." Jason pulled me off the stage.

"You guys are really hot." A brunette smiled at me, but I just shrugged and walked past.

Lucy walked onto the stage and everyone clapped. "Hey guys."

"We love you Lucy!" Mitchie, Caitlyn and Bethany chimed. I wanted to join in but I couldn't. Just friends. It was over.

"Well I've actually been knocked off the number one spot by Connect three." She laughed, making my knees weak. "But I thought I'd sing you my new song anyway."

"Lucy! Lucy!" Mitchie chanted, making people stare at her.

Lucy just giggled as the music started.

"_A dream is a wish  
(yeah yeah)  
A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep_

Have faith in your dreams  
And someday  
Your rainbow will come smiling through  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true

(Hey yeah, yeah yeah, Hey yeah, yeah yeah)

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're feeling small.  
Alone in the night you whisper  
Thinkin' no one can hear you at all.  
You wake with the morning sunlight to find fortune that is smiling on you.  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow the dream that you wish will come true.

(hey yeah, yeah yeah, hey yeah, yeah yeah)

When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart

A dream is a wish your heart makes  
When you're fast asleep  
In dreams you will lose your heartaches  
Whatever you wish for you keep

You wake with the morning sunlight, you'll find fortune that is smiling on you.  
Don't let your heart be filled with sorrow  
For all you know tomorrow  
The dream that you wish will come true.  
No matter how your heart is grieving  
If you keep on believing  
The dream that you wish will come true  
Yeah yeah  
(yeah yeah)

The dream is a wish  
When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart  
(yeah yeah yeah yeah)  
(yeah yeah)  
When you can dream, then you can't stop  
A dream is a wish you make with your heart."

I smiled, as this song meant a lot to me. I knew what I was wishing. The crowd applauded. "Thanks.. you guys rock!"

"That was great!" Tess smiled, giving me a hug.

"Thanks." I replied.

"How have you been?"

"Alright I guess.." I shrugged.

"Next up, we have Bethany and Mitchie!" My Aunt announced, making the audience applaud again. I took my place in the audience to watch my friends.

**Bethany**

I gasped when I noticed how many people were watching. There were more people than at Final Jam. I gulped as the music started.

_(AN: Mitchie_, Bethany, **Both**)

"_Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells swing and Jingle Bells ring  
Snowing, and blowing up bushels of fun  
Now the Jingle hop has begun_

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

**What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh**

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell rock

_(Jing rock, jing rock, yeah, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock, jing rock)_

Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell Rock  
Jingle Bells chime in Jingle Bell time  
Dancing and prancing in Jingle Bell Square  
In the frosty air

**What a bright time, it's the right time  
To rock the night away  
Jingle Bell time is a swell time  
To go riding in a one-horse sleigh**

Giddy up jingle horse, pick up your feet  
Jingle around the clock  
Mix and a mingle to a jinglin' beat  
That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell, That's the Jingle Bell rock  
  
_The jingle bell rock  
_That's the jingle bell rock (Yeah)  
**Jingle Bell, Jingle Bell**.

_Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays_  
Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays.

**How's that for a Christmas song?"**

I smiled as Mitchie hugged me and the crowd cheered. "You were great." She whispered.

"So were you." I replied with a smile.

"You know.. I'm going to give you girls a very special Christmas present." Joan Gray walked onto the stage, smiling. "How would you like to support the Connect 3 tour next month?"

"Are you serious!?" I gasped.

"Really!?" Mitchie's jaw dropped.

"Sure thing." Joan smiled. The girls in the audience looked shocked, as did Caitlyn and Lucy.

"Only if our girls can come with us." I nodded at the direction of our friends.

"Of course they can." She smiled. "Merry Christmas!"

We screamed and ran off the stage, pouncing on Lucy and Caitlyn. This was going to be the best Christmas ever!

**Lucy**

I pulled away from my friends, spotting Nate standing alone in the corner looking miserable.

"Hey, Scrooge." I teased him.

"Hey." He smiled, before looking up. "Crap."

"What?"

He nodded at the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

"Let's not break a tradition." I leant forwards and kissed him. Dream come true.

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	19. Christmas time

_**Wasn't that sweet? Just lovely jubbly.. but everything isn't always what it seems.. well I have plans for the next few chapters.. muahahahahaha... you'll have to wait and see.. teehee.. I'm a poet and I didn't know it.**_

_**I was told I was funny the other day.. I don't particularly agree..**_

_**Beth is coming round tomorrow to help me with a script for "Camp Mock"- our Camp Rock spoof directed by The Jellybeans (www. / thejellybeansx ... and www. / thejellybeans-x ... delete spaces). Should be fun..woot! Wish her luck for her Britain's Got Talent Audition on Sunday..**_

_**I never watch Hollyoaks but I did today.. I got hooked after the explosion which happened when I was watching it whilst babysitting on Wednesday... amusing..**_

_**  
I'm off out later, which is why this is pretty short. A longer chapter is on its way!**_

Chapter Nineteen

**Nate**

I smiled into the kiss. I had missed this. I wrapped my arms around her, but she pulled away.

"Sorry." She blushed, looking down.

"I'm not." I replied looking into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Sooo..." She looked around awkwardly.

"I'm sorry."

"I shouldn't have kissed you."

"Yes... well no... I wanted you to. I've missed you."

"I've missed you too." She wrapped her arms around herself.

I reached out and took her hands in mine. "Can we try again?"

"I guess... if you want to."

"I do.. I haven't been able to get you out of my mind.. I love you."

"I love you too." She leant forwards and kissed me again.

"I've got my Christmas present early."

_**Eight days later... Christmas Day..**_

**Shane**

"Wow!" Lucy gasped, looking at the car my Uncle and Aunt had bought her; a black mercedes with leather seats was parked in Uncle Brown's driveway.

"Nice." I smiled, looking at my excited cousin; I was pleased that she was happy again.

"Ahh! Shane let's go, let's go!" She pulled me into her car.

"Please be careful.. you've only just got your license." Uncle Brown frowned as Lucy pulled out of the driveway.

"We'll be fine." I gulped. I hoped.

"Relax, Shaney." She playfully hit me as we drove around the block, the radio booming out of the windows.

"Could you turn that down a little?" I covered my ears.

"If my music's too loud then you're too old!"

**Nate**

Our most recent song was right.. apart from the scarf wasn't awesome. "Er.. thanks grandma.. "

"Green is definitely your colour." She smiled, knitting me a matching hat.. good grief.

"It's lovely, mom." My mom hugged my grandma.

"I didn't forget you." My grandma handed my mom a hat with a pom pom on top, making me laugh.

"Lucky thing, you got a pom pom." I smirked.

"I'll add one to your hat.. then you can match."

**Caitlyn**

I gasped at the new laptop software my dad had bought me. "Wow, dad, this is awesome!"

"Hot Tunes recommends it." He smiled as I hugged him. "For my little music producer."

"Really, dad, I'm not that little."

"You are pretty petite." My sister, Amy, joked.

"Shut up!" I threw a pillow at her.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

**Jason**

"A birdhouse.. how did you know!?" I gasped, looking at the beautifully carved garden accessory.

"It was the only thing on your list." My mom looked puzzled.

"It's amazing.. now there will be-"

"More birds in our garden." She interrupted me. "You keep saying, dear."

"This is the best Christmas present ever!"

**Mitchie**

I smiled at the beautiful dress my mom and dad had bought me. Of course, it was hardly an expensive item of clothing.

"Sorry, sweetie, but we're on a tight budget." Mom hugged me.

"It's beautiful." I smiled.

"Great for the tour next month."

"What tour?" My dad frowned.

"Connect Three remember.. I'm supporting them." I raised an eyebrow.

"With three boys.. I don't know."

"Don't be ridiculous! You'll be fine, honey!"

**Nate**

I sat in my bedroom, opening the purple velvet box that had been kept safely in my bedroom drawer.

"Honey are you okay!?" My mom called from downstairs.

"I'm great mom!" I replied staring at the ring.

It was beautiful but nothing was as beautiful as the girl who was going to wear it. A film played in my head, showing me different ways to ask the question, but I had it all planned out. Perfect.

The four words were going to change my life forever.


	20. Love Story

_**I am so sorry about the delay of this chapter.. but someone reported one of my other stories so I was banned from updating for a few days.. I hate who-ever did that.. there was nothing wrong with it!**_

_**I think you should join Team Beth and Lucy.. we are the new Demi and Selena and one day we will be on the disney channel.. me hopes.. find us on Youtube, Myspace and Bebo!**_

_**Everyone thinks there's gonna be a car crash and that Nate is gonna propose to Lucy.. let's see shall we..**_

_**More Smitchie on its way!**_

Chapter Twenty

**Lucy**

I parked my new car in my driveway and turned off the radio, as Shane uncovered his ears. "Wow this car is great!"

"Mine's still better." He stuck out his tongue like a little kid. "My car's my baby."

"I better tell Mitchie she's been replaced then." I laughed as we both got out of the car and I locked the doors.

"Looking forward to the tour then?"

"Well I get to hang out with you guys and my girls for a month, visiting different states, so it's pretty cool." I smiled. "I just wish I was singing!"

"It's gonna be weird touring again.. it's been forever!"

"I can't wait!"

**Nate**

I closed the velvet box and walked downstairs, it safely in my pocket. "Mom, can I talk to you a second?"

"Sure sweetie." She looked up from her book, which she had been reading since grandma had left.

I sat down.. where to start? "Well you know me and Lucy have been together a while now and I really care about her...I love her... And it broke my heart when the two of us broke up."

"I must admit that was very silly of you."

"Mom, please." I frowned.

"Sorry... continue."

"Erm.. I don't know how to say this.." I had to be careful, as I didn't want her to get annoyed with me.

"Sweetie, you can tell me anything."

I pulled the box out from my pocket. "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

My mom gasped. "Really? Are you sure?"

"I don't think I've ever been so sure about anything in my life.. I know we're only eighteen, but I really love her and I've never felt this way before."

"I'm so proud of you, pumpkin." My mom ran over and hugged me, before taking the box out of my hand. "It's beautiful.. but how are you going to propose?"

"I have no idea.."

_**New Years Eve...**_

**Caitlyn**

Mitchie yelped as she burnt her ear with the straightners. "Shit!"

"Language." Bethany frowned before laughing.

"These are the beauty products from doom." Lucy said in a deep face, making us all giggle.

"How are we all?" Joan Gray stood in the doorway, smiling.

"Fine." We all replied as Mitchie rubbed her ear.

"You have fifteen minutes before you need to get backstage." She walked over to Lucy. "I have some news for you."

"What is it?" Lucy asked, finishing spraying yet another coat of hairspray onto her curled hair.

"Well we have done a run-through with the boys and there is a long gap where they will be getting changed. I hoped you could fill in?"

"Really!? That would be awesome!" Lucy hugged her aunt, before turning to me. "Cat, do you have the music for my new songs still on that CD?"

"Yeah.. I think so." I rummaged around in my bag and pulled out the CD; my chance to get noticed and be part of a concert... I was so excited.

A man and woman walked into the dressing room with a black suitcase. "We have to secure these ear pieces."

"Argh... I hate these.. the tape kills when you get them off!" Lucy groaned as a woman fixed hers into place. Soon, they were all wired up like robots.

The man looked at me. "Will you be onstage this evening?"

"Well-"

"Yes she will.. she's doing a rap." Mitchie interrupted me. "In our song, 'love like this' with the boys."

"We are performing that song? No one told me!" I groaned.

"It was a surprise." Beth elbowed our friend in the hip, playfully.

This was going to be the best day ever...

**Beth**

I gulped as Mitchie and I walked onto the stage, ready to open the concert.

She smiled at the audience as we reached centre stage. "Hello Toronto.. how are you guys tonight?"

The audience cheered, giving me a little more confidence. "I'm Beth and this is Mitchie and we are gonna get this party started!"

"Let's kick off with our new song which is released next month... here's 'Bullseye'!"

_(AN: Beth, _Mitchie, **both**)

"Everybody's trying to get to me

Every guy is out for the kill

I'm the type of girl worth pursuing

But I won't be caught standing still, no I won't

_You're blowin all of your attention on me_

_Take your best shot I bet you'll miss_

_You got me interested enough to stand closer_

_Maybe try a little, kiss_

You hit the bullseye, baby

_(You hit the bullseye, baby)_

Now I'm into you crazy

_(You know ya hit the mark)_

Don't know how you got me started

_(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)_

**You hit the bullseye**

**You hit my heart**

_I'm surprised the way you affect me_

_Like an arrow penetrating my heart_

_Naturally you seem to just get me_

_So obviously you're pretty smart_

_HA HA HA!_

I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up

I like the way you don't care

I wasn't certain that you'd ring my bell but

Then you whispered in my ear

You hit the bullseye, baby

_(You hit the bullseye, baby)_

Now i'm into you crazy

(_You know you hit the mark)_

Don't know how you got me started

_(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)_

**You hit the bullseye**

**You hit my heart**

You hit my heart (heart, heart)

You didn't ask me for my number?

Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?

_Hmm I like the fact that you didn't ask that_

_Cause you already got my number, huh_

You hit the bullseye, baby

_(You hit the bullseye, baby)_

Now I'm into you crazy

_(You know you hit the mark)_

Don't know how you got me started

_(I'm not an easy target, HIT IT!)_

yeah yeah yeah

_(You hit the bullseye)_

yeah yeah yeah

_(You hit the bullseye_)

yeah yeah yeah

**You hit the bullseye**

**yeah yeah yeah yeah **

**You hit my heart."**

I smiled as the audience cheered. After a few more songs, Mitchie and I took a bow.

"Thanks, you guys rock!" I shouted down the microphone, making them cheer again.

"We're gonna leave you now.. as we know why all you girls are really here." Mitchie giggled. "Here's Connect 3!"

Girls screamed as we ran offstage and the music and lighting changed.

**Shane**

We were halfway through our concert and Nate seemed over-calm; he looked like he was either pissed or stoned.

"Our next song is called 'Take a breath'." I announced through the microphone, making the girls scream. I laughed at the "We love you Nate!" banner in the second row... did they know he was dating Lucy?

Nate and Jason began to play their guitars.

_(AN: Shane, _Nate, **Jason**, _**All**_)

"_Walked across the crowded street.  
Sea of eyes cut through me.  
And I saw you in the middle.  
Your upset face, you wear it well.  
You camaflauge the way you feel,  
When everything's the matter._  
We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.

_**World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath**_.

_Blink our eyes, life's rearranged.  
To our suprise, it's still okay.  
It's the way things happen.  
Summer comes and then it goes.  
Hold on tight, embrace for cold.  
And it's only for a moment.  
_We've all been down that road before.  
Searching for that something more.

_**World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.**_

**Life isn't suffocating.  
Air isn't over rated.**

_World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath._

_**World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down.  
So won't you take a breath?  
Just take a breath.  
Take a breath.  
People change and promises are broken.  
Clouds can move and skies will be wide open.  
Don't forget to take a breath.**_

_**World's spinning 'round.  
There's no sign of slowing down**_.  
So won't you take a breath?  
_Don't forget to take a breath_.  
_**Don't forget to take a breath.**_"

I looked over at Nate, realising he looked petrified. I nodded at Jason and he patted Nate on the back; his nerves were really getting to him.

"We have a very special friend here tonight." I watched Nate grin stupidly, as he knew who I was introducing. "She's my cousin, a close friend and even a girlfriend... Lucy Cesario!"

The crowd cheered as Lucy walked onto the stage.

**Lucy**

I gulped, realising how many people were onstage; not that it was going to stop me. I smiled as Jason hugged me, then Shane, but Nate awkwardly hurried off of the stage and into the wings. I frowned; what was up with him?

My cousin and friend hurried off the stage after him. I sighed and looked at the audience. "Hey, guys, I'm Lucy.. y'all having fun?"

There was a loud cheer and I could here the faint "we love Connect 3"'s in the background.

"Well you probably have heard my duet with Joe Brown.." I sighed as they cheered; it was hardly my favourite song. "But, I thought I'd sing you some of my new songs from an album which is being released next month! The music was produced by my amazing friend Caitlyn Gellar, and I've written the songs myself... first, I'll sing my favourite song.. 'Love story'. "

The music started, so I held the microphone on its stand and began to sing.

_(AN: Italics flashbacks)_

"We were both young, when I first saw you.  
I close my eyes and the flashback starts-  
I'm standing there, on a balcony in summer air."

_I grinned, stupidly. Nate Jones, joint-singer in Connect 3 had just asked me out. Everything felt so perfect. But what was I going to wear!?_

"I see the lights; see the party, the ball gowns.  
I see you make your way through the crowd-  
You say hello, little did I know...

That you were Romeo, you were throwing pebbles-  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet"-  
And I was crying on the staircase-  
begging you please don't go...  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes."

_"Help!" I shrieked, the old tree on top of me. Then he was there; my knight in shinning armour. Nate stood, watching me. I was covered in mud and leaves, but to him, I was still beautiful._

"So I sneak out to the garden to see you.  
We keep quiet, because we're dead if they knew-  
So close your eyes... escape this town for a little while."

_I gasped as Nate pulled out a ring from behind his back. I hoped he wasn't proposing.. sure, Shane had told me about him and I'd known him for a while, but I wasn't ready to get married yet._

_"Promise you'll be with me forever."_

_"I promise." I smiled as he slipped the promise ring on my finger._

I looked down at the ring, which was still on my finger, even if it hadn't always been there.

"Oh, Oh.

Cause you were Romeo - I was a scarlet letter,  
And my daddy said "stay away from Juliet" -  
but you were everything to me-  
I was begging you, please don't go-  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh."

_My heart seemed to mend as he kissed me under the mistletoe. Everything was perfect again and this time, nothing could break us apart._

I realised the ending of my song hadn't happened yet, so I changed it.

"I got tired of waiting.  
Wondering if you were ever coming around.  
My faith in you was fading-  
When I met you on the outskirts of town.  
And I said...

Romeo take me somewhere, we can be alone.  
I'll be waiting; all there's left to do is run.  
You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes-

Romeo save me, they're trying to tell me how to feel.  
This love is difficult, but it's real.  
Don't be afraid, we'll make it out of this mess.  
It's a love story, baby, just say yes.  
Oh, Oh.

We were both young when I first saw you."

I looked at the wings where Nate was standing, smiling, in a tuxedo; I knew that Shane loved wearing a tux, so he had probably made that costume change on purpose.

"Thanks, you guys rock." I smiled, before singing the next few songs.

**Nate**

I couldn't believe it. Lucy had sung her songs and we were on our final song before the new year; we were going to get everyone onstage and ready for the countdown, but I had something important to do first.

I started playing my guitar, as did Jason, quickly checking my pocket was secure.

_(AN: Shane, _Nate, **Jason**, _**All**_)

"_If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own._  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_

How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes. **_

**More and more, I start to realize, **  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
_I can hold my head high, _  
_And it's all because you're by my side_.

_**When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go **_

Cause when you look me in the eyes.

_**And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.**_"

The crowd applauded, but I wasn't finished yet.

Shane patted me on the back as I took a deep breath. "Lucy, can you come on the stage a minute?

She raised an eyebrow as she walked on, Mitchie, Caitlyn and Bethany standing in the corner of the stage, wanting a closer view.

"What's up?" She mouthed, looking confused.

"That song... I wrote it for you... I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled. I quickly looked at the crowd, who were whispering, but most of them were trying to understand what was going on.

I pulled the small, purple velvet box out of my pocket and got down on one knee. "Lucy Cesario, will you marry me?"

_**Dun dun dun!**_

_**Oooerr.. how sweet.. lovely chapter.. what will she say!?**_

_**Bullseye- Aly & AJ**_

_**Take a breath- Jonas Brothers (woot my msn name)**_

_**Lovestory- Taylor Swift (love that song even if im a wee bit jealous she dated joe)**_

_**When you look me in the eyes- Jonas Brothers**_


	21. The answer

_**I know you just loved that chapter, didn't you!? **_

_**I just wrote a new song- I will post it in another chapter probably!**_

_**I'm giggling.. as I type.. me and Beth both have a Camp Rock pic of the JoBros as our msn convo wallpaper.. and it looks like joe is about to hit his ahem with the microphone.. and I told beth and she almost spat her drink everywhere.. haha.. this chapter is to her, as she helped me with a song choice!**_

_**So will Lucy say yes or no... let's find out, shall we...**_

Chapter Twenty-One

**Lucy**

I gasped as Nate got down on one knee, opening the box. Inside was a beautiful silver ring with a saphire encrusted in each of the two hearts. Then I realised something. My song. It fitted perfectly.

I held the microphone to my lips.

"Is this in my head, I don't know what to think-  
He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said..."

Nate smiled, interrupting my song. "Marry me Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad -- go pick out a white dress  
It's a love story, baby just say... yes."

I smiled as a tear ran down my cheek. "Oh, oh, oh. Oh, oh, oh."

And then he joined me for the last line. "We were both young when I first saw you."

This was so perfect. "Yes! Yes I will marry you!"

He grinned, placing the beautiful ring on my finger. Some of the crowd gasped, others cheered; my insides were exploding like fireworks. He stood up and I kissed him passionately, camera flashes filling the room.

I pulled away when I realised it was nearly the New Year.

**Mitchie**

I smiled at two of my closest friends, who looked so happy; they had both been miserable for a while and I was so glad everything had worked out.

"So, let's bring in the New Year." I spoke into my microphone, walking to the front of the stage to join the others. The audience cheered, but some of them still looked confused at the 'I love Nate' posters were taken down, making me giggle.

A screen behind us, came down, showing a live webcam of the Whitehouse in Washington. Then the countdown started.

"10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3,2,1... Happy New year!"

Everyone cheered as the screen behind showed fireworks exploding around the president's house.

Lucy smiled. "Now, let's really get the New Year started!"

She walked over to her guitar, as did Nate and Jason, before standing in front of a microphone stand. I walked over to Shane and Bethany, who were waiting for me centre stage, and Caitlyn sat herself down at the drumkit. Perfect.

Caitlyn tapped her drumsticks together. "3,2,1" and the music started.

I took a deep breath and began to sing."C'mon guys, tell me what we're doin',  
We're hangin' around when we could be all over the place."

Shane took over. "The sun is shinin' just the way we like it,  
Let's get outta this hallway show the world our face"

And then Beth smiled as it was her turn.  
"It's Friday, but there's no where to go,  
Anywhere is cool, but we're not goin' home,"

Nate sung into the microphone as he played his guitar.  
"We can do anything we wanna do,  
It's all up to me and you. "

And then we all joined in for the chorus.  
"Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is the vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us, "

I smiled."We got the party with us."  
Beth nodded her head. "We got the party with us"

The crowd cheered as Nate sung the next verse.

"Radio, let me be the DJ,  
I'll send you up keep us movin' till we're on a role, "

Lucy strummed away, singing along.  
"Everyone is dancin' to their own beat,  
So let go everybody here's got a soul, "

Then the two lovebirds sung together.  
"It's Friday, and there's nowhere to be,  
We're kickin' it together it's so good to be free,  
We got each other and that's all we need,  
The rest is up to you and me, "

We all joined in, moving across the stage.  
"Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is the vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us, "

Lucy stopped playing the guitar and sung into her microphone.  
"We got the party with us!  
We got the party...  
We got the party... "

She walked over to the microphone stand which was near me, and we sung the next part with Bethany.  
"Life is for dreamers,  
And I'm a believer,  
That nothing can stand in our way,  
Today let's find a place to play! "

Lucy and Jason played the guitar as Nate and Shane did a flip across the stage, making the audience gasp. Then Nate walked back to his guitar and continued playing again as well all sang together.

"Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is the vibe from above,  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,

Turn this park into a club,  
The stars are lights,  
And the moon is the vibe from above, (we got the party with us!)  
Skateboards here's our ride so pull on up,  
Everyone is waiting for us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us,  
Anywhere we are, Anywhere we go,  
Everybody knows,  
We got the party with us, "

Caitlyn sung into her microphone. "We got the party...  
We got the party... "  
Then we all sung together again. "We got the party with us!  
We got the party with us!"

The fireworks over the Whitehouse stopped as Caitlyn hit the symbols. The crowd applauded. That was it. Our first concert of the tour. And I was in the mood for a romantic evening with Shane...

_**Oooer.. short, but I have Heroes to watch momentarily! Reviews please!**_


	22. Aftermath

_**Guys, thanks for the reviews, I love you all!**_

_**I will be thanking you one day when I'm on Disney Channel.. I wish!**_

_**So, me and Beth are now "Team Beth and Lucy" and you can find us on bebo and myspace.. one of you has already added, so it would be great if you all would.. we can't wait for you to see our videos and to chat with you!**_

_**I am sorry this has taken so long but I've been a busy bee..After 29 job applications, I got a job on Friday!! At Woolworths in my town.. woot! **_

_**Saturday night, I went to see The Hoosiers in Brighton, dressed as a pirate.. twas bloody brillant.. I wasn't sure how it would be but they sound amazing live and it was a laugh! Their supporting bands were Will and the People and Absent Elk and they rocked! Got a photo with Noddy from Watp and with three of the guys (including one very hot guitarist) from Absent Elk.. yummm..**_

_**And yesterday, me and my friends went up to London.. yay! It was really fun, although looking back, London dungeons isn't that scary!**_

_**Here we go...**_

Chapter Twenty-two

**Mitchie**

I was so glad that Lucy had switched rooms with Shane; I had been sharing with her, Shane was meant to be sharing with Nate, and Beth, Caitlyn, Jason and Joan Gray were in a the suite, which had three different bedrooms. I pulled on my sweatshirt with my checked pj bottoms and walked into the bedroom.

"Best night ever!" I smiled, climbing into bed beside Shane. "I am so happy for Lucy and Nate!"

"Me too." Shane smiled as I snuggled up to him. I looked down at my purity ring and sighed.

I had to tell him. "Shane?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm ready?"

"You are?" Are you sure?"

"Really sure." I kissed him passionately, slipping my purity ring off of my finger, as he did the same.

He kissed me again... this was it.

**Lucy**

I walked into my bedroom, smiling at Nate, who was wearing a white vest top and black tracksuit bottoms. I was wearing one of his shirts over my underwear.

"Hey, fiancée." He smiled as I walked over to the bed. "That feels good to say."

"And it's nice to hear." I snuggled up in the bed next to him.

"I think you look better in my clothes than I do."

"Not really." I giggled, placing my head on his shoulder.

He kissed my forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**Beth**

A light came from the opposite side of the room, waking me up. I sat up and looked over at Caitlyn, who was on her laptop.

"Are you like nocturnal or something?" I groaned. It was 3.30am.

"Sorry, I couldn't sleep." She apologised.

"What are you doing anyway?" I stood up and walked over to her, sitting on her bed.

"I wanted to see if Nucy made the headlines yet."

I looked at the screen. "Well have they?"

"They're on most of the blogging sites, the magazine sites and a video is already on YouTube!"

"Woah, good news travels fast!" I giggled. "Yet, they still haven't found out about me and Jason."

"Mmmm." Caitlyn sighed, closing her laptop.

"What?" I raised an eyebrow at my friend.

"You are all so lucky, with boyfriends."

"I thought there was that guy at the Halloween Ball?"

She frowned. "There was… but turns out that he won't reveal his true identity."

"Maybe he's just shy?"

"Who knows?" She shrugged. "We'd better get some sleep."

I climbed into my bed. "Night, Cat."

"Night."

**Shane**

The sunlight shone through the blinds, waking me up. I rubbed my eyes before looking at the naked sleeping beauty beside me. I kissed her forehead.

"Morning." She smiled, her eyes fluttering open.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you."

"You didn't." She cuddled up to me, resting her head on my bare chest.

Then I realised the time. "Shit, it's nearly nine! The tourbus is leaving in like half an hour!"

"We'd better get up then." She sat up.

I pulled her back towards me. "I'd much rather stay here."

"Good luck explaining that to your mom!"

"Mmmm." I groaned as she got out of bed.

She grinned at me. "Looks like we'll have to share a shower."

"I'm up!"

**Nate**

Lucy stood, holding my hand, as I knocked on the door of Shane and Mitchie's room. "Guys, c'mon, we need to leave in five!"

We had to wait for them, instead of heading straight to the tourbus, otherwise Joan would be suspicious.

"Please get out here!" Lucy frowned, still looking beautiful. The door opened and a giggling Mitchie walked out carrying her overnight bag; our suitcases had been packed onto the tourbus already.

"Morning." She giggled, walking past us.

"Sup, dude." Shane gave me a high-five as we all walked towards the elevator.

"Woah, it's like High School Musical gone wrong!" Lucy laughed at Shane and Mitchie as we walked through reception; we knew what they had been up to.

I gulped as we reached the main doors; our big, black tourbus was parked outside. One problem. There was an obstacle. In the way stood a large crowd of photographers and reporters. "Shit."

"Dude, just walk straight-through. It's a breeze." Shane sounded like he was drunk or something. He grabbed Mitchie's hand and led her through the crowd, ignoring the questions thrown at them.

"Ready?" I tightened my grip on Lucy's hand.

"We have to face them sometime." She smiled.

We walked through the crowd of animals, sunglasses shielding our eyes from the camera flashes.

"Is it true you are marrying Lucy because she's pregnant?"

"Is it true her songs are actually about heart-throb, Joe Brown?"

"Has she already picked her wedding dress?"

"Did she force you to propose?"

"Get off!" Lucy shrieked, snatching her hand away from a reporter.

"Answer the blood question!" The reporter hissed at her.

"It's not an interegation!" I fronwed, tightening my grip on my fiancée's hand.

I was relieved when we reached the tour-bus... safe. Lucy climbed on first with me closely behind her, slamming the door to the outside world.

"You kids okay?" Joan asked as we sat down.

"Just about." Lucy smiled as her phone began to ring.

**Lucy**

The caller ID was withheld. "Hello?"

"Hey, how's touring?" It was Joe.

"Pretty awesome.. although we've only done one concert."

"So I hear you're engaged... it's all over Hot Tunes!"

"Really? Wow!" I gasped.

"So it's true?"

"Yeah it is." I smiled at Nate. "How are you?"

"Oh, just great." He replied before hanging up.

"What the hell?" I frowned, putting my phone back in my bag.

"Who was it?" Nate asked, rubbing his thumb over my engagement ring.

"Wrong number." I lied with a smile; nothing was going to break us up this time.

_**Four weeks later...**_

**Mitchie**

I couldn't believe I was at the chemist in the same position Lucy had been months before hand. My period was late and I kept throwing up, so I was there buying a pregnancy test. I was being careful. I wore sunglasses and a scarf around my hair, hiding my idenity. I didn't care how stupid I looked. It was going to keep me safe.

I bought the test and returned to the hotel.

"Hey, is anyone in?" I yelled, shutting the door of mine and Lucy's hotel room.

"Yeah, you alright?" Lucy asked, flipping through the TV channels.

"I'm fine... just need to use the bathroom." I walked into the en-suite and locked the door.

"Love the disguise by the way... might nick it later!" I heard Lucy shout.

I took the test and waited. This seemed so familiar... we had used protection, so why had this happened? Maybe it was just down to stress like it had been for Lucy.

I took a deep breath and looked at the test. My eyes filled with tears as a blue line appeared.

Tears escaped down my cheeks. "Shit.. I'm pregnant!"

_**Dun dun dun! So what do you think? What will happen? Oooer.. stay tuned!**_


	23. The 'Sunshine' State

_**So it's been a few days, but half-term has been hectic. Homework, coursework, filming Camp Mock- we did some yesterday and it was bloody freeeeezing!**_

_**HAPPY HALLOWEEN! It's my brothers bday so we've been up to Kent visiting family friends.. I've had my little red riding hood costume on standby this evening and guess what- no trick or treaters!? I don't believe it! **_

_**Last episode of Dead Set tonight.. hahaha zombies get trapped in water- love it!**_

_**Have a spooktacular evening!**_

Chapter Twenty-Three

**Mitchie**

I couldn't believe it... I was pregnant.

"Mitch, are you okay in there?" Lucy knocked on the door.

"Shit." I cursed again, wiping my eyes; thank goodness I wasn't wearing mascara.

I hadn't thought about this result. I had already decided the test would say negative and it would just be a ridiculous scare like Lucy's had been. Now I was pregnant aged eighteen. It didn't seem that young, but when Shane and I only just had a sturdy relationship it seemed like a nightmare. Lucy and Nate were getting married. It would have been better if that was the case. Joan Gray was going to kill me. She might even drop my record contract.

I cursed some more.

"Mitch, I'm gonna come in!"

I took a deep breath and opened the door. "Sorry."

She frowned. "Have you been crying? What's up?"

"Just homesick." I lied. I couldn't tell anyone before I told Shane. I had to keep the secret.

"Okay. Well Joan phoned... we're heading down to Orlando in a sec. You packed?"

"Yeah." I replied, going into my bedroom and grabbing the suitcase. "Let's go."

**Beth**

I wondered if anyone had noticed Mitchie's change in mood; she has been so excited about the tour and now she just seemed so flat. She was even reactionless when we walked into the Hard Rock Hotel; probably the most awesome hotel I've ever been in!

Joan walked over to us. "We have two Graceland suites... they each fit four people, so you girls can go together, and I'll share with the boys."

"Awesome! I can't believe how amazing this hotel is!" Lucy gasped.

"I know!" I nodded in agreement.

It was even better upstairs with the leather sofas, the piano, the jacuzzi.

"I'm in heaven!" Caitlyn shrieked, running into a bedroom. "O-M-G this bed is HUGE!"

**Nate**

Caitlyn, Beth and Lucy walked down to the poolside to join us. I walked over and kissed my fiancee.

She put her toe in the water, quickly pulling it out. "How come the water in an inside pool is so cold!?"

"Who knows?" I scooped her up and threw her in.

"AHHHH!" She shrieked.

"That was sooo mean!" Jason frowned, before pushing in Beth and Caitlyn.

"Hey!" All the girls shrieked, shivering.

"It's warmer in here." Lucy smiled, suspiciously.

"Yeah, I bet it is." I laughed.

She swam to the side of the pool. "Don't get a kiss then."

I pouted. "That's not fair."

She grabbed my leg and pulled me in, making me scream.

"Serves you right." She giggled.

**Shane**

I watched my friends having fun in the pool, but where was Mitchie? I put my t-shirt back on and walked up the stairs to her hotel room. I knocked but there was no answer. I tried the handle and the door was unlocked, so I walked straight in.

I could hear sobbing coming from somewhere. I walked into Mitchie's bedroom, heading towards the bathroom. But I stopped in my tracks.

There it was. A positive pregnancy test.

_**Dun dun dun! Sorry it's short, but I'm up early for starting my new job tomorrow.. will update asap!**_


	24. The 27th Dress

_**Woops... Shane found out... oh no!**_

_**Work was funny today... at first I really screwed up, but after an hour or so on the till, I understood it.. the only problem I have is finding the DVDs/CDs to put in their cases!**_

_**I did sell a Camp Rock soundtrack.. pretty good, huh?**_

_**And I just wrote my xmas list.. not very long to be honest, and most of it is JoBro merchandise! Haha! **_

_**Please check out my other story, "just fans", if you like this one.**_

Chapter Twenty-four

**Shane**

"Shit." I cursed, looking at the test. I didn't know what to do; did I stand there or did I knock on the bathroom door? Before I could decide, the door opened and a sobbing Mitchie walked out.

"Shane!" She gasped, throwing her coat over the test.

"I've already seen it." Was all I could choke out. I wanted to cry. Sure I was nineteen, but I had a career and Mitchie had hers just starting; I wasn't ready for a baby and I was pretty sure she wasn't.

"I....I....I'm such an idiot." She burst into tears, so I pulled her into a hug. I wanted to scream, but I knew that wouldn't help matters.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I sat her down on the bed, sitting next to her.

"I didn't know how you'd react."

I kissed her forehead. "I'm here for you, okay?"

"Thanks Shane." She sniffed. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't." I wrapped my arms tightly around her and rubbed her stomach. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know." She shrugged. "I'm not ready for a baby.. and I don't want to fuck you up."

"You won't, okay. I love you and I'm here whatever you decide."

"I don't want an abortion." She looked into my eyes. "Sorry, but it's basically murder."

"Okay... so I guess we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby."

_**Three days later...**_

**Lucy**

We had finished our last concert and we still had two days left in Florida to fill, today and tomorrow, before heading back to college.

"Guess who has tickets for Universal Studios!" Nate waved seven VIP tickets around.

"Who, dude?" Jason asked, making Beth giggle.

"Us... idiot." Shane snatched two tickets; one for him and one for Mitchie.

"Well then, what are we waiting for!?" I grabbed my ticket and we headed off.

I smiled as we walked through the entrance of Islands and Adventure.

"Ever been here before?" Nate asked, putting on his sunglasses, before taking my hand in his.

"Not since I was ten." I replied. "I went on all the rides then."

"Woah you're brave... I would be scared going on them now!" Caitlyn giggled.

"The best way to go on them is without holding on." I put my sunglasses over my eyes, as my disguise until I was on the rides.

"Woah this place is small. It says the maps to scale." Jason said, looking at the fold-out map.

"Dude.. scale doesn't mean the exact size.. it's like a portion of the actual size!" Shane frowned, squeezing Mitchie's hand; something was definitely going on between those two.

"So where first?" Mitchie smiled, but it wasn't her wide, genuine smile. I frowned.

"The Hulk! Look at it... it looks awesome!" Caitlyn grinned, admiring the green rollercoaster.

We walked over to the entrance and Nate was checking the sign of medical problems. "What's up?"

"Just checking diabetics are allowed to go on it."

I giggled. "Of course you are... you need to hold my hand."

"But then I can't hold on!"

Mitchie sighed.

"Are you alright, Mitch?" I asked one of my best friends.

"I think I'll skip this one." She replied.

"Come on!" Caitlyn grabbed her arm.

Mitchie looked at Shane, nervously. "I just feel a bit sick."

**Mitchie**

I hated lying to my friends like that, but it had to be done.

"Want to go back to the hotel?" Shane asked, squeezing my hand.

I glanced at the sign which said the ride was unsuitable for pregnant women. Then Shane nodded as if he had spotted it.

"I'll take the photos." I faked a smile.

"Alright, bye!" Everyone ran off through the express entrance.

Shane kissed my cheek. "Sure, you're okay?"

"Yes.. now go scream like a girl!"

"I do not scream like a girl!" He shouted, running after the others.

By the end of the day, I had only been on two or three rides.

"Mitch, you must have been so bored...I'm sorry." Lucy apologised, giving me a hug.

"Don't worry, I had fun watching you lot." I smiled. "Especially the horrified look on Shane's face when he came off of Dueling Dragons!"

"He looked like he was going to cry." Nate smirked, making Shane hit him.

"Now boys, no need to fight." Caitlyn stood between them, laughing.

"He started it!" Shane hissed, frowning.

"Whatever."

_**The next day...**_

**Lucy**

I finished my breakfast and grinned at Nate, who looked extremely confused. "What's up?"

"With such a small figure, I wonder how you managed to eat so much, Miss Cesario." He replied with a smile.

"Who knows where I put it?" I grinned.

"I don't." Jason replied, finishing his water.

"So what are we doing today?" Shane asked. "I wondered about heading back to the theme park."

I looked at Mitchie, sympathetically. "Well you guys can do that and us girls can go shopping for souvenirs."

"I have a better idea!" Beth smiled.

"What?"

"Well, there's a beautiful boutique nearby.. why don't we start looking at your wedding dresses?"

Nate grinned at me.

I smiled. "As amazing as that sounds, we haven't even decided on a colour-scheme for the wedding yet."

"Well let's decide then." Nate smiled.

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure now is the right time to decide?"

"Is it that hard?" Shane said, mocking me. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Wow, that's mature."

"You know, I could just post the picture of you screaming at Spiderman on the internet." I said, referring to the ride we had been on yesterday.

"Oooh, it's like Gossip Girl." Beth smiled. "Here comes the blackmail!"

"What's your favourite season?" Nate asked me.

"Erm... well probably autumn because of all the golden colours." I replied, feeling confused.

"Then our colour-scheme can be gold, brown and cream." He smiled.

"That sounds great!" Caitlyn said, enthusiastically. "Now I don't have to wear a pink marshmellow as a bridesmaids dress!"

"I like it... are you sure, though?" I asked my fiancee.

He held my hand. "Of course I am."

It was the same afternoon and I had tried on twenty-six dresses in different wedding shops. I sighed as we walked past a shop with some hideous dresses in it; they looked like slutty clubwear.

I frowned as it began to rain. "Welcome to the Sunshine State.

"I don't have a coat!" Mitchie shrieked, trying to cover her hair.

The wind blew Beth's umbrella inside-out. "Well that was helpful." She frowned.

"What about that shop?" Caitlyn pointed at a shop which was across the road.

"Anything to get out of this rain!" I sighed. We probably looked crazy; four eighteen-year-olds sprinting across the road in the rain.

I gapsed as we walked into the shop. It looked so posh; dresses laid out in colour. Gold dresses, white dresses and pretty much any other colour.

I young brunette walked over to us. "May I help you?"

"Hey, I'm Lucy Cesario and I'm looking for a wedding dress."

"I know who you are." She smiled. "You've been everywhere this past month.. after that surprising proposal by Nate."

"It was pretty surprising." I admitted with a smile.

"Well I'm Katie." She shook my hand. "Now what are you looking for?"

"To be honest, I'm not sure." I laughed. "But something that's either cream, gold or brown and the same goes for my lovely bridesmaids."

Katie looked at my friends.

"We are the lovely bridesmaids." Beth grinned.

"Yeah, that's Beth, I'm Caitlyn, and that's Mitchie." Caitlyn introduced everyone as usual.

"Well let's see what we have..."

**Mitchie**

I sucked in my stomach as I tried on the third brown bridesmaids dress. It fitted perfectly. I opened the curtain and stood with Beth and Caitlyn, who were wearing the same dress as me, whilst waiting for Lucy.

"Oooh, this definitely suits all of us." Beth smiled.

"And it's not pink" Caitlyn beamed.

"I personally think we should make Cat wear a pink dress." I giggled to myself.

Lucy stepped out of the dressing room and we all gasped; dress twenty-seven was definitely the dress.

"Lu, you look amazing!" Caitlyn smiled.

"She looks like a princess." Beth commented.

"You look so beautiful." A tear rolled down my cheek, making Lucy giggle.

She spun around, looking in the mirror. "Wow, I think this is it." Her eyes sparkled with tears.

"I must admit, that one really suits you." Katie smiled.

"Will Nate like it?" She asked, fiddling with her hair.

"He is going to love it!" Beth smiled.

"Almost as much as he's gonna love taking it off!" Caitlyn smirked, making Lucy throw a pillow from the sofa at her.

We all giggled.

"This is the dress." Lucy grinned. "I'll take it!"

"Fantastic." Katie disappeared and returned with a bottle of champagne and some glasses. "Champagne anyone?"

"Sure." Everyone chorused.

I just shook my head. "Not really feeling like alcohol, sorry."

"Mitch, are you sure you're okay?" Lucy asked, frowning.

"I'm fine." I lied, watching Beth eyeball me, suspiciously. I lost eye contact with her.

"Here, have some water." Katie handed me a glass of tapwater.

"Let's make a toast." Beth smiled, looking away from me. "To Lucy and Nate."

"To Lucy and Nate!"

**Beth**

Lucy had ordered her dress, to have it sent over, after a few adaptions had been made; this way she could hide it from Nate.

Caitlyn and Lucy were just finishing their packing and I was sitting in the living room with Mitchie, as we had both finished our packing. She wasn't sick. I knew what was wrong with her.

"Mitch, you won't drink alcohol or go on rides... I know what's up." I told her.

She shrugged. "I'm just sick that's all."

"Which explains the small bump of a stomach you have?"

She blushed. "What..?"

"You're pregnant."

_**Dun dun dun! Beth's pretty smart, isn't she? Hehe.**_

_**And I wouldn't make Mitchie have an abortion as I'm totally against it! I think it basically is murder!**_

_**Lucy's dress and the bridesmaids dresses- http:// www. polyvore. com /inseperable_wedding/set?id=4393956**_

_**(remember to remove spaces!)**_


	25. The baby

_**Okay, so I got a review from someone telling me Mitchie should have an abortion because the baby isnt alive.. okay so you have your opinion, and i have mine. I personally think that it's wrong- i understand if you were raped, but if you werent protected and you weren't being cautious, then the baby doesn't deserve to be killed.. thats my view... and for your information, I have already planned out the happenings of my story, so I am not going to change it... I have my opinion as does everyone else!**_

_**But hey, that's just the way I roll!**_

_**Sorry about the gap- I've been busy and I'm juggling two stories.. crumbs!**_

Well Team Beth and Lucy made Kevin Jonas a birthday message.. yay us! You can find it on youtube if you wanna see the song we made him!

_**HAPPY 21ST BIRTHDAY FOR TOMORROW, KEVIN!**_

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Mitchie**

Beth stared at me. "You're pregnant."

"What!?" I gasped. How did she know?

"Mitch, don't hide it from me, okay?" She frowned at me.

"Please don't tell anyone." I hugged my stomach. "It wasn't meant to happen... we were careful." A tear rolled down my cheek.

"What are you going to do?" She put her arm around me.

"I'm gonna keep it."

_**Two months later...**_

I couldn't hide it for much longer. My stomach was getting bigger and I had been covering it with baggy sweatshirts and hoodies. Soon, everyone would know.

I walked into the doctors, holding Shane's hand.

"Miss Torres?" A nurse came out of a room.

"That's me." I smiled, standing up.

"If you would like to come this way..."

I laid down on the bed, having my first scan. I couldn't believe it; the baby was forming really quickly.

"I bet you're excited." The female nurse smiled.

"Not really." I replied; I was still scared that I was going to be a mother aged eighteen.

Shane squeezed my hand. "It's pretty cute."

The nurse frowned at him, clearly judging us. It made me feel sick.

"I guess." I replied. "How am I gonna tell my mom?"

"You haven't told her yet?" The nurse raised an eyebrow. "You're four months pregnant."

"I know." I bit my lip. "I just didn't know how to tell her."

"You'd better tell her soon." Shane told me.

"Maybe later, after the charity concert at college?"

"Okay."

**Lucy**

I curled my hair for the concert tonight; I was pretty excited, after the good feedback we had got from the tour. I smiled at the picture of me and Nate, which was on my bedside table. I was so happy and it was only a month until the wedding; I couldn't believe how quickly time was flying by.

Mitchie walked into the dorm and I frowned at her; she had definitely put on weight.

"Mitch, can I talk to you a second?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, but I just need to quickly go to the bathroom!" She hurried inside, shutting the door.

Caitlyn sighed and walked out of her bedroom. "Seriously, what's with her?"

"I think I know."

**Mitchie**

I stood up from the toilet, feeling achy all over. Then I realised something in the toilet basin.

"Oh my gosh!" I shrieked, tears running down my cheeks.

In the toilet basin was a small foetus covered in blood.

"Are you okay?" Lucy opened the door and gasped at the sight of the mess in the toilet. "You...you were pregnant?"

She put her arms around me as I sobbed.

"I just lost my baby."

_**Dun dun dun! Short but I have to go now! Sorry to disappoint but I had to do it.. part of my plan!**_


	26. Electric Shocks

_**For all you guys who wondered.. she had a miscarriage! Lot's of people can have them and really at any time it's possible.. you feel like you need the loo and then the baby comes out dead.. how lovely!**_

_**Sorry haven't updated in a while.. I've been a busy bee!**_

_**YAY OBAMA IS PRESIDENT- WELL DONE YOU GUYS THAT VOTED HIM.. I MAY BE ENGLISH, BUT I STILL KNEW WHAT WAS GOING ON OVER THERE!**_

_**Been filming the "Start the party" scene for Camp Mock today.. was pretty amusing.. my dear friend Kyrie managed to fall over a lot.**_

_**This chapter is dedicated to my amazing Camp Mock Cast.. I'm Mitchie... and Jason .. It's got a Bebo if you wanna check it out!**_

Chapter Twenty-Six

**Mitchie**

I rubbed my stomach, sobbing. "I just lost my baby."

Lucy put her arm around me. "Mitch, I'm really sorry."

"What's happened!?" Caitlyn hurried in, gagging at the sight in the toilet. "You had a miscarriage!? I didn't know you were pregnant!"

"Neither did I." Lucy replied.

I looked down. "Me and Shane didn't wanna tell anyone yet.. I was gonna tell my mom later."

"Wait... Shane knew?" Caitlyn looked hurt as did Lucy.

"He wasn't meant to... he found the test!" I sniffed.

**Lucy**

I couldn't believe this.

Mitchie wrapped her arms around herself. Caitlyn walked over to the toilet and flushed it, making Mitchie cry even harder. The baby was miniscule at this stage, but you could still work out its features. It vanished in the pool of water.

"I'm phoning Shane." I grabbed my mobile and dialled his number. I walked out of the bathroom as his phone rang.

"Hey, 'cuz." He said on the other end of the line.

"Shane, something's happened. Can you come over?" I wasn't going to tell him; it was better to hear it from Mitchie and not over the phone.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay!?" He sounded worried.

"Yes, just please come over to our dorm."

"Okay, will be there any minute!"

He wasn't kidding. The door swung open and Shane ran in, followed by Nate and Jason.

My fiancee ran over to me. "Are you okay?" He wrapped his arms around me, making me smile.

"It's not me, it's Mitchie." I replied. "Shane, she needs to tell you something.. she's in her bedroom."

I sat down on the sofa, cuddled up to Nate, with Jason and Caitlyn sitting opposite us.

"Wow this is awkward." Caitlyn said, looking around. "I guess these guys don't know what's up."

"With Mitchie? What is it?" Nate asked.

"Some things are better left unsaid." I sighed. My poor friend.

**Shane**

I closed the door behind me, looking at my girlfriend, who was curled up in her sweats. Mitchie had always looked good, but right now, she looked like another person. She had red rings around her eyes, was pale and was no longer wearing her flattering clothes; she wore an over-sized hoodie with tracksuit bottoms. Her hair looked a little damp, so I assumed she had showered recently.

"Mitchie... what's happened?" I asked, sitting down beside her, wrapping my arms tightly around her.

She rubbed her stomach and sobbed. "Shane... I... I lost the baby."

"What!?" I felt completely distraught. "When? When did it happen?"

"Half an hour ago." She sniffed. "I don't understand.. the doctor said it was perfectly healthy.. but now..."

"Look, maybe it's a sign.. we weren't ready to be parents anyway."

"A sign of what? A ruined relationship?" She moved away from me.

"No of course not... look maybe it's good the baby died."

"How dare you!" She hissed, glaring at me.

"What..I..er.."

"How dare you say that our baby dying is a good thing! That's one less person in this world Shane!"

"You weren't even sure you wanted the baby..." I felt so confused; why was she taking this all out on me?

"It was part of me Shane.. it was family... how dare you say that part of me dying was a fucking good thing!"

"I-"

"Just get out! Fuck off! I don't need you." She hissed. I walked out of the door and she slammed it shut.

I turned around and noticed all of my friends looked shocked; clearly they had seen everything.

"What the fuck are you looking at?" I frowned, walking out of the girls dorm, slamming the door shut on everything I had ever cared about.

_**One week later...**_

**Caitlyn**

Mitchie had never sung at the charity concert. Instead, she had locked herself in her room all night, refusing to let anyone see her; we had told her parents she was just really sick. Both me and Lucy were worried sick about her; she had just been overally happy. So happy that it wasn't genuine and she was definitely hiding something.

"Mitch, what's up?" I asked her, as we sat in the living room on Friday evening.

"I'm fine." She grinned, stupidly.

"The dresses are here!" Lucy shrieked, skipping into the room, carrying several bags. "The dresses are here!"

"We better try them on and check the fittings alright." Mitchie said, standing up.

"But first, Mitch, I thought we could go to the studio and I can show you the music for your new song?" It was the perfect opportunity to talk to my best friend, without anyone else alone.

"Erm okay.." Mitchie replied. "Sorry, Lu. See you later?"

"Sure, that's fine." Lucy smiled. "I'll hang them on your wardrobes."

"Bye!" Mitchie said as I pulled her out of the room. "So let's go."

"Yes, let's."

**Lucy**

I couldn't zip up the back of the dress. Oh well. I quickly took a photograph, so that I could send one to my parents. My dress was so beautiful and I couldn't believe the wedding was less than a month away. I was starting to get a little nervous; I had been having nightmares where things had gone wrong.

There was a knock at the door. Shit.

I hurried over, and opened the door. It was Joe.

"Erm..hello." I smiled.

"Hey, can I come in?" He asked, looking around. "Or is Nate over?"

"It's just me." I replied, letting him in past me. I closed the door.

"Wow." He gasped, looking at my dress. "You look beautiful."

I blushed. "Erm.. not really."

He walked up behind me and zipped up the back of the dress, his finger running along my back. "Yes, really."

Shivers shot down my spine. It felt like he had given me an electric shock, which wasn't really a good thing.

"I brought some champagne.. you just haven't seemed yourself recently." He said, walking over to the cupboard, pulling out two glasses.

"I've just been nervous. With the wedding planning and my first album coming out on Monday." I replied, as he poured me a glass of champagne, handing it to me. "And everything with my friends has been pretty crazy too."

"I know what you mean.. seriously, what is up with Shane and Mitchie?" He asked, sitting down on the couch, next to me.

"It's probably best I don't go there.. they've just had a massive argument over something, that's all."

"Well, here's to a better future." He toasted, clinking his class against mine.

I sipped at my champagne until the glass was empty.

"What some more?" Joe asked, picking up the bottle.

"I'm not sure." I took my hair out of it's bun, letting my curls cascade down my back. I hated wearing my hair up, and had only done so to avoid getting it caught in the zip of my dress.

"Come on, it's just champagne.. there's a pretty low alcohol content."

"You're right.. okay, I'll have some more."

I looked at the empty bottle and giggled.

"What?" He grinned, looking at me.

"I wasn't expecting to finish that." I looked down at my dress. "I look like frankenstein's bride or something!"

He smiled, making me blush. "Now, I got you an early wedding present."

"You didn't need to get me anything." I replied.

"Yes I did.. you're special to me, Lucy." He pulled out a long, black velvet box, opening it to reveal a beautiful golden necklace with a diamond heart on it.

"Is that-"

"Real diamond, yeah." He shrugged. "Every girl deserves to be treated like a princess."

I took the box from him and walked over to the mirror. "You still shouldn't have bought this.. it's beautiful."

He walked up behind me. "And something this beautiful deserves to be worn by someone of true beauty."

I took the necklace out of the box, but he took it from me.

"Allow me." He smiled.

I scooped up my hair and he placed the necklace around my neck, securing it in place. His finger ran along my neck, sending another bolt of electricity through me.

"Wow." I gasped, admiring the necklace in the mirror.

"I told you so." He smiled.

"Thank you." I smiled.

His eyes met mine in the mirror, making me nervous.

"Nate doesn't know how lucky he is to have someone as amazingly talented and beautiful as you."

"Well.. I.. I don't know." I started to notice how slurred my words sounded.

He ran his lips over my neck, kissing it softly, making my body tingle. "Don't marry him."

"W-what?" I stuttered as he carried on spreading kisses along my neck.

"I love you, Lucy Cesario."

I felt confused and turned around to face him. He leant towards me and our lips met in a kiss full of passion and fire.

_**Dun dun dun! Whatcha think will happen? Ooerr. this made me giggle.. more passion coming I thinks.. crikey.. reviews please!**_


	27. Dirty little secret

_**Crikey! Haha that was amusing and pretty mean of me.. I only found it amusing 'cause I giggle when I'm typing stuff like that- don't ask.. I also hiccup only once or twice.. but that's what happens when I read/hear/see my favourite band.. I now carry bottles of water everywhere, haha and I gave that weird hiccup thing to Beth.**_

_**My dear friend Beth.. did you know she loves me more than the Jonas Brothers! Wow that's really saying something.. I'm chuffed! Check out her stories- "The dream" (which involves us as the characters and apparently has something exciting about to happen in the next chapter between me/caitlyn and joe/shane.. corrrr) and "I'm still in love with you."**_

_**So yes, Joe kissed Lucy after admitting his feelings.. now what's gonna happen? Will she still marry Nate? Will she continue in this drunken state? Time to find out...**_

Chapter Twenty-Seven

**Mitchie**

I sat down in the studio. "So what've you got for me?"

"First, Mitch, you're gonna tell me what's going on." Caitlyn frowned.

"What? I'm fine." I replied with a smile, which had been covering my true feelings pretty well recently.

"No you're not.. since the miscarriage, you've pushed me, Beth and Lu away... and Shane.. don't get me started on him."

"Don't be ridiculous!" I laughed.

"So that's why you broke up with Shane for one measely comment which was true."

"It's none of your business." I hissed at my friend, who rolled her eyes.

"Yes it is... it's everyones business.. you didn't sing with Beth at the concert like you were supposed to, you don't talk to anyone and Shane's heart is broken.. stop pretending everything's okay! It's not!"

"Look, I'm sorry, but I've been hurt."

"Then talk to us about it.. we may not entirely understand but we are your friends and we want to help." Caitlyn sighed. "And Lucy is getting married in a fortnight.. the happiest day of her life and I'm sure she wants all of her best friends to be there, being themselves."

"I guess you're right." I shrugged. "I'm sorry, it's just been hurting.. maybe it's best me and Shane go seperate ways."

"Oh believe me, it's not.. you're both in states and you need to sort it out for the wedding."

"I'll talk to him then.. so, let's get on with my new song." I sighed, fidgeting on the stool.

"Oh crap, I left the CD back at the dorm.. be back in a sec, okay?" Caitlyn jumped up and hurried out of the room.

I took a deep breath, rubbing my stomach again. I felt so empty.. maybe I needed something to fill the hole inside me.

**Lucy**

He ran his lips over my neck, kissing it softly, making my body tingle. "Don't marry him."

"W-what?" I stuttered as he carried on spreading kisses along my neck.

"I love you, Lucy Cesario."

I felt confused and turned around to face him. He leant towards me and our lips met in a kiss full of passion and fire.

Bolts of electricity shot through me, making my knees weak, but I had to pull away.

"Joe... I can't." I frowned, looking at my dress. "Wow, am I still wearing this thing?" I reached for the zip, but couldn't unzip it.

"Allow me." Joe unzipped the dress, his arms making contact with my skin, making me blush.

"I'm gonna go change." I excused myself, walking into my bedroom and throwing on a loose-fitting t-shirt and some leggings.

I turned around to see Joe smiling in the doorway.

"Perve."

"I'm only man." He smirked. "Not like I haven't seen it before, anyway."

I threw a pillow at him. "Well that was my surprise for Nate... not for you."

"Then what is my surprise?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't get a surprise." I smiled sweetly, as my t-shirt sleeves fell down from my shoulders; luckily, I had another top underneath.

"And why not?" He frowned, walking over to me. He stood behind me, kissing along my right shoulder and up my neck.

"Because, you're not the one marrying me in a fortnight."

"I could..."

He stopped kissing me and I noticed he was watching me in the corner of my eye.

"Look, Joe, I love Nate and I don't want to hurt him." I sighed, my speech slurring a little. Why had I drunk alcohol? It just made me act weird and I knew I was going to end up doing something which I'd regret.

**Joe**

She couldn't be telling the truth. Who would honestly love _him_? I was going to get my own way... I always did... and she was the girl I wanted, so I was going to get her.

I placed my hands on her hips as I kissed the other side of her neck; I could feel the goosebumps which had appeared on her.

"Then let me be your dirty little secret." I smiled. "No one has to know."

I kissed back up her neck and moved my lips across her hot cheek. She turned around to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck and kissing me passionately. I deepened the kiss, feeling the fireworks inside me; right where I wanted her.

She ran her hand through my hair, before moving her hands to my chest, unbuttoning my shirt. It dropped to the floor and she pushed me backwards onto the bed, lying on top of me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow.

I began to lift off her t-shirt, when there was a knock at the door.

"Shit." Lucy swore, jumping up. She threw my shirt at me, so I quickly buttoned it up.

"So shall I hide in the closet?" I laughed, standing up.

She smoothed down her t-shirt and ran over to the window, opening it. "Get out."

"What?" I laughed. "Are you serious?"

"Yes I am.. out of the window." She pushed me towards the window.

"You owe me." I said, jumping out of the window; I was glad her dorm was on the groundfloor.

I stood up, buttoning the last few buttons of my shirt, to see Caitlyn standing in front of me.

"Erm.. hi." I smiled, walking off casually to my dorm.

**Lucy**

I ran over to the door to open it, seeing Nate standing in the doorway.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled, kissing me on the cheek.

"Hello." I replied. "Want to come in?"

"Sure." He walked past me and towards my bedroom. "Where are Caitlyn and Mitchie?"

"Out sorting out a new song, I think."

"So we're alone?" He raised an eyebrow.

"We are." I replied and then he kissed me again, but this time, more passionately.

He pushed me up against my door frame, deepening the kiss. Then the front door opened.

**Caitlyn**

Lucy and Nate stood in her doorway, snogging. I glared at her; how dare she cheat on Nate like that? Seeing as Joe was half-dressed, it was pretty obvious what they had been up to. I was having serious words with her later.

I walked into my room, grabbed the CD, and walked out again.

"Carry on." I rolled my eyes, walking out of the door and closing it.

It wasn't only Mitchie that I was worried about now.

**Nate**

I leant forwards and kissed my fiancee again, pulling her into her room. Then I turned around and saw the most beautiful wedding dress, hanging on her cupboard.

"Crap, you're not meant to see it!" She groaned. "How did I forget it was there?"

"It's beautiful." He smiled. "And I'm sure it looks even better on you."

She blushed, sweetly. "But that's bad luck."

"We can't have anymore bad luck than we already have." I replied, kissing her again.

She collapsed on the bed, with me on top of her, kissing her passionately.

Then she stopped me. "Could we wait until our wedding night? I know we've already done it.. but I just feel like waiting again."

I smiled and kissed her forehead, rolling off of her. "Sure... something to look forward to."

She cuddled up to me, resting her head on my chest.

I looked at the necklace around her neck. "That's pretty. Is it new?"

"Erm.. yeah. My dad bought it for me." She replied.

**Lucy**

My phone beeped, so I quickly grabbed it. _Joe_.

_I was wondering if you wanted to meet up during your free lesson tomorrow? Will be waiting in my dorm._

_Your dirty little secret x_

"Who's that?" Nate asked as I deleted the message.

"Caitlyn teasing me." I lied, snuggling back up to him. "I'm gonna head over to my dads house tomorrow, as I finish lessons early, so I will see you at dinner?"

"Sure.. have fun." He kissed my forehead.

"I will."

_**Dun dun dun! Naughty little minx!**_


	28. Not about to break down

_**Lol so much hate mail about Lucy... hey, my name's Lucy, so it better not be a general thing! Haha!**_

_**Check out Beth's story "The dream"... it just made me giggle, as her Caitlyn is based on me... involves falling over and a comment about me saying I liked Joe Jonas in skinny jeans cos he has a nice butt... but he's mine, so back off people!**_

_**Muahahahaha!**_

_**Yes, I'm evil.. you all tell me that! I sit typing this in my huge haunted castle, which is surrounded by a forest of dead trees. I have minions and I have a prison, where I lock up my prisoners... busy, aren't I!?**_

Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Joe**

"So, Joe, are you seeing anyone?" Kelly, one of my students, in vocals class asked me.

"Erm.. yeah." I replied, watching the window in the corner of my eye; Lucy kissed Nate goodbye, before opening the door.

"Sorry, I'm late.. I overslept." She apologised.

"Don't let it happen again." I replied, frowning, but inside I wanted to smile.

"Looking forward to the wedding?" Sophie turned around and asked her.

Lucy smiled. "Yup.. just a little nervous."

"Have you got your dress?" Kelly grinned.

Lucy nodded. "Yes, and it's hanging up on my wardrobe."

All the girls smiled and giggled.

"Mind if I interrupt?" I was fed up of hearing about the bloody wedding, which should have been _mine _and Lucys.

**Lucy**

I took a deep breath; my bra was on a little too tight, which pumped up my cleavage, but crushed my lungs. I sighed.

"Sorry." I apologised to Joe.

He made us all do a vocal warm-up on the piano, and one after the other, we had to sing a song. I thought I would try out something I had written recently.

"Lucy, you're next."

I stood up and sat down on the piano stool.

_"I'm losing myself  
Trying to compete  
With everyone else  
Instead of just being me  
I don't know where to turn  
I've been stuck in this routine  
I need to change my ways  
Instead of always being weak_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me."

I took another deep breath, suddenly feeling all faint. My head ached too, which was hardly helping matters.

_"La la la la, la la la la  
The mirror can lie  
Doesn't show you what's inside  
And it, it can tell you your full of life  
It's amazing what you can hide  
Just by putting on a smile_

I don't wanna be afraid  
I wanna wake up feeling beautiful  
Today  
And know that I'm okay  
Cause everyone's perfect in unusual  
Ways you see  
I just wanna believe in me."

My breathing quicked a little and Joe looked at me with a concerned expression on his face. I had to carry on.

"_I'm quickly finding out  
I'm not about to break down... "_

My vision was obscured and I fell backwards, feeling limp.

**Joe**

"Lucy!?" I ran over to catch her before she hit the floor.

All the girls gasped.

"Okay, one of you get the nurse and someone else get her some water please!"

I carefully scooped her up and moved her onto a small spot in the floor. Was she still breathing?

My heart hammered against my chest as I looked at the inanimate beauty, who was lying in my arms.

_**Dun dun dun! Short and not so sweet.. will update tomorrow, I promise!**_

_**Believe in me- Demi Lovato**_

_**Gotta love that song.. and currently am hating Taylor swift- you probs saw Ellen last night!**_

_**Reviews please!**_


	29. New songs

_**Told ya I'd update today!! Aren't I lovely?**_

Nice to know it's not just me that thinks Taylor is being over the top.. cos, let's face it, the break-up's publicity has gone too far.

_**"**_Who didnt hear her say that rubbish about joe? im going through 'teardrops on  
my guitar' withdrawl, but i will NOT listen to it until she apologises  
publicly for being stupid!"- GirlMarauderJonas = _** Yes, she really needs to apolgise.. I only own "Love story" as I'm in the UK, but I'm still refusing to listen to it.. serves her right!**_

_**Have you seen Joe's response/explanation.. it is so sweet.. and so true!! Relationships are two-sided and you have to both be happy.. yay!**_

_**So will Lucy and Nate ever get married? Find out soon...**_

Chapter Twenty-Nine

**Lucy**

I groaned; my head ached. I sat up and opened my eyes. I was in my bedroom, lying on my bed. Why wasn't I in my vocals class? Maybe it was all a dream...

"Hey, you're up." Joe smiled, appearing in my doorway.

"What...what happened?" I asked, feeling confused.

He sat down next to me, handing me a glass of water. "Well you fainted in class and then you woke up when the nurse came, saying you felt faint. So I brought you back here and you fell asleep."

"My head kills." I groaned, as he handed me some paracetmol.

"You must have hit it when you fell."

I swallowed the tablets and my water. "That should get me back to normal in no time."

"Good." He smiled.

"Hadn't you better get back to class?"

"Well the other girls just walked off, so that's my only lesson today." He glanced over at my songbook. "So that song was really good. Is it new?"

"Yeah, I've written a load of new ones."

He opened my notebook and began to scan the pages. There was one song I had started that I didn't want him to see, so I quickly tried to snatch it away from him. Too late.

"I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
My dirty little secret." He looked up at me.

I blushed. "I...er...I..."

"Hey, it's okay." He leant forwards and kissed me passionately. "It's a good song."

I smiled. "But that's all I have of it..."

My phone rang, so I jumped up. "Hello?"

"Lucy, my dear, how are you!?" John, our agent, chimed down the phone.

I laughed. "I'm okay thanks, yourself?"

"Fantastic!" He replied. "Look, I have a proposition for you."

Joe put his ear up against the phone, listening in on the coversation.

"Okay.. carry on." I said, feeling confused.

"I've been getting heaps of letters and everyone thinks you and Joe should do another song together."

Joe smiled at me.

"Erm.. okay then."

"But the market wants something more upbeat and full of spice this time."

I burst into giggles. "Okay..."

"And you have an interview with _Hot Tunes_ magazine on Saturday.. they want both of you, as you are recording a song together."

I raised an eyebrow. "How did they know that so quickly...?"

"Because the editor is sitting with me currently.. so, ten o'clock on Saturday... and get working on a song! Bye!"

The line went dead and I put the phone down.

"Well this is interesting." I said, looking at Joe.

"Yeah, he's sleeping with the editor of _Hot Tunes Magazine._" Joe smirked.

"So, we're doing another song.. hadn't we better start thinking of-"

He interrupted me with a passionate kiss, sending shivers down my spine.

"Hey, we can do that when we have ideas for a song mister." I told him off with a frown.

**Joe**

I smiled at her, making her giggle. I knew she couldn't be angry with me for long.

"We already have an idea." I replied.

"We do?" She raised an eyebrow.

I nodded at her songbook. "How about this?"

"Is that such a good idea?" She looked worried.

"Look, it's just as song as far as anyone's concerned.. words on paper without a meaning.. except to us." I smiled, kissing her cheek.

She picked up her guitar and began to strum.

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you." I sang, making her frown. She stopped playing her guitar and I kissed her nose. "Hey, it's a song about love, passion and hate, is it not?"

"Fine." She pouted.

"Look, I love you, so I don't mean it.. I'm just acting."

She began to play her guitar again, singing her new lyrics.

"Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know."

"There we go." I smiled.

This was going to be fun...

**Nate**

It was Lucy's free lesson and she had been sent back to her room after fainting, according to the girls from her vocal class. I walked into her dorm, as the door was unlocked.

I could hear laughing coming from bedroom, so I walked over.

There my fiancee sat, giggling, next to Joe.

"What's going on!?"

_**Dun dun dun! How will he react!?**_


	30. Goodbye

_**Thanks to those of you who have added Team Beth and Lucy on myspace, bebo and youtube.. to the rest of you, add us, we won't bite! And our videos might just make you giggle!**_

_**Just search or ask me for the link!**_

_**Well, I've got a lot of hate mail for Jucy.. and everyone wants Nucy back.. shall we see what happens!?**_

_**Btw, the link for the outfits Joe and Lucy are wearing in this chapter: http:// www. polyvore. com/ dirty_little_secret/set?id=4681923**_

_**(remember to remove the spaces!!)**_

_**So it's here... the big thirty... and yay I'm seeing McFly in concert tonight.. woot!**_

Chapter Thirty

**Lucy**

I was cursing on the inside, and had to stop the swear words leaving my head. I just kept telling myself to play it cool.

"What's going on!?" Nate hissed, glaring at Joe.

"The label wanted us to write a firey new song, so that's what we're doing..." It wasn't a lie, exactly, and I managed to say it looking him in the eyes.

"Yeah, dude, it's just a song." Joe shrugged.

"It better be." Nate frowned, walking out of the room.

I stood up and hurried after him. "Natey, wait."

He turned around to face me. "I better leave you to your work."

"No, really, we've finished, okay?"

I watched in the corner of my eye as Joe stood up and walked past us. "See you Saturday."

He closed the dorm door behind him.

"I'm sorry." Nate apologised, looking down.

I lifted his chin up with my finger. "No, I'm sorry."

He leant forwards and kissed me passionately, before pulling away. "I love you."

I smiled. "I love you too."

_**Three days time...**_

I walked over to Joe's ferrari, which he was leant against, smiling.

"Hello." He smiled, opening the passenger door for me.

"Hey." I replied, climbing into the car.

He shut the door and climbed in the other side.

"Wow, you are really quiet." He said, as he parked the car in the _Hot Tunes Magazine Headquarters_ car-park.

"I was practising not saying anything stupid.. it has happened before." I laughed, getting out of the car.

We walked towards the building, my hands in the pockets of my blue skinny jeans.

"Well, you were new to the business. I was the same." He replied as we walked inside.

I raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, I wasn't, but other people were." He admitted as we walked into reception.

A petite blonde stood up and smiled at us.

"How wonderful it is to meet you both." She shook each of our hands. "I'm Clara."

"And you appear to know who we are." Joe laughed as she led us into an office.

"So, first I am going to ask you both some questions and then there will be a photoshoot." She smiled, signalling at the sofa in front of her. "Do sit down."

**Joe**

Lucy looked a little nervous and if we had been alone, I would have held her tight and told her it was going to be okay. But we weren't. And it was a secret.

We sat down in front of Clara as she opened her notebook and started her tape-recorder.

"First of all, Lucy, when did you decide that you enjoyed singing and songwriting?"

She took a deep breath. "Well I actually went to Camp Rock and then I just guess I found my inner-self."

"Camp Rock? Is it true that it's _the _music camp?"

"To be honest, I think it doesn't matter where you learn about music, because it's always there. Camp Rock just helped me a long a little."

"And that's where you met Nate Jones, your fiancee?"

I wanted to frown, but I knew even my actions were being watched carefully.

Lucy smiled. "Well, as Shane is my cousin, I had met him before, but only discretely. Camp Rock was just the perfect place to meet new people and develop my relationships with others."

"Joe, what is it like working with Lucy?" Clara asked, looking at me.

"She is very talented, and I've worked with a lot of people. Some have been complete divas, but she always says 'please' and 'thank you'."

"Really? That's so sweet."

"Well, you have to treat people how you want to be treated." She replied with a smile.

"Your song back in November was a huge hit and teenagers just adore you both. How does it feel being idols?"

Lucy gasped. "We are idols! Wow, that was never expected."

I laughed. "I think it's a great thing and I just hope we can influence them in a good way."

"Yeah, we do try to keep a good image." Lucy nodded in agreement.

"So, can we expect any more duets from the two of you?" Clara asked, scribbling down her notes.

We both looked at each other.

"We are actually working on a new song right now." Lucy replied.

"Yeah, it's called 'dirty little secret'... we wanted something more upbeat than the last one." I added.

"Wow, I can't wait! Now, there have been a lot of rumours in the press about you two. What is your response to them?"

"To be honest, you shouldn't believe what you read... there are always gonna be rumours and some will get you down, but the majority of them really aren't true. Me and Joe are just really good friends, but there isn't anything there."

My heart sank inside of me. "No, we are just friends."

"Are there any people that you really want to thank for your success?"

I smiled. "Well our label for finding me really. Otherwise, I'd just be singing in a karaoke bar somewhere!"

"What about you, Lucy?"

She looked up. "There are a lot of special people in my life. My parents have always been there for me, as has Nate. I guess my friends are to thank, as without Mitchie and Caitlyn, I probably wouldn't even be a singer... they really encouraged me and helped me along the way. And Joe, of course, was the one that set me up with the record deal."

"Well, thank you both for coming, and we will hear from you both soon?"

"Definitely." I nodded.

She turned off the tape-recorder and shook our hands again. "You have been a pleasure, now we will just head over to wardrobe and get a few photos to go with the article."

"Sure." Lucy smiled.

**Lucy**

I pulled on the black skinny jeans and black-lace boob tube that wardrobe had picked for me.

"It's a perfect fit." Kelly, my fitter, smiled. "And we'll let you keep it too."

"Thanks." I grinned. Free clothes. Wow.

I slipped on the purple shoe-boots and admired my outfit. It was awesome.

Next thing I knew, my hair was being straightened, whilst the smokey-eye-effect was being applied as my make-up.

I took a photograph of myself on my phone, as I was pretty pleased with my final look.

"This way, Miss Cesario." Kelly signalled towards the studio door.

**Joe**

I unbuttoned the first few buttons of my purple shirt and admired my reflection; I had never been one for skinny jeans, but it wasn't bad, and neither were the purple converses.

I looked up and then I saw her. Lucy looked even hotter than ever; she looked so slim in her outfit, but her top created curves at the same time.

"Need your jaw taped shut?" Lucy giggled as she walked over to me.

"No.. it's just.. you... wow."

She smirked. "Not so bad yourself."

The photographer looked at us both. "Marvellous! Now we want to see a rocking side first.. so pick up your guitars."

Lucy picked up the purple electric guitar, and I picked up the black one, and we posed for the camera.

He changed the camera film five times, as we posed as rockstars, friends and then my favourite one...

"Your new song is 'dirty little secret' so I wanna see sexy.. some fire.. passion." The photographer grinned.

Lucy stood there looking numb, which was unusual for her.

"It looks like you just made love to an icecube!" The photographer yelled over the music, which was playing. "Someone, please sort them out!"

A lady came over and moved us around, as if we were clay models.

Lucy's right hand was placed over my mouth, as I leant towards her, with my hands around her waist. It was as if she was stopping me from kissing her.

Then we were on a sofa, Lucy resting her head on my shoulder as my arms were around her.

"Now, kiss." The photographer shouted.

Lucy looked nervous. I placed my hands on her hips and hers were around my neck. We leant in towards each other, our heads tilting as our lips were just inches apart.

"It's a rap!" The photographer shouted, taking the last photo.

I didn't get my kiss.

**Lucy**

I was pleased to be in the car on the way back to college. The day had turned to hell.

I sat their quietly.

"Hey, what's up?" Joe asked as we pulled into the car-park of the college.

"Joe, I can't do this anymore." I replied, looking him in the eyes.

"What?"

"It's not fair on Nate.. and it's gonna hurt him."

"Do you love him?" He asked, taking my hand.

"Yes." I replied, getting out of the car. A tear rolled down my cheek. At least I think I do.

_**Dun dun dun!**_


	31. Regrets

_**So, here is the next chapter.. I've had writers block a little, but I think I'm clear now.. I hope.. touch wood..**_

_**  
For the minute, I've given up on my songs because I have a block.. and let's face it, they really weren't going anywhere to be honest!**_

_**This is dedicated to Beth.. my hero... and the sister God forgot to give me!**_

_**Hen night outfit: http :/ /www. polyvore. com/hen_night /set?id=4765388**_

_**(remove spaces)**_

_**And well done to those of you who caught the Desperate Housewives quote... "You look like you've just made love to an icecube."**_

_**Sorry its a little short.. writers block really.**_

Chapter Thirty-One

_**One week later...**_

**Beth**

Jason and I were making out on his bed. Then I realised the time. I jumped up.

"Where are you going?" He pouted.

I kissed him again. "I have a hen night to go to."

"Whose?" He looked confused, making me giggle.

"Jase, who is getting married next week?"

"Nate is having a hen night! Dude, he didn't tell me!"

"It's Lucy, you silly billy." I kissed him and stood up. "I will see you soon, okay?"

"Remember to come back!"

"I will."

Tonight was going to be ladies night.

**Lucy**

I put on my short purple, tie-dye dress and admired it, walking into the living room.

"Where's the other half?" Caitlyn giggled, pulling the front of her blue strapless clubbing dress up.

"You can hardly talk, Cat!" Mitchie laughed, fiddling with her purple dress.

"Wow." Shane gasped, standing up.

"What are you still doing here?" I frowned at my cousin.

"I wanted to see you lovely ladies before you left." He smirked, making me hit him.

"It's ladies night.. so go and do something manly.. drink beer or whatever!"

"That's not all men do." He replied as I pushed him out of the door.

"Well it's all you do." I pushed him into the corridor, and then Beth walked in past him.

"Hello, future Mrs Jones." She smiled, hugging me.

I admired her red, one-sleeved dress. "Oooh, me likey."

"And you all look gorgeous too." Beth smiled. "Now, let's go."

"Actually, we're waiting for one more person." Caitlyn sighed.

"Cat, be nice, okay?" Mitchie frowned.

"But it's Tess... Tess Tyler!"

I giggled. "And she's been really sweet to me, okay?"

"Who has?" Another blonde appeared in the doorway, with straightened hair. She wore a black, off-the-shoulder dress.

"Never mind." I smiled. "Let's go ladies!"

**Nate**

I sat in a random bar with my bandmates, drinking my second beer.

"Dude, would you slow it down?" Shane frowned. "She's not gonna run off with anyone!"

"But she's gorgeous.. and I'm-"

"One of Hot Tunes' hot men of the year. Would you just chill! My cousin is not like that!"

"You're right.. I just love her so much, you know?"

"Yes, you keep reminding us." Jason laughed. "Now, let's head off to the next bar."

**Caitlyn**

Lucy and Mitchie cracked up as men walked around the stage in fireman outfits... soon there wasn't anything to cover their bodies.

"Hot stuff!" Tess wolf-whistled, sipping at her Martini.

Beth nodded along as my friends screamed at the naked men. It was one interesting Saturday night, that was for sure.

The DJ spoke into his microphone. "I don't see much dancing down there! Any hen nights tonight?"

"Yes!" We all cheered, pointing at Lucy, who blushed.

A man walked on dressed as a policeman and grabbed Lucy's hand, pulling her into the stage. We all cracked up as he thrusted and danced, sexily. I took photos on my camera; this was going to be a night to remember.

After a couple more drinks, everyone moved to the dancefloor.

I danced away, as did my friends.

Then a guy with brunette hair walked over to me. "Hey."

"Hey." I smiled at him.

"Let me get you a drink?"

"Sure."

I didn't remember much else. It must have been the next morning, as I had a huge hangover.

I rolled over in the bed and then I realised a naked body next to mine.

"Hello gorgeous." He smiled. I recognised the voice straight away.

Shit.. I'd slept with Joe Brown.

_**Dun dun dun! Shocking, isn't it!? Reviews please.**_


	32. The song

_**So Caitlyn woke up beside Joe.. uh oh, spaghettios! Didn't see that coming, did ya!?**_

_**So, I am ending this story in a few chapters time.. I might do a sequel as I have some ideas.. let me know if you want a sequel!**_

_**Thanks for the reviews! The best one?**_

_**"**_ew. ew. ew. w/ JOE! ugh! is he like...gah! update soon..ok still kinda flipping out cuz of the whole JOE thing but seriously...THAT WAS PURE GENIUS! I never saw it coming!!" - _maria08_bernal... _**I'm a genious? Wow, who knew it!? Certainly not me... lol the Joe thing appears to have shocked everyone.. and yeah, I didn't see it coming.. I just typed it and I was like "wow that's unexpected!" And this Joe is ugh, but THE Joe.. MY joe isn't.. haha, beth knows what I mean!**_

_**Warning: a fair bit of swearing in this chapter, haha!**_

Chapter Thirty-Two

**Caitlyn**

What the fuck had I done!? Clearly nothing good had come from getting pissed. I jumped out of bed and grabbed my clothes; what a way to lose my fucking virginity!

"What are you doing?" Joe sat up at the duvet moved, revealing a little too much.

"Getting out of here.. and you might wanna sort out your..."

"Sorry." He apologised, covering himself up.

"Why!? You're like in love with Lucy!!!!" I hissed, putting my clothes back on.

He blushed. "I..er.."

"Look, I knew she was cheating on Nate with you, okay!?"

"I shouldn't have done it.. I just.. I wanted to..." He trailed off, but I knew where he was going.

"You wanted to get back at her, didn't you!?"

He blushed again. "I really love her."

"Well Nate loves her more, and sorry to rain on your parade but she has chosen him to marry next week!" I stood up and grabbed my handbag. "So fucking get over yourself!"

And with that I slammed his hotel room door closed, drowning out the consequences of the last night.

**Lucy**

_**Two days to the wedding...**_

I pulled on my black, wet-look leggings, an off-the-shoulder baggy purple top and some silver strappy sandals and quickly checked my appearance in the mirror. That would be fine for my performance on _Hot Tunes TV Canada. _

I walked into the living room and saw Caitlyn sitting down. "Hey, Cat, fancy coming to Hot Tunes with me as Beth and Mitchie are out?"

"Sure." She smiled. "Which song are you singing?"

I took a deep breath, knowing how she was probably going to react. "Dirty little secret... with Joe..."

"Fuck that, I'm not coming." She crossed her arms stubbornly.

"Alright, suit yourself."

It seemed odd arriving at the studio on my own; I would have gone with Joe but things seemed so awkward now. I stepped out of my car and walked around the front of the building to see a crowd of screaming teenage girls and boys. I giggled.

"Hey everyone." I smiled. "Who are you all waiting for?"

"You!" Everyone shouted, smiling.

Well that was really unexpected. "Thanks guys, you all rock."

I looked at my watch; I had time for a few photos and autographs. I posed with a group of boys and then a group of girls, signing autographs as I passed everyone. I could easily get used to this.

Then I came across a petite red head, who must have been about fifteen.

"Hey." I smiled at her.

"You are so inspiring." She replied with a grin; it was good not to hear something along the lines of 'you're hot' or 'you're so pretty.'

"Thank you." I said, signing a picture of myself.

"I've started song-writing." She handed me a notebook with 'Mollie's songs' written in swirly writing on the front.

I opened the book and scanned a few lines. She wasn't bad. Then I realised the time.

"Who else are you with today, Mollie?" I asked her.

She looked nervous. "I came on my own.. my brother likes you but he was too shy."

I laughed. "Well maybe you could come inside with me? Then I look at some more of these songs."

The crowd gasped, as did Mollie.

"Really?"

"Sure." I smiled. Security let her pass under the red ropes and I took her hand, leading her inside.

Mollie looked amazed as we walked through reception.

"Hello Miss Cesario, or should I say Mrs Jones?" The receptionist smiled.

"I'm still Miss Cesario for another two days." I laughed. "Can I have a V.I.P pass for my friend?"

"Sure, here you go." She handed over a lanyard. "Have a good performance.

"Thanks." I put it around Mollie's neck. "I guess we'd better get backstage."

I looked at her excited face; she reminded me so much of myself. I thought back to the first time I had seen Shane and Connect 3.

_My aunt led me through the crowds of security and past members of hair and make-up._

_"They're in there." She smiled, pointing at a door._

_I smiled and knocked, before opening._

_"Hey." A boy with dark, curly hair smiled. I recognised him straight away; Nate Jones.. he was a little older than me, but he was just so cute._

_Another boy with dark, straight hair sat looking at a magazine with birdhouses in it. He looked up. "Oh, hey, you're Shane's cousin, right?"_

_"Yeah." I replied with a smile; inside I was screaming._

_Shane walked into the room._

_"Hey, Shane, you alright?" I asked, watching him attempt to straighten his hair. He frowned at me, which was when I realised that fame really had changed him._

_"What are you doing here!? We don't have long until the show! Get outta here!" He hissed, making me frown._

_"Shane, don't be such a jerk!" Nate shouted, but Shane just walked off._

_I took it as my que to leave.. backstage wasn't always glamourous._

I looked at Mollie who was holding her camera really still.

My make-up had just been finished and I was starting to warm-up.

"You can take photos if you want." I smiled at her. "I took loads my first time."

"I still can't believe you took me back here.. that, like never happens!" She replied, looking around. "Why did you pick me out of everyone."

"Because you remind me very much of myself."

"I do?"

"Yes.. want to warm up with me?"

"Sure!"

**Joe**

I walked to the side of the stage, watching Lucy warming up with a red head that I didn't recognise. My heart was pounding against my chest, but I knew that Lucy was always going to do that to me and it was never going to go away. I sighed.

"Hey, Joe." She smiled walking over. "This is Mollie."

"Hey." I faked a smile, which seemed to work.

"And now, we have a very special performance, with their new single 'dirty little secret' it's Lucy Cesario and Joe Brown!" The presenter announced.

Lucy took my hands in hers, which were covered by fingerless lace gloves, and we walked onto the stage. Everyone cheered and applauded. Then she let go of my hand and my energy seemed to drain away again. This song was going to be painful.

_**Dun dun dun! Does anyone actually feel sorry for him, Lol?**_

_**Will update soon my lovelies.. in the mean time, check out Team Beth and Lucy on blogspot, youtube, myspace and bebo.**_

_**Love you all!**_


	33. Obstacles

_**I know I'm slow at updating but there's like one million things I have to do! It's crazy!**_

_**I have a psychology test in January and I'm revising.. now my mum wants me to enter a journalism competition and I'm still doing my JB contest entry.. tough!**_

_**And I work at Woolworths which is kinda going downhill.. damn it!**_

_**So do you want a sequel? 'Cos this is coming to a close soon!**_

_**  
And more Smitchie in the next chapter.. I promise.**_

Chapter Thirty-Three

**Lucy**

The music started to play, so I held the microphone tightly on its stand. I looked over at Joe, who was having problems making eye contact with me. I smiled over at him and raised an eyebrow as we sang together.

_(AN: Lucy, _Joe, _**Both**_)

"Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

_Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_  
(_Dirty little secret_)  
Don't tell anyone or you`ll be just another regret  
(_Just another regret, hope that you can keep it_)  
_**My dirty little secret  
Who has to know**_

_When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you_

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
find out games you don't wanna play  
you are the only one that needs to know

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_  
_(Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
_**I'll keep you**_

_**My dirty little secret**_

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (_inside_)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (_can't deny_)  
_These sleeping thoughts won't lie _(won't lie)  
_And now I try to lie  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life back_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret**_  
(_Dirty little secret)_  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
_(Just another regret)_

_**I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
**__(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)_  
My dirty little secret  
_Dirty little secret_  
_**Dirty little secret**_

_**Who has to know?  
Who has to know?**_"

The crowd applauded and I took a bow, holding Joe's hand. We walked off the stage and he immediately snatched it back.

"What's up with you?" I eyeballed him.

"Nothing. I'll see ya later okay." He frowned, walking off.

"You were awesome!" Mollie smiled.

I hugged her. "Thanks, you were great company today."

"It was nothing." She shrugged. "You just really inspired me."

I smiled. "You really are like me... so what are you doing in two days time?"

"Nothing."

"Actually, you're coming to my wedding."

She gasped. "Are you serious!?"

"Yes, and feel free to bring a friend.. you've just been so supportive that I kinda owe you."

"Thank you so much!" She grinned as I gave her my number. "See you then!"

_**Two days later... The day of the wedding...**_

**Nate**

"Shit, where is it!? Where is it!?" I ran around my hotel room cursing.

Shane sat up in his bed and groaned. "Dude, do you realise what time it is?"

"I have to find it." I opened my suitcase and started to rummage through it.

"For fucks sake, dude, it's like 6am!" Shane through a pillow at me. "Get your arse back in your bed now!"

"But... I can't find it."

"The ring is in my bloody tuxedo pocket!" Jason was awake and groaning at me now, too.

"Dude, just get to sleep!" Shane hissed.

I sighed and climbed back into my bed; the last night I was going to have a bed to myself.

**Lucy**

It was 8am, and I jumped out of bed. _"I'm getting married, this morning, ding dong the bells are gonna chime!"_

Caitlyn threw a pillow at me, which hit me in the face. "Be quiet, Snow white!"

I looked at her puzzled, before smiling again. "Lucy's getting married!"

"And she's off in third person again!" Beth giggled, getting out of her bed.

I paused when I walked over to my dressing table. "Where's the ring for Nate!?"

Mitchie yawned and sat up. "Don't worry, Lu, Shane has it.. remember!?"

"Oh yeah." I shrugged. "I'm just a little nervous."

"Not getting cold feet, are we?" Caitlyn eyeballed me, making Mitchie nudge her.

"No." I frowned. "Now, as it's my wedding day, I get to use the shower first!"

"No fair!" My three friends groaned.

"Oh, but it is." I ran to the bathroom, beating them. Score.

When I left the bathroom in my dressing gown, and nightie Mitchie and Caitlyn were missing.

"Where did the others go?" I frowned.

"To use another shower!" Beth giggled, standing up. "They decided you were gonna be ages."

I laughed. "Well it's free for you now, anyway!"

Beth grabbed her sweats and hurried into the bathroom before I could change my mind.

There was a knock at the door, so I hurried over, scooping my wet hair into a loose bun.

I raised an eyebrow as I spotted Joe in the doorway. "Erm.. can I help you?"

He walked into the hotel room, passing me. "I need to talk to you."

"I'm kinda busy.. it's my wedding day." I reminded him, pointing to the dress. Then I realised my underwear for the wedding night was sprawled out of my bed.

"I can see." He stared at my underwear. "Fancy modelling for me?"

"Eurgh, you're heinous!" I hit him in the arm. "Seriously, can you make this quick!?"

"I didn't want to rush it." He looked into my eyes.

"Rush what!?"

He leant forwards and kissed me passionately, but I quickly pulled away.

"It's my wedding day!" My eyes teared up and my heart hammered against my chest.

"Please.. please don't marry him." He tried to take my hands but I backed away.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Because you're always on my mind.. I can't stop thinking about you.. and, well, I've never felt this way before.. and I don't think it's ever gonna go away... I... I love you."

_**Dun dun dun! So will there be a wedding and whose will it be? Reviews if you could!**_

_**Will try and update asap!**_


	34. Inseperable

_**Well Woolworths is closing when we run out of stock.. so I'm losing my job- my mum made me apply to another company earlier.. and it's a sports one.. hello, I got a GCSE Grade D in P.E!!!**_

_**Oh well. My boiler has broken so we have no heating.. it's freezing right now.. might go grab a cuppa of hot chocolate!**_

_**Sorry for the waiting time for an update.. and sorry it's a little short.. I have been soooo busy.**_

_**But saw Beth today and she gave me some handmade Jonas Brothers cushions for XMAS... yay, thank goodness the holidays are nearly here!**_

_**Will try and update asap. Sorry but there won't be a sequel.. I have better idea so stay tuned.**_

Chapter Thirty-Four

**Lucy**

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't."

"Because you're always on my mind.. I can't stop thinking about you.. and, well, I've never felt this way before.. and I don't think it's ever gonna go away... I... I love you." Joe said, trying to take my hands, but I backed away from him.

"You're crazy!"

"Crazy in love." He smiled.

"What is wrong with you!? I'm getting married today.. to Nate!"

"Marry me.. you can't say you didn't feel anything."

"I didn't feel anything." I told him, looking him in the eyes.

"So what has happened this past month?"

"Absolutely nothing.. I had cold feet and I wasn't sure Nate was the right guy.. I've seen how much I love him.. we are perfect together."

"But.. I..I-"

"Say it to someone who cares." I frowned. "Now if you don't mind, I'm getting married today."

Joe just stood there, his jaw dropped. "I always get what I want."

"And it looks like your luck has changed." I smirked, pushing him towards the door.

Beth walked out of the bathroom and frowned. "What is _he_ doing here?"

"Just leaving my life." I replied, closing the door in his face."

Beth giggled and put her arm around me. "Now, we just have to get you ready for a wedding!"

**Nate**

I stood at the front of the Church wearing my chocolate brown tuxedo with gold waistcoat, cream shirt and pale pink tie. Shane and Jason stood to my right, smiling at me.

The vicar nodded as the music began to play and Beth walked down the isle in her chocolate brown dress, closely followed by Caitlyn and Mitchie. Then everyone stood up and my life flashed before my eyes.

I smiled at my fiancee, who was about to become my wife. She looked so beautiful in her slightly golden wedding dress, which showed off her amazing figure. She smiled back at me, her angelic brown curls framing her sparkling blue eyes.

I noticed all of my friends and family smiling and she walked towards me, Brown on her arm, holding her protectively.

_When she walks down the aisle_

_I see all my friends smile_

_'Cause now we're more than friends._

As she reached me, I took her hands and noticed her eyes were watery. I looked at her, concerned, but she mouthed 'I'm great' back at me.

We held hands as the vicar rambled on, but I just got lost in her eyes.

"Do you, Nate Jones take Lucy Cesario to be your lawfully wedded wife through sickness and health to death do you part?"

I didn't hesitate. "Yes. Yes I do!"

"And do you, Lucy Cesario take Nate Jones to be your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health to death do you part?"

"I do." She smiled and her eyes sparkled. Shane handed us the rings and we swapped them, Lucy placing the golden one onto my ring finger, and me placing the golden ruby and diamond encrusted ring onto hers.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

I leant towards her, kissing her passionately, blushing when our friends and family stood up and cheered.

This was the best day of my life.

**Beth**

At the reception, we were all seated waiting for the speeches. Then Shane stood up and hit his glass to get everyones attention.

"I am going to warm up the crowd for Jason." He smirked. "These two lovebirds are great friends of mine, like family, which is of course the case for Lucy." Everyone laughed softly. "I just want to wish them the best, and end this speech before it sets my cousin off again. To the bride and groom."

We all raised our glasses. "To the bride and groom."

Jason stood up and Shane sat down. "Don't forget I'm a best man too."

"Believe me, we didn't forget." Nate laughed, making Lucy hit him lightly.

My boyfriend smiled at me. "Well, love is a marvellous thing and is very important to me.. more important than my birdhouses, in fact!" Everyone laughed, including me. What was he getting himself into? Then he got down on one knee. "So, Beth, will you marry me?"

Everyone gasped, including me.

"Yes." I smiled, making him kiss me. I soon pulled away. "We may have just stolen Lucy's thunder."

"It's fine." My friend smiled at us.

"To the bride and groom." I giggled as Jason slipped a beautiful silver ring onto my finger.

**Shane**

Inside, everyone was dancing the night away, celebrating the wedding. Everyone except Mitchie. I walked outside to find her sitting on a bench.

"You alright, Mitch?" I asked, sitting beside her. It was a stupid question to ask.

"I guess." She shrugged.

"What's wrong?"

"As if you didn't know Shane."

I raised an eyebrow. "Care to elaborate...?"

"Oh come on, is Shane Gray stupid enough not to realise his ex is still madly in love with him?"

"You.. you are?"

"Yes.. argh... boys." She sighed.

"I.. I love you too.. still." I replied, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

She looked up, hopefully, and smiled. "Then maybe we can try again?"

"I don't know if we can."

"Why?" She looked hurt, but so was I.

"We break up everytime something is thrown at us.. things happen Mitch and everytime they tear us apart. The baby was one thing and I'm sorry for that, but I still loved you and wanted to be with you and all you did was push me away."

"You're right." She looked down. "I'm sorry Shane."

"Me too."

There was an awkward silence and all I wanted to do was kiss her.

She looked up. "Well, I guess this is it. Just friends?"

"Argh, don't say that. I hate the whole 'just friends' scenerio!" I groaned, making her giggle.

"Then what are we? Aquaintances?"

"Old flames." I replied, kissing her passionately.

"But you..."

I cut her off with another kiss.

"Shane Gray, what is wrong with you!?" She frowned.

"Well over the last ten minutes I have been measuring pros and cons."

"Okay..."

"And there are more pros.. but you must promise me one thing."

"What?"

"That even if life throws lemons at us, we will stand strong and tell each other everything that's on our minds."

"That was a useless example, but okay!"

"_Cause even when the sun forgets to shine_

_I'll be there to hold you through the night_

_We'll be running so fast we can fly tonight_

_Even though we're miles and miles apart_

_You're still loved in all of my heart_

_I promise it will never be dark_

_Cause I know, we're Inseperable."_

_**---**_

_**The end.. I hope you all liked it and any last reviews would be amazing!**_

_**Thanks and check out my other stories.**_

_**Love you all x**_

_**And maybe one day there may be a sequel.**_


End file.
